Cinderella and her Prince
by Mrsbonnieful
Summary: Are you intrigued? Click on the title and read a retelling of the story about the Captain and Maria. Now a hero, the decorated Naval Captain Georg von Trapp returned to his home port to find a home sailing out of control. Events and time would eventually turn his ship in the right direction; it is a story which mixes historical facts with fiction. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Within the boundaries of the Austrio-Hungarian Empire lived a man named August Trapp. He was a Naval Officer with a distinguished career. He was elevated to the nobility and his full name became August Ritter von Trapp.

He had two sons; Werner who died in an early war of the twentieth century and Georg (Ludwig) Johannes, who would go on to have a distinguished naval career of his own. His early accomplishments were notably lauded. His courageous exploits aboard an armored cruiser brought fame to the junior officer.

Soon he found his real love; submarines. He was given command of the very vessel which his one day wife had christened. He took this crude vessel into enemy waters. His heroic deeds in the depths of the seas were nothing short of miracles. He was awarded the Maria Thespian Cross for his meritorious and valorous acts. He was often referred to as, _the dread of the Adriatic (sea)._

He had helped the Austrio-Hungarian Empire defeat the enemy at sea but it was not to be for the land war. The opposing countries were successful; a treaty was negotiated which brought an end to the war. Austria as Georg knew it was no more; Austria was forced to revert back to its German borders; its seacoast was taken away. There was no more navy.

Captain Georg von Trapp was devastated; the sea, the Navy had been his life. He felt like death had robbed him of his life. He would soon learn this was only the first blow.

The Captain and his crew had been out of normal contact with their homeland. He came home to an unthinkable event that would take him to his knees.

* * *

Horror at Home

Sadness had already engulfed the crew of the submarine; they knew the facts of the treaty. One by one they emerged from the hatch of the submarine; the Captain was the last. He lowered the flag. With the help of two other crew members it was properly folded. The Captain carried it to dry land. It would be in his possession wherever he went as respect for his beloved country.

Neither the crew nor Georg expected any dignitaries to meet them at the port. He could see only three people waiting for them; one was his good friend Max Detweiler. Also waiting with him was another friend, the base commander and the priest who served as a chaplain. Georg thought it was odd for him to be there.

As he walked closer, he noticed a deeper sadness in their eyes than he had seen from his crew. "You're faces speak volumes; tell me."

The Chaplain, Father Gabriel, had offered to speak for the three of them. He began with words which are usually heard by wives and mothers, "Captain, it is with deep regret I must inform you that tragedy struck your home. Your beloved wife Agathe has died. Georg I'm sorry. It happened so quickly; she was a victim of a terrible lung infection. The best doctors fought to save her. They had no medicine; very few have survived."

Georg stood petrified; he was breathless; a sudden coldness penetrated deep inside his core. Then the words began to sink into is cognitive being. Max was closest to him. He grabbed his shoulders and shook him violently. Yelling over and over, "Tell me it's not true." And then these words, "please tell me Max."

Max could offer nothing but silence. Georg let go and collapsed to the ground in a heap. Max saw him reach for his pistol as he screamed. "I must go to where she has gone!"

Before he could take proper hold of it, Max knocked it to the ground. Father Gabriel knelt beside him. "Ending your life would leave your children orphans. Neither God nor Agathe would be pleased."

"Why, why, why Father?" Georg mumbled as he covered his face with his hands; bent over and sobbed uncontrollably.

"It's what became of the world after Adam and Eve were tempted. They took God's perfect world and made it imperfect. You know that. It's the reason for war; they're man-made not commanded by God. Wars and all other things happen because man is imperfect; only Jesus was a perfect man. Those He left behind tried to be like Him; they too were flawed.

"Georg, Max, Isabel and myself plus many others will do all we can to help you. Let us take you home."

Georg's inner self found strength. "May I go to her grave first?"

"Certainly."

It was in the car that Georg asked. "How did she get sick?"

"You know your wife visited the wounded at the Infirmary often. One day men had been admitted with no wounds only extremely high fevers; several died shortly after they arrived. The others coughed and struggled to breath for hours before they too were taken. The doctors know now this was a condition caused by a highly contagious virus; a flu virus. It spreads through particles in the air.

"She must have breathed in some of the deadly particles. Within twenty-four hours her fever went up and she developed those same symptoms. Her breathing was labored as the infection destroyed her lungs. In a matter of hours she could no longer breathe.

"She didn't suffer, Georg. Without oxygen she died quickly. I see we are at the cemetery."

The men all got out of the car. Max stood by his friend. "Max, did you place the flowers?"

"No Georg, I didn't."

"Do you know Father Gabriel?"

"Yes, probably the young lady sitting on the bench by the graves of her mom and dad. She's made it her responsibility to place flowers on all new graves and to say the prayers for the dead. She also sings – listen."

Georg heard the last phrase of her song. _And I will dwell in the House of the Lord forever_. He listened to her pure voice; every note was clear; every word distinct

"I know I should believe those words. Agathe was too young; her life was cut short."

"Are you blaming God Georg?"

"I suppose I am Father. I was schooled in the Bible. A military man is always at odds with it; especially the Gospels."

Father Gabriel decided not to pursue the matter today. He knew he would have other opportunities to help his friend. Georg had another concern; he changed the subject. "How are the children Max?"

"Quiet, sad, confused; not even Liesl and Friedrich really understand. A day hasn't gone by without tears from all of them. Marta and Gretl are totally withdrawn; Marta doesn't speak and Gretl doesn't even babble anymore.

"No one is eating; they pick at their food. We don't have many alternatives to offer them. Things from the garden don't appeal to them. We haven't had flour or sugar in weeks. Thank goodness we do have eggs to boil and milk to drink.

"Isabel struggled with getting Gretl to drink the boiled milk she prepared. She found some honey to use as a sweetener; it helped."

By now they had arrived at the house – even it looked dead; no children outside running around trying to be the first to see Georg and shout, Papa, Papa's home, and run into his open arms.

Georg was praying he could hold himself together. "Let me go first and see where everyone is."

Georg stood aside for Max and waited with Father Gabriel and Sidney the base commander. He had been silent; it pained him to see his good friend in so much emotional pain. He reassured him. "Georg, I'm here for you; for anything. Never hesitate to come see me. I'll be in touch." He departed quietly.

Isabel had been watching out the window for them. Max saw her as soon as he opened the door. "Where are they?"

"In the playroom – not playing; sitting on the floor each lost in their own thoughts. Gretl took some milk; she's asleep in her crib. Marta's asleep as well. How's Georg?"

"Numb, heartbroken, dreadfully sad – still in a state of disbelief. We stopped at the cemetery. He didn't want to stay long. He did ask about the flowers."

"Was Maria sitting by her parent's grave?"

"She was. She was singing the Twenty-third Psalm. It didn't comfort Georg."

"It's going to take time for all of us. Right now he needs to see the children."

"I know. I'll get him."

Isabel went up to the playroom. "Children, your father's home; he'll be up in a minute."

"Father, you must help me."

"I'll do my best Georg."

They climbed the stairs together. Georg took each stair slow and deliberate. He was in no hurry; he had no idea what to say. He entered the room; five pair of eyes looked at him. Liesl rescued him. "Do you have to go back to the submarine?"

It was painful for him to give a truthful answer. "No children, never; Austria doesn't have a navy anymore."

Kurt was a young boy of seven; he didn't understand. His young mind could only ask "why."

"Kurt, be glad for now that your papa will always be home; someday you will learn all the details."

"Uncle Max is right Kurt." Isabel told him as she moved closer to put her arm around him. She saw his sadness. In barely a whisper he heard. "We're all sad; it's okay to be sad."

Georg looked at the others; he could tell Brigitta was thinking; she was only six but seemed to have a mind of a sixteen year old. "Will you get a job Papa?"

"Someday Brigitta; right now my concern is all of you. We must work through this sadness."

"Your papa's right children; you'll soon see God providing many opportunities. Someone once told me. 'He will open new windows for you to step through.' He also wants you to pray to Him. Remember, He's our Father in heaven; he's always listening. Let's say the Our Father together; it's God's favorite."

He began. "Our Father who art…" And he and the others ended it. "Deliver us from evil. Amen."

Isabel thanked him. "I think we should try and eat a little before we go to sleep. Our neighbors brought us some cornmeal muffins; we have some cured ham and a few berries."

"Good, no eggs tonight; I feel like I was about to cluck like a chicken."

Everyone smiled. Isabel spoke. "Thank you Louisa, we needed to smile. Meet everyone downstairs in a few minutes."

"Come see me anytime Georg. I need to get back to the rectory."

Friedrich led them in the grace before meals. Georg saw in him a new maturity. He was no longer a shy boy of ten.

Before going up to bed Liesl sat beside him. She held his hand. "We prayed your submarine would come home safely; Mama knows you are with us. I've been helping Frau Isabel with Marta and Gretl. When they see you I'm sure Marta will talk again and Gretl will smile and babble."

"Thank you Liesl; you are your mama's daughter. Try and get some sleep."

"You too, Papa."

He had his doubts. He kissed her cheek and watched her walk away. It was Isabel's turn to answer Georg's thoughts. "I know you don't want to sleep in your bedroom. I didn't either after my husband died. I fixed the largest guest room for you. Max moved all of your things. Like me, one day you may find comfort from sitting in there."

"I'm grateful Isabel, thank you."


	2. Adjusting

Adjusting

The night had not been kind to Georg. The darkness lit his emotions. He wrestled with an imaginary image beating his pillow until feathers flew in the air. His breathing was heavy. He was perspiring profusely.

Georg woke in a state of confusion. He sat up immediately. "Where am I?" Then he remembered and the tears fell again. "I must go to her."

He dressed as if he had heard the warning blast on a submarine. The decorated captain quietly closed the front door. His walk was brisk; every step was measured. Now he could see his destination; it made him pause. He disliked cemeteries; not in a fearful way. Perhaps because he was not a true believer; they signified the end to him.

The light of day had broken; it filtered through the trees. He took a deep breath and lifted the latch on the gate. Agathe's grave was under one of those trees and a bench sat next to it. The flowers were still there.

In fact they appeared fresh; there were no bent over flowers. Instead he saw unopened buds among those which were blooming. He searched the cemetery for the young woman whose voice had remained with him. She was nowhere to be seen. He sat. He didn't pray. He couldn't. He really didn't know any prayers to recite. His grief was so very raw.

He was still questioning God; asking Him, "Why." He was lost in his grief; he didn't hear the animals that had come to visit him. The songbird who had perched itself at the end of the bench and was singing its cheerful song or the squirrel who stood on its hind legs and made chirping noises.

Georg knew he had children who needed him. He said his goodbye. "I'll be back tomorrow Agathe." He knew he would return every morning for many days to come.

He shut the gate and secured its latch. He was hoping no one would see him enter the house. He didn't want to explain where he had been. He heard a conversation coming from the kitchen.

The young widow his wife had hired to help Isabel was having a conversation with her. "I don't know what happened in the Captain's room."

"Why, Martha what did you notice?"

"There were feathers everywhere. I can't imagine how the pillow casing got a hole in it."

"He must have had a fitful night's sleep."

"I stuffed them back in; I'll sew it later."

I suppose I beat it to death; I hope it doesn't happen again. Georg contemplated as he went up to dress properly.

Georg returned to the kitchen. "Papa, Papa you are home."

"You didn't believe your sister Marta?"

"I had to see him with my own eyes Liesl." She jumped into his waiting arms. Marta was small for a three year old. Her papa easily lifted her high above his head as she squealed in delight. He held her for a long time before putting her down.

"Have you been awake long, Liesl?"

"I've been helping Frau Isabel with Marta and Gretl."

"She has Georg. She's been a big help."

Gretl was sitting in a highchair which was kept in the kitchen. "And how's my Gretl this morning? Are you going to smile for your papa?" He gently stroked her cheek. She looked at him with a blank stare; almost like she didn't even see him.

"I was hoping she would respond to your voice. I wonder how long this will go on."

"Maybe she needs more time to adjust. I'm sure it was a shock to her to suddenly be without her mother's closeness."

"Yes, we must be patient with her."

Breakfast time was not absent of talking. "Papa, can Louisa and I help Pepé in the garden today?"

"What do you do for him Friedrich?"

"All kinds of things; we've helped him plant seeds and pull weeds and now it's harvest time."

"It's all right with me."

Georg knew nothing about running a household. Agathe had learned those responsibilities quickly. Soon after they were married the war had begun; she had to be the head of the house. She had learned from her mother who had been widowed at a young age. Her home was her pride and joy. Now everyone looked to him for guidance.

Kurt was next to surprise him. He found him at his desk. "Papa I can help with the ledger. I'm good at numbers. Mama taught me." He suddenly stopped talking.

"It's okay Kurt; I always want you to speak about your mama. You and your brother and sisters need to always remember her. Please explain what I'm reading here."

"This is how much money is her cash box. You'll find it the bottom drawer of her desk. And this is all the money in the bank. But not the money from her father; she told me it was for us, her children."

"Do we have any bills to pay?"

"None right now."

"Thank you Son. You can continue to keep the ledger up to date; I leave it to you to keep me informed."

"Thank you Papa, I'm glad I can help you."

He ran off to help in the garden. He too knew how to harvest.

The only child he hadn't seen since breakfast was Brigitta. He found her in his favorite chair, reading. She was almost seven; already she could read books required for the older children. He didn't disturb her.

Max found him in his study. "Your presence has made a difference in the children. This is the first normal day they've had."

"I'm grateful; I wish I could be adjusting as quickly."

"Don't berate yourself Georg; everyone knows it is still very fresh for you. We've had almost two weeks."

Every morning when he visited Agathe's grave he would always notice the flowers. One morning Father Gabriel found him; he too enjoyed the early morning. He would recite the required prayers of a priest as he strolled the garden around the church.

"I haven't seen the young woman who leaves the flowers and whose voice has remained in my mind since that first day."

"Her name is Maria. She comes in the late afternoon or early evening. She helps us at the orphanage; the children love her. Being an orphan herself she can relate to them; she enjoys their time together as much as they do.

"She doesn't like people to know who places the flowers; except around the children, she's very shy and quiet."

"I only want to thank her."

"I'll tell her; maybe one day you both may meet."

By the end of two weeks for Georg, he found the pain in his heart had lessened a bit. It was almost time for school to begin. Father Gabriel came to the house to see him.

"Georg, I know the children's teacher left to be with her husband; to finally take their honeymoon. You may not know; they were married only days before he shipped out with his unit. He was one of the lucky ones. He returned unharmed.

"The Parish School has grades for all your children; even for Marta. During the war we received several young orphans. The school principal helped organize a class for them. Some of the parishioners sent us their younger children as well. It's not a formal class; lots of games, singing, listening to stories. They do color and paint lots of pictures. What are you thinking Georg?"

"That it would be good for them; home schooling has always been part of the aristocracy. I think learning how to get along with others is important too. I also think Marta would enjoy being with other children her age. It would also give Isabel more time with Gretl, who still doesn't smile or babble."

"I'll make all the arrangements. I also noticed you don't attend Mass with them."

"I know Father; you know I'm not Catholic."

"I do Georg; come listen one Sunday. There are others who don't take communion."

"I'll give it some thought."

Before Georg considered going to Mass with his children, school began. This was an anxious time for all of them; none of them had been around other children. Georg and Isabel walked with them the first day. Gretl was in her carriage which had been made into a seat. Marta walked by her side. Father Gabriel met them at the front door of the school building.

"My, don't you look nice. I see anxious smiles."

"I've been trying to put them at ease Father. I do realize this is a new experience for all of them."

"I have just the person to help them, come inside."

"Georg, children, please meet Sister Mary Margaret, the principal."

"Welcome to our school; Father you didn't tell me these children are beautiful."

"Now, now Sister, don't embarrass them, especially the boys."

"I didn't mean too children. I believe you will find everyone very friendly."

"Georg, you go with them. I'll take Marta to her class; it's in another building."

Georg stooped down to Marta's height. "Are you ready to make new friends sweetie?"

"I am Papa; I'm excited."

Marta's classroom was in the orphanage. Isabel knew it was Maria who taught this class. She knew Maria was an orphan herself. She remembered learning some of the details about her past from Father Gabriel.

Maria's father was older before he married. He had spent his youth traveling the world. He was very learned; but not through formal education.

He had found his wife quite by accident; he was visiting a friend. They were introduced and it was love at first sight. In a few months they were married. Almost immediately she was pregnant with Maria.

When Maria was born her father began to read to her; all kinds of stories. She was his pride and joy. When she began to talk she could already recite some of the verses she had heard. He continued to teach her.

The area where they lived had an unusually cold winter; many persons suffered with pneumonia, including Maria's mother. The doctors tried everything. But she died. Maria was four years old.

Her father was devastated. He had to get away. Maria reminded him too much of his wife. He asked his aunt to take her. He began to travel again. He cared about his daughter and would return to see her. He would spend time with her.

Eventually his grief lessened and he returned home. His aunt was elderly; her time was up. She died peacefully in her sleep. He stayed home to care for Maria.

One day, Maria found him asleep in his chair. She had tried to wake him; but he slept on. Maria waited outside on the steps. One of his friends came by and found that he had died. Several families tried to help her. She knew they barely had enough for their own family she always felt like a burden.

Maria had found her way to the church cemetery; she was living on the streets of Pula. Father Gabriel had seen her there on numerous occasions. He was able to verify her circumstances; he immediately found a place for her at the orphanage. Maria had insisted on helping; this class was her idea. Sister Mary Margaret had been hesitant; once she saw her with the children all that had been forgotten.

Isabel didn't say anything about the flowers at Agathe's grave. It was Maria who spoke first. "Do you madam have my new student?"

"I do. Father Gabriel told me you would be her teacher. This is Marta. Can you say hello dear?"

Marta was very polite. "Hello Fräulein."

Maria quickly corrected her. "Hello Marta, all the children call me Maria. You can too."

Marta smiled at her. Maria bent down to take her hand. Her eyes drifted to Gretl in the carriage. Her blank affect did not go unnoticed; she worried Maria. For now she concentrated on her new pupil.

Georg wrestled with Father Gabriel's suggestion he attend Mass with his children. I know it would please Agathe. It can't hurt me. No one said anything when he joined them the following Sunday. The prelude canticle began. He heard her voice. Maria's voice led the choir; it was she who started their singing and she whose last note ended it.

Georg didn't understand how it was that her voice comforted him. He returned; Sunday after Sunday. He and the children had made big strides in putting their grief behind them.

Maria saw Gretl almost every day. She began to really worry Maria. She spoke with Sister Mary Margaret.

"Did you know the Captain's youngest daughter doesn't smile or babble? Isabel tells me she's been that way since her mother died. Do you think the Captain would let me work with her? His oldest daughter is very mature for her age; she could take her home after her last class."

"You're very observant Maria. Children who lose their mother at an early age many times withdraw for a long time. They need someone kind and loving to spend time with them and break through their isolation. I'll speak with Isabel."

Isabel was grateful. "Thank you Sister; the Captain and I are really getting worried. Her total withdrawal has gone on too long."

"Maria seems to have a natural ability to teach; I know she had no formal education. It's her God given gift. And I know you have seen the other children in the class; they adore her."

"I know. Marta talks about her all the time."

It had been all arranged. Every day Isabel would pick up Marta at one o'clock and leave Gretl with Maria. Gretl didn't seem to mind who cared for her; she was in her own world. Maria had learned she was normal in her growth. She ate foods appropriate for her age. She had crawled; stood up by hanging on to furniture and had recently taken a few steps on her own.

Maria was sure the sudden loss of her mother's touch and the milk she provided was a shock to her undeveloped mind. It wasn't that she wasn't loved; Isabel had cared for her since she was born. But she wasn't Agathe.

Maria knew she had to gain the child's confidence. She knew she had to be patient; she could not force Gretl to respond to her.

They spent an hour and a half together. Much of the time Maria read to her. She was an expressive reader; her voice went up and down in reaction to the action in the story. Sometimes she used puppets she had made from old socks and pretended the puppet was talking.

Gretl seemed to really enjoy the songs she sang to her. She began to relax in Maria's lap. Maria felt she had made some progress but Gretl still worried her.

Maria had two more weeks with her before the children had their Christmas vacation. She noticed Liesl's demeanor when she came for Gretl. "What wrong Liesl?"

"Maria, we're all sad. Christmas won't be the same without our mama. She had as much fun as we did."

"Perhaps your papa and Frau Isabel will find a way to make it a happy time." Liesl wasn't convinced; she walked home slowly; pushing Gretl in the carriage; she was very sad.

Isabel saw her; immediately she knew. "Are you thinking about Christmas?"

"I am. I can't get excited."

"I know. Your papa and I will find some way to make it a happy time." She heard her but went up to her room. She didn't want anyone to see her tears.

Georg wasn't much better. He turned to Isabel for help. "Isabel, do you have any ideas how we can celebrate Christmas this year?"

"Georg, I don't right this minute. I only know we need to find a way to celebrate. Today Liesl was in tears thinking about Christmas without her mama. Maybe we can do something different."

"Like what Isabel?"

"Give me a few days to think about it."

Isabel had observed Marta with the orphans in her class. She had an idea. Isabel would wait until the children were in bed to discuss it with Georg.


	3. A Motherless Christmas

A Motherless Christmas

The two little girls were asleep. The others were all in Liesl's room talking. The door was wide open. Isabel heard. "Maybe we shouldn't even celebrate Christmas this year."

"May I come in?"

"Did you hear Liesl?"

"I did. Don't you think your mama would want you to celebrate the birth of Jesus?"

"Yes, but I'm sure God doesn't want to see sad children."

"Trust me children; I have an idea. Why don't you get in your own rooms and try and get some sleep."

"Will you tell us your idea soon Frau Schmidt?"

"Soon children."

Isabel took each step slowly down the stairs. She was hoping Georg would be agreeable to her idea. She found him with Max; they had begun to reminisce. Georg saw her sit down. "Have you been thinking about our Christmas celebration Isabel?"

"Yes I have Georg. I think we should include the children from the orphanage."

"Tell me more."

"There are not a large number of them. Father Gabriel told me that relatives learned about some of them who had been placed there and came and took them home. There may be ten remaining; a couple of older children around the ages of your oldest; the others are around Marta's and Brigitta's age. They could join us on Christmas Eve and spend the night. Children don't mind sleeping on the floor. Your thoughts, Georg?"

"I see your reasoning. My children will focus on the orphans and may not miss their mama so much."

"If I may Georg, share my observation."

"Of course Max."

"I've heard Liesl and Friedrich mention the two who are in their class. I believe they would love to invite them."

"I have no objection. I'd like to invite Maria. Father Gabriel told me her parents died when she was young. I doubt she has ever celebrated a family Christmas. Besides, I think Gretl would like her to be here."

"I can ask her Georg."

"Thank you Isabel. I think I'll turn in."

"Go on Isabel; it's my turn to lock up."

"Thank you Max."

Isabel found Sister Mary Margaret the very next day. She was thrilled. "I admire the Captain's decision; not many widowers could be so kind. I think God has silently spoken to him."

"That's not all, Sister. He also wants Maria to come too. Father Gabriel told him she's been an orphan since she was young."

"You know she's very shy around adults. It will take some convincing."

"Georg wants her to come and be with Gretl. He thinks she would want her there."

"Give me a couple of days; I'll let you know soon."

Sister Mary Margaret received the response from Maria she expected. "Not me; he really doesn't want me. He's being overly kind."

"I don't think so Maria. His request is genuine; besides he feels Gretl needs you there."

"Let me pray about it. I'll give you my answer soon."

Sister Mary Margaret told Isabel about their conversation. "We must pray her decision is yes. I wouldn't tell the Captain yet. We need to wait for her answer. The orphans are different. They would be honored; people's kindness towards them continues to amaze them."

"For now, I'll make plans for them. I'll tell the children this afternoon."

Isabel walked home with a silent prayer on her lips. God please help Maria understand that she is needed to help this family celebrate the birth of your Son.

School was beginning to wind down for the Christmas vacation. None of the children had much homework. Isabel found them playing charades, using stories of all kinds from fairytales to Moby Dick.

"I have some good news children."

"Tell us," she heard from six voices.

"Your Papa has invited all the orphans to be with us on Christmas; they would spend the night with us on Christmas Eve."

"Did he really?" She was asked.

"He did indeed. It's all arranged. Father Gabriel has already told them."

"This is wonderful news; I know Mama is pleased."

"Yes Liesl, I'm sure she is."

Marta left with Isabel. "Are you going to invite Angela?"

"Of course I am Marta. She can sleep with you. Is that alright?"

"Yes, I can't wait until Christmas."

"Come with me, you can help me in the kitchen."

Martha had started dinner. Gretl was keeping her company sitting in her highchair. Both Martha and Isabel would talk to her; hoping one day she might come out of her shell and respond.

The children immediately started to make plans for their Christmas Eve guests. Liesl and Louisa took charge. "We need to find presents for all of them."

"Maybe we have clothes that still look new." After Liesl's suggestion the others chimed in with their ideas. "We can use all of Frau Isabel's fabric scraps to make puppets, blocks and maybe even doll clothes."

"What about for the boys? Do you or Kurt have any ideas?"

"I'm thinking Liesl."

"Okay Friedrich, we have almost two weeks."

"I'm sure we will have something by then."

"Is anyone writing a Father Christmas letter?"

Friedrich answered Louisa. "I don't think so; that reminds me of Mama."

"I know. I suppose I should break the news to Papa."

"Let me Louisa."

"Are you sure Brigitta?"

"Hmmmmn; I can still curl up on his lap."

It was only a day later; Brigitta found the perfect opportunity. "May I sit with you Papa?"

"Of course you can; right here on the footstool."

"No, I want your lap."

"Why does my Brigitta want to sit on her papa's lap?"

"To tell you something very important." She climbed up and sat so she could look at him.

Georg was intrigued. "What has that big girl mind of yours thought about now?"

"Well, I was thinking about the two Great Commandments; to love God wholeheartedly and to always think about others; do something unexpected to make others happy."

"They are both good ways to live. Is there something else?"

"If my brothers and sisters and I wrote Father Christmas letters, we would ask to be able to do something unexpected."

Georg was anticipating her conclusion. "Our orphan friends have very little. We have many things; clothes, toys, books and games. We have many things which are almost new. Our present to the Christ Child is to give to them; just as God gave Him to us to help make us perfect again."

"I'll say it for you. Your mama is smiling. She wants us to have a blessed Christmas. It pleases her and God that you want to give to others. You can tell the others I'm pleased."

Her arms went around his neck; giving him a baby bear hug and a big kiss on the cheek. "I knew you would understand."

Isabel had hid herself. Brigitta had always surprised her; first reading books at age two and writing stories at four. She ran past her on the way to find the others.

"Did you hear?"

"I wasn't eavesdropping Georg but I did hear Brigitta. I'm sure all the others had that same lesson in religion class. I was wondering about Father Christmas letters. Last years were very short; I don't think any of them really believed the fable. I'm only sad because they've grown up and I've gotten older."

"We both have Isabel."

"Make that three."

"Did you hear too Max."

"I did. My Christmas wish is for Gretl to be happy."

"It's all of ours. Did Maria give you an answer yet, Isabel?"

"Not yet, maybe tomorrow."

Sister Mary Margaret was visiting Maria's classroom when Isabel arrived with Marta. "I'll watch Gretl for you; Maria wants to talk to you."

"I'm very humbled that the Captain wishes me to join my children at your Christmas celebration. It would be impolite not to accept."

"I'm pleased Maria; hopefully your presence will help Gretl."

"Perhaps it will; maybe it will be the turning point."

"I hope you're right. Georg has become more worried; her silence has gone on a long time."

On Christmas Eve the children and Maria came to the house right after lunch. The von Trapp children were ready for them. Girls outnumbered the boys by two; the four boys put their things in the room with Friedrich and Kurt. The carpet between the beds was large enough for them to sleep there.

Two of the girls went with Liesl to put their things in her room; the three who were friends with Louisa and Brigitta went with them. The last little girl, Angela would sleep with Marta in her bed; she was tiny like Marta, there was more than enough room. And of course Gretl's crib was in the same room. Maria had the room Georg and Agathe had shared; although she wasn't told that.

Max had the gramophone cranked and ready to place the needle on the first of many Christmas records. The oldest boy asked Friedrich. "How does it work?"

Max explained in detail. He held up one of the records. "These grooves or tiny ridges have been etched by a sharp needle which vibrates to the music. The gramophone needle picks up those etchings and turns it back into music."

"That's fascinating sir."

"Please call me Uncle Max; that goes for all of you."

"And I'm Mr. Papa."

"Thank you Captain."

Maria was standing off to one side; observing. She began to sing along; soon everyone was singing. Max played record after record. They were having the best time.

When Gretl woke from her nap, she had some pudding. Her talents with a cup weren't perfected. The pudding was a more efficient way of being sure she had enough milk. When she was finished, Isabel brought her from the kitchen. She placed her on the floor; she immediately crawled over to Maria and tugged at her skirt.

Georg was watching; without being obvious. He saw Maria pick her up and Gretl allowed her a hug. Still she didn't smile. There was something about this scene that touched his heart. Maybe she will break her silence soon.

"Okay every one; make way for Pepé and the Christmas Tree."

Pepé was Italian. "Senora Isabel, where shall I put it?"

"In front of the window this year; gives us more room to sit by it."

"Perfect Pepé."

"Not too big, not too small; perfect Goldilocks said." Marta giggled out and everyone laughed.

Isabel had everything ready; the colored paper strips had been cut; scissors available to cut the fancy paper to wrap the candies and adding a piece of yarn for hanging them on the tree. All the children sat on the floor and got busy.

Georg, Max and Pepé secured the candle holders. After the tree was wrapped with yards and yards of paper chains and all the colorful candies were placed, the men put the candles in the holders.

Every one stood back and admired it. Marta saw Maria. "Why are you crying?"

"Tears of joy little one; it's so beautiful."

"Wait until morning when the candles are lit; it will glow beyond description."

"I can't even imagine Captain." The two shared a look which could only be described as longing for something neither could express.

The family and their guests cleaned up and headed to the church for Christmas Eve Mass; a special service for the children. Gretl's carriage was left at the door; she sat with Maria on the same pew as all the other adults; Georg was at the opposite end. He could hear Maria singing loud and clear; her voice had continued to be healing to him; it was the one thing he had enjoyed most about Sunday Mass.

The service ended with the singing of _Silent Night;_ sang with only guitar accompaniment. Father Gabriel greeted everyone at the door. He addressed the orphans. "Have you been having fun?"

One of the older girls spoke. "Father, the Christmas tree is beautiful even without the candles being lit."

"Tomorrow it will glow with the love of Jesus; it will be spectacular." Then he spoke to Georg. "Thank you for opening your home to these children."

"I had to; I heard voices tell me it was the right thing to do. I know Agathe is smiling."

"You're a good man Captain."

And then to Maria. "Gretl seems happier."

"I think so too."

"And you Maria; are you enjoying yourself."

"Very much Father; I don't remember such a wonderful celebration.

While the family was at church, Martha had put the finishing touches on their dinner. It was a lovely meal; the food shortages had eased some. Everyone had their fill. After the singing of more Christmas carols, the children went up to bed.

It took them over an hour to settle down. Maria and Isabel checked on all of them. Isabel reminded them. "You can't come downstairs in the morning until I tell you."

They walked to Maria's bedroom. "I heard what you told Father Gabriel."

"It's true Isabel; this is my very first family celebration of Christmas. I feel blessed to be here."

"Georg and I are happy to have you with us; without everyone I'm afraid this would have been a very somber Christmas."

They said their goodnights. Maria knelt on the side of her bed. She prayed her normal prayers. She felt a presence. It came to her; this is the master suite. She wasn't scared. A feeling of warmth came over her, as if someone was holding her; she climbed into bed and slept until voices outside her door woke her. She went to the door; cracked it open. "Remember what Frau Isabel told you. I'll be dressed in a minute."

They sat at the top of the stairs. Isabel already had Gretl downstairs with her. Georg had told her. "The candles are all lit; they can come down now."

Kurt was a third of the way down the stairs; sitting. He saw her; his face lit up. She barely got the words out of her mouth when she was almost trampled by sixteen children. Maria was more timid; she came down last. Immediately Gretl reached for her.

"Come here little one. Are you happy today?" She didn't answer in words; her little arms went around Maria's neck. "I believe that is a yes Gretl."

Their papa was at the foot of the stairs. It was tradition to sing before seeing the tree. He began the familiar words to _Silent Night._ Maria's voice joined his; they shared what some would call a parental look.

Maria saw his eyes; his blue eyes sparkled. He saw her looking at him. He noticed her moist eyes. He knew why; he didn't speak. Instead he continued the tradition. "Merry Christmas everyone."

All the voices answered him. "Yes, Merry Christmas."

Georg led them to the living room. The beauty of the lit tree made them pause. The orphans stared. They saw the packages all around its base. Suddenly, all the tree's candles flickered in one direction at the same time; as if a wind had breathed on them.

Liesl answered for all of them. "An angel caused the air to move. Mama is smiling."

Maria finished for her. "So is God. He's extremely pleased Liesl to see you and your family celebrating Christmas Day with others. Showing kindness to others is one of the Great Commandments."

"Well said Maria, thank you." Maria put her head down; complements always made her shy. "Okay children, find your present."

There wasn't bedlam; the children waited their turn to open their present. Everyone oohed and aahed over the others present. There were blocks, toy cars, a wind up train set, balls of all shapes and sizes; dolls and doll clothes; clothing and books.

Maria was terribly surprised when Georg presented her with a large box. "For me sir, I didn't…"

He cut her off. "Please accept it as a thank you for all you have done for my family." He didn't add, and me. He didn't want to embarrass her; but it was the truth.

She opened it to find, a beautiful dress and a lovely hat. Maria was speechless. She had a thought. God is blessing me because somewhere in my childhood I must have done something to please Him.

"Thank you Captain, your kindness is overwhelming."

Max broke the seriousness of the moment with some music; the Christmas portion of Handel's Messiah.

The family would always remember Agathe. God had filled their hearts that Christmas morning. They had been given permission to move into the New Year with joy.


	4. A New Year

A New Year

Their joy was tempered with sadness when it came time for the orphans to go home. All the children wanted to walk with their papa when the orphans and Maria returned to the orphanage late that Christmas day. Maria couldn't help but notice the sad faces on all the children. She knew they had become very good friends.

"Children, don't be unhappy. We can be together every day. Tomorrow you can come to my classroom; we'll play games, maybe even paint. Is that alright Captain?"

"Of course it is Maria."

"Can we come here right after breakfast tomorrow?"

"Kurt, the children and I both have chores to do in the morning. How about ten o'clock?"

"Then it's all arranged. I'll walk them here around that time."

"Thank you Papa, you'll have time to read the newspaper in peace and quiet."

"Now Brigitta you know very well I don't mind hearing you children play. I do thank you for thinking about me."

"You're welcome Papa."

"My dear Brigitta, you make you papa feel old with all your grown-up talk." Georg shared a glance with his precocious daughter. He let it pass. "I see we have arrived."

The children said goodbye and Georg heard multiple thank yous from the orphans again. His children talked all the way home. He heard Maria's named mentioned several times. Liesl was walking with her papa.

"Papa, all of us feel so lucky to have Maria in our lives. She's always thinking about other people."

"Yes, I see that too. Her heart is filled with love and she wants to share it with everybody."

"I want to be like her. I know Mama would be pleased."

"Yes she would and I'm pleased too." His arm went around his oldest daughter and pulled her close for an affectionate hug. She ran on ahead to catch up with the others.

Georg was lost in his own thoughts. She is a wonderful young woman. I wonder if my family would have adjusted to life without their mother if she hadn't become a part of our lives. God I will always be grateful.

The morning came. Georg saw the children watching the clock. "Can we go now Papa?"

"We can leave now; it will be ten by the time we arrive."

Maria welcomed them. Liesl took Gretl from her carriage. She immediately walked to Maria. She picked her up and directed the children to their first activity. The routine for the week began. Georg left them and went home to read the paper in quiet. He chuckled as he remembered Brigitta's statement.

Maria had kept them busy all week. The New Year arrived with little fanfare. The children returned to school. That first day Georg met with the base commander. He still functioned in his capacity as the details of the treaty were put in place. He had spoken with Georg before but had nothing definite to tell him. He did now. He began with small talk.

"Georg, I heard your children had a nice Christmas. Father Gabriel told me how it came to be that the orphans spent Christmas with you. He was so pleased they had learned the Golden Rule and sought to follow it."

"It was all Isabel's idea, Sidney. I invited Maria; I knew about her past. Her presence helped a great deal. She progressed their friendship by planning activities during the week before school started again."

"She seems to have a heart full of love to give away; knowing her past it makes it all the more remarkable."

"I know; everyone felt her love. Do you have news for me?"

"I do Georg and it's not all good. As you well know you are living in Italy now; a country which flip-flopped during the war; first being neutral then entering the war with Britain and eventually the United States. They wanted to re-establish the Italian Empire; those countries had promised them land for their service.

"They're not pleased either of us is still living here. I don't believe anything is imminent. My duties will not be phased out for several more months. I will be able to give you advanced warning."

"Not exactly the news I wanted to hear. I can't imagine needing to uproot the family; everyone, except Gretl, has fully put their grief behind them."

"I know Georg. My family isn't pleased either."

Georg didn't share this news with anyone immediately. His hand was forced. Someone else read the paper every day, Max. That day he had read some disturbing news. He went looking for Georg.

"Who is this guy named Mussolini? "

"I'm afraid he's become our enemy. He knows I'm living here in Pula. He may force us to leave."

"I thought you might tell me that. Why can't we all get along?"

"I know Max; I don't understand either. I think about Father Gabriel's explanation that we are imperfect. Many want to be god; so they go to war. I'm trying not to dwell on it. Sidney will keep me informed."

Maria had looked forward to her time with Gretl when school resumed. She had learned something over the Christmas holiday. Gretl's favorite story was Goldilocks and the Three Bears. She found a copy in the school library; it was a big book with simple pictures.

Maria often sat with Gretl in a large comfortable chair she had in her classroom. Gretl never resisted Maria's hugs. "Gretl, your sister Brigitta told me this is your favorite story."

She opened the book to the first page. Maria noticed her face brightened. "Is that an almost smile little one?" Her eyes opened wide as she looked at the picture. Maria was pleased. She began to read.

"Once upon a time, there was a little girl named Goldilocks. She went for a walk in the forest. Pretty soon, she came upon a house. She knocked and, when no one answered, she walked right in." Every few words she would look at Gretl. Her countenance never changed but Maria knew she was listening to every word. Maria continued; the girl tasted the porridge; then sat in three chairs and broke one; then fell asleep in the baby bear's bed.

Gretl was engaged in the story; she seemed to be waiting for the next part. Maria was sure she knew what was coming next. When she read about the bears first discovery; their porridge being gone; the words, "the mama bear said," struck a chord. Gretl looked at her and spoke her first word. "Mama."

Maria's smiled broadened. "Very good Gretl; mama bear wasn't happy." She went on reading. She turned the page to read about their discovery of the chairs. She read that phrase again; "the mama bear said," and Gretl repeated, "Mama." This time Maria became concerned but she continued to read the story. Gretl let her finish.

After she turned the page and Gretl had a good look at the picture; she smiled and looked directly at Maria. Loud and clear she said. "Mama, my mama."

Maria became alarmed. She realized Gretl was calling her mama. "Not mama Gretl, my name is Maria."

She repeated. "Mama, my mama." And smiled.

"Oh dear, what do I do now?" She mumbled. Maria smiled at her; but remained silent. "Let me sing you a song. Your sister will be here in a few minutes."

"Liesl, Gretl is very happy today."

"I see she is smiling."

"Yes, finally; she'll be talking soon, I'm sure."

When Liesl and Gretl were out of sight, Maria ran to find Sister Mary Margaret. She told her what happened.

"I must be truthful Maria. It doesn't surprise me. Gretl doesn't remember Agathe very well. You're as beautiful as she was; and as loving. You hold her close to your breast. She feels loved."

"I can't let her believe I am her mama; it wouldn't be right."

"Try not to dwell on it. Hopefully Gretl will begin to talk more; she's getting older. Perhaps she will be able to understand soon."

"I hope you are right Sister."

The next day Maria had another shock when Isabel asked her. "Maria did Gretl call you Mama?"

"Oh dear, she told you." Maria hid her face in her hands.

"Maria, don't be ashamed. It doesn't surprise me. She feels your love; the same kind of love Agathe gave her. In time she will be able to know the truth."

"What will the Captain think?"

"The same as me; he understands children's minds. Don't worry; I'll break it to him gently."

Isabel found an opportune moment. His response was as she expected. "I'm glad she has spoken. It doesn't bother me at all she thinks Maria is her mother. Maria has more love to give than most people given her sad past."

Isabel was concerned about the other children. She decided to wait for their reaction. She shouldn't have been worried. Liesl told her. "We know Gretl doesn't remember mama very well. Maria is just as loving."

Liesl repeated similar words to Maria when she picked up Gretl the next day. "Are you sure Liesl? It wasn't my intent to replace your mama in her mind."

"We're sure Maria. Marta thinks of you in the same way; she's too shy to say it."

"Are you ready to go home Gretl?"

"Ready Liesl, goodbye mama."

Maria's eyes glistened. "Goodbye Gretl, see you tomorrow."

When Liesl got home she asked Isabel to ask her a question. "Did you have fun with Maria?"

"Fun with mama."

Isabel and Liesl shared a smile. "I'm glad she's smiling and talking."

"Me too, Frau Schmidt."

Georg was standing in the doorway; listening. "Gretl, I'm glad you had fun with Maria. Do you want to play with papa?"

Gretl surprised him. "Play elephant, Papa." He remembered. She was in the living room one day when he was playing with Kurt and Marta.

"Liesl come with us. I don't know if she can hang on tight enough."

"Okay Gretl, I'm on my hands and knees. Liesl help her on my back."

Georg was a very gentle elephant; not one who tried to throw his rider like he had Kurt. "You nice elephant Papa. Me want off."

Liesl held her. "Did you enjoy your ride?"

"Me did. Play ball Papa."

The two sat on the carpet throwing the ball back and forth. Georg was pleased. Now my family is whole.

Georg wasn't visiting Agathe's grave every day. He had stopped after he began to attend Sunday Mass regularly. He knew he could talk to her anywhere but he felt closer to her spirit at her grave. Maria still kept fresh flowers there and at her parent's grave.

He went this morning. January and February were the rainy months in Pula. This particular morning was cold and damp; a light drizzle was falling. Georg was wearing his hat and overcoat. Although the trees were without leaves, the branches still offered some protection. He removed his hat; held it his hands as he sat on the bench.

"Did you hear Gretl? She finally spoke. Yes, I know she called Maria, mama. I hope you don't mind. When she gets older I'll show her pictures of you, so she will know who gave birth to her. The other children will help too. I want you to know sweetheart, there will always be a special place in my heart for you."

Georg replaced his hat and walked home feeling content. "God, I'm not angry anymore. I know now there is a time for everything; nothing on this earth is permanent."

As he got closer to the house, the sun broke through the clouds. It became a beautiful day. It reflected the way he felt. The days which followed were as upbeat and happy for the entire family.

Even the Church's calendar which told everyone it was the Lenten season of repentance didn't dampen this family's spirits. Father Gabriel had assured them that God didn't want to see long faces or hear people pounding their breasts to show their remorse. He wanted to see them care for their neighbor; for brothers and sisters to be kind to one another and to spend a few extra minutes in prayer.

Maria helped all the children follow Father Gabriel's suggestions. She spoke to all the school children. "Every one of you has at least one piece of clothing or a toy or game that you can give to the less fortunate. Bring them to my room in the orphanage."

Isabel and Gretl walked the few blocks from their home to the church. They found Maria in her classroom sorting all the clothes. She saw them arrive with Gretl's carriage full to the brim.

"Me give my baby clothes."

"I'm sure a new mama can use them."

"Me do too mama."

"Now you know my name is Maria."

Gretl giggled. Maria gave her a big hug. "I love you little one."

"I love you too Maria."

"Thank you sweetie."

Gretl seemed to explode with words. She was talking all the time; at home and when she came to see Maria.

"You have a lot to say little one. Maria is very happy."

"Me happy too."

Everyone in the family rejoiced. Their happiness was right on time; gone were the repentant days of Lent; it was now the joyous season of Easter.

Maria had a lot of help with her idea; a huge Easter Egg hunt. On Easter Saturday, Maria's schoolroom was full of hardboiled eggs. Mothers brought their secret ways to color the shells. Basins full of hot colored water were everywhere. Big spoons were used to lift them out to dry.

The children oohed and aahed over all the colorful eggs. Georg came to see the production line. Maria found him alone for a moment. "Will you help me in the morning?"

"I'd be pleased Maria. I did it once or twice. I'll meet you just as the sky begins to lighten.

"Perfect Captain."

His children never stopped talking about all the fun they had had. It took Isabel over an hour to convince them to go to sleep; including Marta and Gretl.

Georg met Maria at the arranged time. "My, that's a lot of eggs Maria."

"There are a lot of children and maybe even some who are visiting with relatives will come too."

The garden around the church was the perfect spot. Father Gabriel found them. "I see you are finished. I can only see a few; you must have hidden them well."

"The older children need a challenge; I know from experience."

"Is that right Captain?"

"It is. I also know they never find all of them; my gardener always found some when he started his early spring planting. I better go home and get properly dressed."

"See you both in church."

Father Gabriel had learned early in his priesthood; families liked an early Mass on Easter Sunday. This year was no different; the family service was at eight o'clock. The von Trapp family was among the first to arrive. As usual they took their seats near the front. Gretl and Marta enjoyed being able to observe the service. Gretl could also see Maria in the side choir loft.

Maria's voice could be heard as the choir began with _Alleluia the Strife is O'er,_ and the song of praise, _Jesus Christ is Risen Today_, and finally _The Lord has Risen, Alleluia_.

The congregation filed out after the final blessing; the children gathered around the steps of the church; baskets in hand. Father Gabriel quieted them. "Now remember, those children under six go first; they should use the front garden gate. Moms and Dads go with your children."

"Is it our turn now?"

"Now you older children can wait a few more minutes. When I say go; you head for the back gate." He did make them wait. "Okay go!"

Maria had joined Isabel with the youngest children; those Gretl's age. She made sure each one found at least three eggs. She knew there were more than enough. Georg supervised the older children; he stood and watched. He was pleasantly surprise; there was no pushing or shoving. By the time the whistle was blown, everyone had a basket full of eggs.

All of the von Trapp family met on the walkway towards their house. Maria noticed the overflowing baskets. "You have a lot of eggs children."

Isabel heard her. "Too many for us to eat before they spoil. After brunch Pepé will take some to our neighbors."

Marta and Gretl took Maria's hands as they walked home. Once again Martha was already at the house preparing the table for brunch. When they got home, she had lots of helpers cracking the eggs. She took the first dozen to make special eggs. The yolks were mashed and mixed with a homemade sauce; the mixture was placed back in the egg halves.

"Maria, your place is right here beside me."

"Thank you Captain. Goodness, look at all this food. We must say a special blessing."

"Will you Maria?"

"I'd be honored." She waited for them to bow their heads.

"We rejoice in the risen Lord.  
Like the goodness of the five loaves and two fishes,  
Which God divided among the five thousand men,  
May the blessing of the King who so divided  
Be upon our share of this Easter meal. Amen."

The family responded. "Amen."

Another milestone had been accomplished by this motherless family; Agathe would never be forgotten no matter what the future held.


	5. The Spring Melt

The Spring Melt

The joyous season of Easter soon became Spring. The return of spring temperatures did not bring good news to Georg. The base commander met with him one morning.

"Georg, have you been following Benito Mussolini?"

"He has been in the newspaper a lot. Does he have ambitions?"

"Yes Georg, he has set up a fascist government which is aligning itself with this new name in German politics, Adolf Hitler. A sharp reversal for him; he sees Hitler as the way to socialist domination."

"So, what are you telling me?"

"I think you need to be prepared to leave Italy. I'm sending my family to Switzerland for now; ultimately it may be America,"

"Sidney, we've known each other a long time. Why such a drastic destination?"

"It's my gut feeling Georg. I'll be around awhile working with our Austrian Secret Police counterparts. I'm sure we will both have advanced warning."

"Not comforting Sidney, not at all."

"I know my friend."

Georg confined in Max. "Remember when you asked me about Mussolini?"

"I do. What's happening?"

"He and some German named Adolf Hitler are conspiring to challenge the treaty. He's formed an army in Germany. The people of Austria want to merge with them and become one country again. In time I'm sure they will try and get me back to command one of their new submarines."

"Tell me no more. How much time do we have?"

"Not sure, Sidney will give us early warning."

Two days later later, Georg went to see the Father Gabriel. "What's on your mind, Georg?"

"Father, I know you must read the newspaper."

"Yes, as terrible as the news is; I must keep myself informed. Georg, I know what is happening in our region. I can read between the lines. Germany wants to become a dominate country again; that means you would be in high demand."

"You assess correctly. Sidney is keeping me informed. I don't think there is a lot of time before Mussolini makes his move on behalf of this guy named Hitler."

"Tell me what I can do."

"From what I know already; neither of them would let anything stop them; include taking hostages. I must convince Maria to come with us. I fear she would be their first target."

"You're absolutely right. Let me find out if she has any knowledge of what's going on here in Italy. Give me a few days; I'll find you."

"Alright, I'll wait to hear from you." They said their goodbyes and departed; each held the same prayer. Please let her answer be yes.

Father Gabriel didn't wait. He knew where to find Maria. He walked to the cemetery early that evening. He saw her adding fresh flowers to both gravesites. "Have you recited the prayers?"

"I have Father. What brings you here?"

"I need to talk to you; walk with me."

Father Gabriel shut the gate behind them. "Your voice sounds serious Father."

"It's all this news I read in the newspaper; men still have aspirations to want what isn't theirs."

"I know Father; I try not to read all of it. I can't help but be attracted to the headlines. All I know is that our seaport is now a part of Italy."

"Yes Maria it is. And our new leader Mussolini doesn't like all these Austrians who still live here."

Maria stopped. She looked at him with her eyes wide open. "Is the Captain and his family in danger?"

"He is Maria."

She placed her hand on his forearm. "Does it mean he will he need to leave?"

"Someday; but that isn't all Maria." He covered her hand with his, "Our leader likes the ideals of an evil man named Hitler. The Bishop has told me all about him. He not only wants a large empire; he wants it to be free of all Jewish people. Many of them in Germany have already disappeared.

"He's so evil Maria; he would do whatever it takes to bring the Captain to Bremerhaven, the German submarine base where his modern submarines are docked. Maria you are a friend of his family; he could use you as a hostage to get the Captain."

"You're not serious Father."

"It's the truth Maria. The Captain wants you to leave with them. You must Maria."

"Leave here; this is my home."

"Maria, you have become part of a family who loves you; the children all love you as a mother. It's not just Gretl; I see it in all of them. They will always remember Agathe; her human remains may stay here. Her spirit is in their hearts. The same for you; you carry the spirits of your mom and dad in your heart.

"I'll see to it that flowers are always placed on each of their graves. You need to go with them."

"I hear you. I still want to pray about it. Do I have a few days?"

"You do. Tell me your answer when your heart is ready."

"I will Father."

Maria went back to the cemetery. She would pray there. At times she spoke out loud. "Mom and Dad, did you hear? I can't put the Captain in danger or let his two little girls become sad again. It's so hard to know what to do. Help me."

Maria covered her face with her hands and rested her elbows on her knees. "Tell me please." She thought she heard a man's voice. She sat up; only to return to the same position. Again her mind heard. "Go my daughter; we'll always be with you."

The evening songbirds began to sing. To Maria they seemed to sing, alleluia, alleluia. She added the phrase, "He is risen, alleluia." She felt God had answered her prayers. She informed Father Gabriel in the morning.

"It's the right thing to do. I must be truthful, you will be missed."

"God will send someone to fill my shoes; I'm certain."

"Your faith has always amazed me, Maria. I'll tell Georg."

He was at home talking with the four adults, Isabel, Martha, Max and Pepé. "I know this is difficult; there's no other way. We need to leave Pula, this home. Because of me you are all in danger."

"Do we have much time Georg?"

"I don't know exactly. I also asked Father Gabriel to convince Maria to come with us."

"I was thinking about her. These two leaders are cut from the same cloth – evil. I fear nothing is incomprehensible for them to do."

"Yes Max, Sidney told me the same thing."

Father wasted no time. He went to the home while all the children were still at school. After Easter, Gretl had joined the class with Marta. He rang the bell. Georg himself opened the door. After a hurried greeting Father blurted out. "She'll go with you."

"Good news Father; come join us."

"It's official everyone, Maria will join us."

"It's a sad day." Father Gabriel began. "You have been a part of this community for a long time. You will be missed."

"And Father, we can't thank you enough for your comfort during our tragic filled days. You and Sister Mary Margaret gave strength to all of us. You know we will always pray for you both and all the people of this parish. We will miss you dearly."

"Thank you Isabel; I'll pass on your comments. Georg, please give me as much warning as possible. I need to get to back to the church. Your secret is safe with me. I can see myself out."

"Who's going to take care of the animals? We can't leave them to fend for themselves."

"Don't worry Pepé, They will be cared for."

"Georg, are you sure you want me to come with you?"

"Now Martha, you know why. You're a part of this family too. Besides I'm still going to need help cooking. Maria has many talents, but I'm sure cooking isn't one of them."

"I only wanted to be sure Isabel."

Finally Georg heard from Max. "Are our last days imminent?"

"No I don't believe so; Sidney will give me as much advanced warning as possible. Remember, nothing about this to the children. That moment will come soon enough."

Isabel worried. She knew the older children and even Brigitta were very perceptive. She was very careful around them; never a frown or a slouch. It was only a few days later. Pepé would have an encounter.

Although the food shortage had eased, he still bartered for flour and sugar. The businesses in town had learned how to get along on less; their patrons still enjoyed their cooking and baked goods. Pepé had an overabundance of milk and eggs; it was a perfect exchange.

His trip into town was at about the same time every morning. He had completed the exchange; the flour and sugar were in his truck. He heard a familiar sound; a Boatswain's whistle had sounded. Pepé looked around. He saw a familiar face hiding in a door well. He walked in that direction.

"You're smiling Pepé."

"I know; that whistle sound brings back memories."

"Memories of Agathe scolding Georg about sounding it in the house."

"How did you know?"

"My wife did the same; neither mother wanted their sons to follow in their father's footsteps. I would hear, 'Put that away Sidney or I'll hide it.'"

"Exactly, why do you need to see me? I hope it's not terrible news."

"No not terrible; but Georg does need to begin to plan. In this envelope are all the items he needs to know to get you safely to Switzerland. I didn't want to chance it by meeting with him. There are a number of Italian soldiers who patrol the area. If he needs me I'll be around in the morning. You may not see me; but I will see you and get your attention."

"I don't like this one bit. I'll take this to Georg immediately."

By the time Pepé looked back, Sidney was gone. When he arrived home; the children were in school; the two women were upstairs and Max was sitting on the porch. He found Georg in his study.

"Excuse me Georg, this is for you." He handed him the rather large envelope.

"From Sidney; he explains everything inside. I need to bring in the flour and sugar. I was told it was needed for a cake tonight."

"Yes, a Birthday Cake for Kurt."

Georg pushed his door; not forceful enough to close it; closed enough for some privacy. He began to read its contents. He read with eagerness about the American living in Bern who was helping them. Sidney did not give Georg a name. Instead he wrote. You will learn about him later.

Georg's mind didn't hesitate. Sounds like a spy to me. He read further. You need all the children's Birth Certificates. I doubted Maria had hers so I tracked down a copy and I also had travel papers made for her. Your family has traveled before, I'm sure they have their papers. I'll be in touch. Pepé knows where to reach me. Take care my friend.

"It's getting closer." Georg whispered. For now he put it behind him, after all it was Kurt's Birthday.

The children didn't receive any gifts on their Birthday; that was reserved for when you were very young. Birthday cards were different. Everyone had made him a card. Isabel always had thought store bought cards were impersonal.

Kurt was hardly ever shy; but he was when everyone sang to him. Brigitta teased him. "Smile Kurt, it will be over in a minute; then you can eat your cake."

"Oh you." He shoved her playfully in response.

"Here Kurt is a large piece of cake and a scoop of ice cream. I had enough sugar to make some; Pepé churned it for me."

The boy knew his manners. "Thank you everyone for the cards. And Frau Isabel, the cake tastes the same as it always has; thank you."

"Your turn to select the first game tonight."

"Charades; you know it's my favorite."

Charades it was until time for bed. Time in Pula was ending. This family would soon be on the move.


	6. Preparation

Preparation

Georg woke early the next morning. He stood outside his bedroom and heard voices; the voices of Isabel and Martha discussing the breakfast menu and their goodbye to Pepé as he went to tend to the cows and chickens.

Georg didn't join them. His destination was the attic. The house there in Pula wasn't enormous; it had served his family well. Its attic was small. He climbed the stairs. He lit the lantern which was kept at the entrance. Its light didn't fill the space; he walked around the small room.

Everything he was looking for was all in one place. "This is strange." He heard footsteps and a familiar voice.

"I thought we needed to get our things packed before we were chased out of here."

"Good morning Max; are these trunks all empty?"

"They are Georg; empty and ready to be filled. Has Sidney made our travel plans?"

"I only know our first destination is Bern Switzerland; there's a train directly there. My feeling is we will travel on to Amsterdam."

"As soon as you know for sure, we can ship a couple of trunks to the port. Nobody needs to be carrying anything very heavy."

"Yes, I was thinking the same; help me bring them to the empty room next to yours."

These were large trunks; it required some maneuvering to get them down the stairs. They were careful not to bang them against the wall; they didn't want to make any noise. After the first one they had learned the technique; they quickly completed their task.

"Now I need to tell Isabel and Martha they can begin to sort through the children's clothes." He had a good idea how that news would be received.

They entered the kitchen and heard. "Coffee's ready,"

"You must have read my mind." Max poured them each a cup.

"You're both up early this morning."

"Preparing Isabel; Max emptied all the trunks in the attic. We moved them to the empty room next to his. I need you to begin packing them starting with the children's winter clothes."

He heard the two ladies gasp and saw them shake their heads. "Now, it's real Georg; my stomach feels like it has a rock in it."

"I know Isabel; it's the same for me. We all know it's necessary."

"I know, I know," was echoed by the ladies.

"I have one favor."

"Ask Georg."

"Do you think you can find some pictures of Agathe? I promised her I would show her pictures to Gretl when she got older. I want her to remember the woman who gave birth to her."

"I'm sure I can. I think all the children will appreciate them in years to come. Martha and I will start packing after the children go to school."

All the adults had to suppress their emotions when the children came down for breakfast. Luckily they were still talking about Kurt's Birthday and all the fun they had playing charades. They didn't suspect a thing. They left the house still talking.

Neither lady was looking forward to their task; begrudgingly they climbed the stairs. They started with the children's winter clothes which were stored in the wardrobes in the room. Among the first items placed in the trunk were galoshes; a pair for every child. After the rain boots came their warm coats; along with gloves, scarves, hats for the girls and caps for the boys.

"Isabel, how many dresses are we going to pack for the girls?"

"Let's start with two apiece; if we have room we can add more."

For Gretl, Isabel selected from the dresses Marta had out-grown. Martha was looking at Liesl's clothes. Isabel saw her smiling. "Tell me Martha."

"I'm not sure these will fit Liesl's blossoming figure."

"Oh dear, you're absolutely right. Let's see if there is one that is bigger in the bodice." Isabel breathed a sigh of relief. "This one should do her for a while. Maybe I can ask Maria if she might have one that would fit her."

After lunch, Isabel decided to walk to the school before classes were finished for the day. She got lucky. Maria's young students were already gone for the day.

"Hello Isabel, my class is very small now. Some parents were ready to start their summer vacation. The others are enjoying story time with the older children. Did you come see me for a reason?"

"Yes, I need your winter clothes. Martha and I are packing trunks; they will be sent on ahead."

Maria looked down and spoke softly. "Our time to leave is getting close."

"Sadly, it is. Martha and I were packing the children's clothes. She discovered that most of Liesl's dresses were too small for her blossoming figure. We only found one we thought she might be able to wear. Do you have anything that may fit her?"

"Probably not, but I'm sure there is a dress or two in our clothes closet. I'll look and bring what I find to the house with mine." Isabel heard her sigh and noticed her slouch.

"I know Maria, no words are necessary. I better get home."

Maria pondered for a moment, then went to the room that stored the extra clothes. She found two she was pretty sure Liesl could wear.

When Isabel got home she went looking for the pictures. She had a good idea where to look; her photo box. She evaluated its size. This isn't very big. It won't take up much space. Then she remembered Agathe's jewelry box. Georg had never asked nor was he told. All of Agathe's clothes had been given away. She didn't have much jewelry. Isabel had her jewelry box.

She took the box of photos, Agathe's jewelry box and hers; she hid them among the clothes in the trunks. Over the next few days, they packed all the men's clothes and those which Maria had brought to the house; including those she had found for Liesl.

Late one night, Georg added two items to one of the trunks; his carefully folded Austrian flag from the submarine and his most coveted of all his medals, the Maria Thespian Cross.

Georg didn't have long to wait to receive all their travel plans. Sidney intercepted Pepé after his delivery the next morning.

Again he handed him an envelope. "Pepé, here's everything Georg needs for your trip."

"I wish it was only a fun trip. It's going to be very difficult to leave our home."

"I know Pepé. My family feels the same way. We must do what is best."

"I'll see Georg gets this. I have a feeling this is goodbye Sidney."

"It is. But I believe we will meet again." They separated; each went their own direction.

Georg received the envelope from Pepé with a heavy heart. He found it to contain everything they needed; even train tickets for the thirteen of them. Their date to leave was a month away.

Isabel's prayers had been answered. The children didn't suspect anything. They came home one day with good news. "Papa, Father Gabriel told us all the orphans we know have homes. Some will leave Pula. We will miss them but we're also happy for them."

"That is good news Liesl. I understand your mixed feelings." They ran upstairs to freshen up.

Isabel had heard Liesl. "God provides, doesn't He Georg?"

"Yes He did. It's a blessing; I was worried.

"So was I. Are you going to be able to tell Father Gabriel when we are leaving?"

"Sidney will tell him after we are gone."

"I hope a family will live here and it will become a real home again."

"I am sure Father Gabriel will put it to good use."

At daybreak the next day, Pepé and Max loaded the trunks in the truck. They didn't want to be seen. Pepé took a back road to the shipping company. They unloaded the trunks at the loading dock.

Max had decided on his conversation with the shipping clerk if he asked any questions. The shipping address contained his name; nothing to identify them with Georg. Max was grateful; the clerk was nothing but professional. Max paid the shipping supervisor the fee for getting them to Amsterdam.

After Pepé had driven a short distance, both of them let out a long breath. "That went well Pepé."

"Yes, I was somewhat worried."

"So was I. I hope our trip goes as well."

Neither man realized it would all change in a few days. Mussolini's right hand man would visit soon and give orders that all parcels were to be inspected. "We need to be sure nothing of value is being sent from Italy. These Austrians can't be trusted."

The count-down had begun. There was only a week of school remaining. Georg began to hide all the newspapers; he didn't want any of the children to read the headlines; they were telling. He was grateful to learn that no real education was transpiring at school. There was no class on current events for the older children. Their teachers kept them busy with educational games; spelling bees; math problem challenges; acting out fun stories they had read.

Even Maria came to the school with the few children remaining in her class and they played games together. Friday at noon, school was officially over. Father Gabriel wished all of the children a wonderful summer. He had a good idea the von Trapp family would leave very soon.

Sunday was the last time they would see their orphan friends. Their new families had come for them. Father Gabriel conducted a short ceremony in which the families were joined with their new child or children; one couple was adopting a brother and sister. He concluded with this prayer.

"Remember the words of our Lord; whoever receives a little child is blessed by Him. We give thanks for each of you who has opened your home to one more to love. The Lord knows that your homes will teach these children to love God with all their hearts and to do the same for others."

The congregation recited the Twenty-third Psalm with him. The final stanza didn't bother Georg anymore; he now firmly believed in a life forevermore.

No one departed immediately after the service. They milled around talking and hugging before they said their final goodbyes. Father Gabriel noticed sad faces on the von Trapp children.

"Don't stay sad for long children. The orphanage gave them a home; now they have a real family who loves them. They will be even happier in the days and months to come. Maria told me she is planning play dates for you and the other school children."

"Are you really Maria?"

"I am Brigitta. I remember well; one or two days with nothing to do were boring and lonely."

Maria did this for herself as well; she needed something to remove her fear of the impending flight to the unknown. She would confess to Isabel that she was worried. Every day she planned a fun activity for them. The adults were grateful for the time alone; they needed it to put the finishing touches on closing up the house.

Maria would walk them home. She heard the same words from one of the children. "Please eat dinner with us." None of the adults minded; after all she was a part of this family. She was leaving with them.

The highlight of this time was Gretl's Birthday. Maria wanted it to be a special party. "Isabel, I have an idea for Gretl's Birthday. May I plan it?"

"I see your smile. What's your plan?"

"You know Gretl loves to play dress up."

"Yes and I didn't touch their dress-up clothes; that would have brought questions from all of them."

"I noticed. Gretl's going to be Cinderella."

"Her favorite princess story, she'll be so happy."

In Maria's version of the story there were no mean step-sisters. She even convinced Kurt to be the Prince.

The day had arrived. "Gretl, do you know what today is?"

"My Birthday."

"And you will be a Birthday Cinderella. Let me help you get dressed." Maria had everything she needed. She had hemmed Marta's princess dress to fit her. "Now, here's your tiara; a jeweled tiara."

"Maria, I only have one shoe."

"You know why Gretl."

She giggled. "I do."

"Let's go downstairs."

Isabel had her instructions. She had prepped Kurt with his lines.

Maria heard him. "I have searched the kingdom for two days; this is my last house. But it doesn't fit any of you. Is there another girl?"

He spotted Gretl; walking in with only one shoe on. "Are you my Princess? Try on this slipper I found."

"Me sir?"

Kurt slid the slipper on Gretl's foot. It fit perfectly. "I found her. I found her. I found Cinderella, the Princess I will marry."

"Yes, my handsome Prince; me marry you."

Maria announced in a loud voice. "Cheers to the Prince and Princess Cinderella; it's time to celebrate. Everyone must wear a crown or tiara to the party."

Maria, Isabel and Martha had made crowns and tiaras for everyone. "Line up so we can make you official Princes and Princesses."

Maria had a jeweled crown in her hand. "Here you go Captain, a gold jeweled crown made especially for you." She placed it on his head, took a step back. "Perfect Captain."

"Thank you Maria; Gretl is very happy. I think she's wearing the biggest smile I've ever seen. Where's your tiara?"

"Right here on the table."

"May I place it?"

"Are you trying to make me blush?"

"No, reciprocating." He smiled, "very pretty, Maria." Her blush didn't materialize; Kurt was calling them.

"Papa and Maria, we're waiting for you. Gretl wants to open her presents."

"Coming children; can't miss this happy time. May I sit beside you Gretl?"

Maria sat where Gretl had patted. Georg took his place on the other side of Gretl. Everyone sat on the floor. Gretl did well tearing the tissue paper. Her gifts were all handmade; two inch colorful square blocks, a cloth doll with removable dresses and some picture books with flaps. All of them would fit in a small bag Isabel would take on the train with her.

"It's time for cake and ice cream; princes and princesses."

"Walk with me Gretl." She took her papa's hand and looked up at him.

Her smile had never left her face; in fact it was even broader. "Papa; you a real Prince you find a princess soon."

"Maybe Gretl you never know." He gently squeezed her small hand.

Isabel laughed inside. Children can say the most unexpected things. The family gathered in the dining room. Gretl's highchair sat at the head of the table. Maria saw Isabel. "Here comes your cake Birthday girl. Let's sing everyone."

Gretl's smile grew bigger as she heard the familiar words to the Happy Birthday song. "Okay Gretl, time to blow out your candles; on the count of three." The cake was brought close to her. Maria counted slowly, "one, two three – blow hard Gretl."

She was successful on the first try. There were cheers and applause from everyone. Maria started the second verse. "How old are you?"

Her papa asked. "Tell us Gretl, how old are you?"

"Now me is two, Papa."

"Yes, and you are my favorite two year old." Her papa kissed her cheek and they giggled together.

Martha set the cake on the buffet; she cut the first slice for Gretl. Her ice cream was placed in a bowl. The other's had the ice cream on the same plate. With Isabel's' assistance all the members of the family had their cake and ice cream.

There was silence while everyone ate. A chorus of children and adults spoke at the same time. "Ladies this was excellent."

"Thank you, I speak for Martha as well; looks like we have enough for tomorrow."

"Let's play charades. Okay Gretl?"

"Yes, Kurt."

Maria had anticipated the children's selection. She had added several simple topics she was sure Gretl would know. Soon the two year old grew sleepy. Isabel noticed. "Come with me little one, sweet dreams are waiting for you." She heard a chorus of "goodnights." It wasn't long before the other children went up to bed.


	7. It's Time

It's Time

The remaining adults sat quietly, reflecting on the evening. "Maria, I know I speak for everyone, thank you for planning Gretl's party. It has given all of us a happy memory. I'm curious. Did you plan what she said to me?"

"Not at all Captain, Gretl came up with it all by herself. Your daughter has quite an imagination for a little girl. Your response fed that imagination."

"I suppose I did."

Max was listening intently. His mind had other thoughts. Gretl thinks Maria would make a fine princess for her papa; a Cinderella. He didn't dare speak his thoughts.

"Maria, it's late let me walk you home." Always a gentleman, Max offered her his arm.

The pair chatted on their walk. "This was a wonderful idea Maria. You made Gretl really happy."

"She deserved a memorable Birthday; she's a little sweetheart. Thank you for the escort; I'm sure I'll see you tomorrow."

She was right. It was another day of pretending. Maria did everything she could to remain positive; they played games outside until the rain chased them in the house. There they played table games. Once again the children begged her to stay for dinner. The remainder of Gretl's Birthday cake was served for dessert. After another rousing game of charades, Max escorted Maria home.

Maria was up early the next day. She walked to the cemetery with fresh flowers in her hand. It didn't surprise her when the entire von Trapp family arrived there. Today was the anniversary of Agathe's death. Georg brought them; he knew it was the last time he would visit her grave.

"Maria, I thank you again for the flowers for my wife's grave. She loved flowers."

"So did my mom."

Father Gabriel also knew the date; he arrived. He sensed their travel date was imminent. "May I say a prayer of remembrance?"

"Please do Father."

He began. "O God of grace and glory, remember your servants, Agathe and the parents of Maria. They have passed to join you in their eternal reward, amen. Please say with me the prayer Jesus taught us. The family followed his lead. "Our Father…deliver us from evil."

Georg added silently. "Yes, please deliver us from evil." In silence they walked away.

After the gate to the cemetery was closed, Isabel spoke. "Maria, come join us for breakfast."

The children waited eagerly for her answer. She paused and smiled. Gretl and Marta didn't wait for her to answer. Each grabbed a hand and pulled her towards the house.

Father Gabriel and Georg walked together. "Be safe my friend; God is with you."

"Father, I can't thank you enough. You've helped me increase my faith a hundred fold. Sidney will be in touch with you; he will keep you informed of our well-being. I better catch up to the family before I am missed."

Father Gabriel watched him walk away. He was inclined to say goodbye but he didn't. Instead he went to the foot of the altar and said the prayer for travelers.

Georg knew it was time to reassure Isabel and Martha about leaving the house, as is. No housekeeper would ever think of leaving before all the beds were made; and every dish washed. This was his opportunity. They were alone in the kitchen.

"Remember ladies, the house will be lived in; Sidney has a key and he plans to give it to Father Gabriel after we are gone."

"Thank you Georg; we both needed to hear that even though it makes us sad."

"I know Isabel, I know."

Breakfast was a lively time. The children had suggestions for games they could play today. Maria listened. "That's a long list of games children; I doubt we will get to play all of them." She played with them; it kept her mind from thinking about tomorrow.

Isabel and Georg watched for a while. "Maria is a godsend; I don't know what we would do without her."

"You're right Isabel. It's as if God placed her with us."

There was a long pause of silence between the two adults. "I better help Martha with lunch." Isabel excused herself; Georg continued to watch until Isabel called them to eat.

By late afternoon Maria was tired and so were the youngest girls. "You can play kick ball without me. I'll sit here and cheer."

Isabel called them in to get cleaned up for dinner. The evening concluded with another round of charades. Max noticed Maria yawn. And heard a hushed, "goodness I'm tired."

"Children you wore Maria out. Say goodnight before I walk her home."

She heard a chorus of "good nights." Again, he offered her his arm.

"Thank you for the escort. I'll see you in the morning."

"I'll be watching for you. Try and get some sleep Maria."

"You too Max."

He waited for her to close the door before walking away; a slow pensive walk; he was worried about their travel. He returned to a quiet house. He found Pepé all alone in the living room.

"Where is everyone?"

"Trying to get the children to go to sleep. They can't stop talking about all the fun they had today."

Georg came downstairs. "Success Georg?"

"I hope so Pepé. We don't need tired children tomorrow."

"I better get to bed; I want to do my normal chores in the morning." He heard goodnights from both of them.

"Well Max, it's tomorrow. I suppose we should try and get some sleep."

"Try, is the correct word; my concerns are on edge. I don't know why."

"Mine too; you go on up. I'll lock up."

Georg found himself pausing frequently as he walked around the house. He allowed memories to flood his mind; most were memories of all the joyous reunions with his children when he returned from a sail.

He climbed the stairs. He sat in the master suite; in the big chair where Agathe had sat when she nursed the children. He leaned back and closed his eyes. He saw her, as a young girl, not quite twenty; christening the newest submarine; the one I would command during the war. My heart was hers that very day. She promised herself to me and then we joined hands at the altar of Holy Matrimony. We were so happy to be husband and wife.

His hand rocked the cradle near the chair. Her eyes sparkled when she announce she would give birth to our first child. She named her Liesl. Within two years she gave me a son, Friedrich; a strong name she told me.

I remember all of them; including her apology after Gretl was born; she had so hoped to give me another son. I wasn't disappointed; happy and grateful they were both healthy. Gretl was nine months old when I went back to the war. I can still remember Agathe's last kiss. It was so sweet and made my heart so full.

He shook off the memories of the sorrow filled homecoming. A peacefulness came over him; he was somewhere between sleep and memories. His mind recognized words; they came out of the air.

Y_ou will always have your memories; I'm in your heart. Remember what you told me?_

In his mind he responded. I do. The voice continued to fill his mind with words_. Life is temporary. Heaven is for all eternity. You have a great capacity to love, if it comes your way, as if in a fairytale; take her hand to the altar. I'll be watching with a smile._

A subtle breeze blew across his face as if a rush of angels had left him. It startled him. He sat up straight. "Thank you Agathe."

He regained his composure; he was content; he could move on to the next chapter of his life. He left the master suite; hoping for a good night's sleep.

None of the adults had slept well. Pepé was up early as he had told Georg he would be; he didn't expect it to be four in the morning. He chuckled quietly. "I hope the cows don't mind this early hour." He knew the hens had already laid their eggs.

The cows were co-operative; he had more than enough to exchange for flour and sugar. He completed his transaction. His eyes found the man hiding in the door way. Sidney tipped his hat. Pepé returned home.

He helped Isabel place the flour and sugar in containers. She whispered. "Someone from the church will find it and put it to good use."

"Yes, that's the plan. Now what can I do for you?"

"Nothing at the moment; enjoy a cup of coffee while I go get Gretl. I'm sure she's awake."

And she was; awake and standing in her crib. "Were you waiting for me sweetie?"

"Me hungry."

She and Isabel carried on a lively conversation. Once she had started talking; she was non-stop from morning to night.

"I'm sure you will see Maria today. Marta, are you awake?"

She didn't answer her; she ran off to the bathroom. Isabel didn't stay to help her dress; someone else would.

Liesl was accustomed to waking up to help Isabel; she saw Marta run into the bathroom. She waited for her. "Are you ready to get dressed?"

"I am Liesl; Frau Isabel told Gretl Maria is coming today. I hope we can play more games."

"You like Maria, don't you."

"A lot, sometimes I want to call her mama."

"I know. Maria is very loving; she's very much like our mama."

Liesl helped Marta with the dress Isabel had picked out for her to wear today. She knew all the girls had a favorite dress; this one was Marta's. "Why do you like this dress so much?"

"Because I look like a big girl; Brigitta has one almost like it."

Liesl smiled. "Let me brush your hair big girl and we can go down to breakfast."

Meanwhile, Max was waiting on the path to the church. He saw Maria with her bag walking towards him. They met half-way. "How are you Maria?"

"I can't lie Max; a part of me is scared. I'm hoping it's only that sixth sense you get when you need to face the unknown."

"It's the same for military men; every one of us feels it."

"I'm glad I'm not alone."

"Let me have your bag; I need to hide it. You go on in,"

Maria encountered Kurt coming down the stairs. "This is a surprise Maria?"

"I was told there would be cheese strudels today; my favorite."

"Mine too, but I'll eat any of them."

"Is that right Kurt? I suppose you are growing and will soon have a big boy's bottomless pit."

"Maybe Maria, I do enjoy eating."

"He's always enjoyed eating Maria. When he was little sometimes I would feed him; he almost ate the spoon."

"Liesl, you're exaggerating."

"Well maybe a little."

"Okay, okay you can chat about Kurt's appetite later; it's time for breakfast." Isabel snickered as she moved all of them along to the dining room.

"It's your turn to say grace Kurt."

"Thank you God for new friends  
and strudel delights.  
Come on everybody.  
Let's eat. Amen."

Maria hid her laugh. "Very original Kurt; God likes originality."

"Uncle Max's idea."

"Another one of your talents Max?"

"One of many Georg."

"Tell us others Uncle Max."

"I'm a great planner of surprises."

Georg had a good idea where Max was taking this conversation; he didn't try to stop him. "Well don't keep us in suspense."

"I won't Brigitta. How would you like to go on a trip today?"

"Where?"

"To Switzerland to buy some of their famous chocolate; I'm sure everyone likes chocolate."

"Oh yes, it's yummy."

"Another food for your growing bottomless pit, Kurt."

"It is delicious Maria."

"Papa, is Uncle Max teasing us?"

"Not at all Brigitta: I already bought the train tickets; enough for everyone to come with us, even Maria."

"Maria, do you like chocolate too?"

"It was my favorite treat when I was little; but I've never had Switzerland chocolate. I've been told it is excellent."

"It's all settled; you need to pack. Martha will help you girls. Max, you're responsible for the boys. Remember, underwear and socks are essentials. Let's hurry so we don't need to walk very fast to the train station."

Georg mouthed the words thank you to Max before he followed behind the boys. He noticed Maria's face. It held a big smile. "Is Max always that creative?"

"He's always enjoyed the children; I think the idea came to him spontaneously."

"Father Gabriel would say; God spoke to him."

"I guess he would; God's been speaking to me a lot lately. I've come to realize it takes faith to uproot one's family."

"You had to Captain; God has a plan for you."

"He spoke you too Maria."

"Yes, He made me reflect on Gretl and Marta; their happy smiles would go away. I knew I couldn't allow that to happen. Even sitting by my parents' grave; I felt their approval."

"Agathe spoke to me too. Father Gabriel is right; we will carry their spirits where ever we go."

Their quiet time was penetrated by five excited children. "Are you sure you packed all the necessities?"

Kurt spoke up. "Frau Isabel came and checked our bags Papa."

Max and Pepé came down; each carrying two bags. "Martha, I have yours." And Isabel I have yours. They're both rather full."

"Yes, Martha's contains Marta's clothes and I have Gretl's in mine. I have a small bag to keep with me on the train. It has her essentials. Last call for the bathroom before we step out the door."

They were finally ready to leave. They were excited. Georg didn't need to hurry them; they were in a hurry. He could hear Kurt. "I'm so excited; this is going to be so much fun."

A pair eyes watched as they came out the door. Georg had no idea Sidney would provide such surveillance. He had been told the Italian Army had received orders to prevent Georg from leaving the area. As soon as they were clear of the house Sidney's men surrounded the home; he had arranged with Father Gabriel for some of them to occupy it for a few days. He knew once it was learned the Captain had escaped their snare; they would leave the house alone. Father would be able use it for needy families.

Gretl was like any two year old, she was slow; her short legs took tiny steps. Maria walked with her and tried to hurry her. She was too heavy for Maria to carry. She doesn't notice the others have turned the corner towards the train station. Georg stopped to take another head count.

"Max, where are Maria and Gretl?"

"They were right behind me. Let me go look for them."

"We don't have much time; the train leaves soon."

"You go on. I'll find them. I'm sure there not far." The children looked worried. "Go with your papa children. I'll find them." He placed his pistol in his pocket.


	8. Trouble

Trouble

Max began to back track. Two blocks away he saw them; being detained by a young soldier. He slowed to evaluate his next step. He decided to circle from the rear of the young Private. He didn't hear the soldier speak to Maria.

"Why do you have this child? She resembles a description I was given."

Maria remained calm. Her past experiences living on the street as a teenager had taught her to stand still. There wasn't a quiver in her voice. "Sir, you must have us confused with someone else."

Gretl was holding Maria's hand. She didn't understand the danger they were in. She was looking all around. Her eyes found Max.

He had seen her head movements and their eyes met. He immediately put his fingers to his lips. No one could hear his prayer. "Dear God, please don't let her speak." Max began a slow walk towards them. He thought he saw her lips begin to move. She did speak, "Maria." Maria squeezed her hand. In that moment she saw Max.

He spoke immediately. "Private, do you have a reason to be speaking to this woman; don't you know your place."

"Who is she to you? I have my orders."

"Lieutenant Detweiler, are you my escort?"

The Private looked at Max who flashed his lapel to reveal his service pin; a silver laurel leaf wreath with three silver stars surrounding it. He didn't wait for the private to speak. "I'll take them. You go back to your unit."

"Yes sir," he saluted.

Max waited for him to be out of sight. "Get on my back Gretl; we need to hurry your papa is waiting."

Max kept up a fast pace. He knew the Italian Army was looking for them. Balancing Gretl on his back was awkward; her short arms barely went around his neck. Her weight began to slow him. Max heard the train's whistle as it was approaching the station. He and Georg both heard the second whistle which signaled the train would be in the station momentarily.

Georg's eyes focused down the street. He saw them. "Pepé, stay here; I'm going to meet them." His pace was quick; it changed to a run when he was out of sight of his children.

Max saw him. "Maria, take hold of Gretl's hand. I'm going to set her on the ground." He stooped so she could slide off. Georg was already there.

Max mumbled. "They're looking for us."

The train had arrived. The conductor had stepped off the train. "The von Trapp family I presume." Pepé stepped back in self-defense. He stared at him. The conductor noted his defensive stance and expression. "I'm one of Sidney's men; Georg knows me."

"Whew, thank you for telling me. Children your papa's coming; let's get on the train."

"All aboard children; I understand you are headed for some Switzerland chocolate."

"Yes sir we are."

Georg saw his friend Elwood. "So glad you are here. Are you traveling with us?"

"All the way Georg; you know Sidney; he leaves no stone unturned."

Martha had gone on board with Liesl and Friedrich; they were waiting to help the others. Pepé hurried them. "Don't be choosy; everyone will have a chance to sit by the window."

Isabel also knew Elwood; his presence wasn't quite as comforting. Something told her it was very necessary; something was brewing. She stepped up the rather high step to the landing. Georg lifted Marta and placed her on the landing. Isabel took her hand and found a seat. Georg was concerned about Maria.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Captain." She refrained from telling him the truth; she was terribly worried and she was sure they would try again.

He helped them board. She and Gretl found a seat. Dear God please keep us safe.

Pepé and Max were last to board. "Trouble Max?" No words were needed; his face and movement spoke volumes.

Max's eyes darted all around him. He walked backwards to the train's step as he continued to survey the scene. The engineer saw Max board. He opened the valve completely to release the steam used to power the engine. The train pulled away quickly; jerking violently as it gained speed and all the cars were caught in the fast movement.

The sound of car sirens was faintly heard over the noise of the train. Max saw them skid to a stop. The train picked up even more speed. He watched as the Italian Army soldiers ran beside the train yelling. "Stop, stop that train; Mussolini's orders."

Georg's whisper was barely heard by Elwood. "That was close."

"Too close; they will probably try again. I have an idea."

Elwood spoke to the children. "Do you want some juice and cookies?"

"Really sir, can we?"

"If it's alright with your father."

Their eyes begged his permission. "Sure, why not."

"Come this way Georg; Max why don't you come too."

The children watched them disappear to the next car. It was the dining car. Elwood did have juice and cookies waiting for him; he also had coffee for the adults. He spoke quickly. "They're going to try again; there's one more stop before the Austrian border; it's their last opportunity. You're going to need to hide in the baggage car."

"We'll follow your lead. Max maybe you will have another idea to make it less scary for them."

"I'll be thinking. How much time do we have?"

"About an hour; let's give them their snack."

"Here we come children; cookies and juice for you; adults – I have coffee." Without prodding Elwood heard a chorus of thank yous. And everyone heard from Kurt. "This is a lot of fun; this train in going very fast."

"Yes it is; a fast trip to chocolate country."

Elwood noted the time; Max saw him point to his watch. It had been about an hour. Max had an idea. "Children, we're going to play hide and seek?"

"On the train Uncle Max?"

"We sure are; it's a wonderful way to pass the time."

Kurt was the first out of his seat. "Come on everyone, this is going to be fun." Friedrich and Louisa were right behind them as was Pepé. He knew it wasn't a game.

"Okay, follow me into the car behind us."

"It's dark, Uncle Max."

"We're hiding, remember."

Isabel remembered her thoughts. I knew something was brewing. The Italian's are still after Georg. "Marta, hold my hand please; let's follow the others." Martha took the hint and did the same with Brigitta.

It was Liesl who was thinking like an adult. "This is the baggage car, Uncle Max."

"I know, Liesl." She was about to answer him. He put his finger to her lips. "Everyone, we must be very quiet; sit on the floor. I'll tell you when you can talk." Max held Liesl's hand and sat with her on the floor. His arm went around her shoulder.

No one could see anyone's face. It was good they couldn't. This would have been a time when looks were terrifying. The adults tried to comfort the children. Isabel was holding Marta. Brigitta was sitting with Martha; Louisa and the boys were near Georg and Pepé.

Maria had Gretl in her arms. That Private reported seeing us. Her thought made her draw Gretl even closer to her. "Mama – me sacred." Gretl hadn't called her mama in many weeks. "I know sweetie; hold me tight and be very quiet. Can you do that for Maria?"

"Me can; hold me tight."

The train had pulled into the station. It stopped. The baggage car was quiet; barely a breath was heard. It was almost as if no one was there.

Elwood had walked to the front seat of the train car; he was reading a newspaper. He glanced around it and saw an Italian officer look into the empty train car. "Those guys in Pula must all be crazy. There's nobody here. Let's go."

It seemed like an eternity but it really wasn't; the train had begun to move. Georg was surprised and relieved. Elwood came in with a light. "All clear Georg," spoken loud enough for all to hear. He whispered. "I'll tell you later."

Georg waited for everyone to return to their seats. Liesl was last.

"We're never going home. Are we?"

"No time soon; maybe many years from now Liesl. War is going to begin again. The Italians are on the side of Germany. They wanted to send me there to command one of their new submarines. I had no choice but to leave."

"Far away from Mama."

"Liesl dear, Mama is in your heart. She'll always be there. You can talk to her anywhere. Remember, Maria is leaving her Mom and Dad too. I'm sure she's a little sad as well. Even I'm sad. Let me tell your brothers and sisters. I promise I will."

"I wouldn't be able to tell them; I wouldn't know what to say. Will we be safe the rest of the trip?"

"Yes, we're crossing into Austria soon."

"Children, come sit so I can see your faces."

"Papa, why did we hide?"

"It was necessary, Brigitta."

"Captain, maybe I can help."

"Please do, Maria."

She looked at the older children. "Who can tell me what happened to the Holy Family after the Wise Men came to see the baby Jesus?"

"I can, Maria."

"Tell us, Friedrich."

"Joseph had a dream and was told to take his family to Egypt."

"That's right. Do you remember why?"

He paused. "Let me help you. There was a very bad man named Herod. He thought the baby Jesus would one day be powerful and take over his kingdom. He sent soldiers to Bethlehem to find him. God caused Joseph's dream. He listened and took them there. They were safe."

"Is Herod still alive?"

"No Marta, but there are other bad men in the world; men who want to rule the world."

"Maria's right, children. Men want what isn't theirs; they will go to war to get it. A war with submarines and battleships."

"Those men at the train station were after you Papa!"

"Yes, they were Kurt. Mr. Elwood helped me escape. That's why we hid in the baggage car. We have many people helping us; we can't worry. God has provided for us thus far; He will continue to do so. I'm sure He has something special for us to do.

"Now sit back and relax. The train will be going up the mountain. It will stop in Innsbruck before it goes on to Switzerland."

The children took their Papa's suggestion. The older children all had a window seat. Marta still sat on Isabel's lap; she could see out the window better. Gretl fell asleep on Maria's lap. She held her and said a prayer of thanks.

They had been traveling about an hour. Gretl woke. "Potty Maria."

"Did you say potty Gretl?"

"Yes, potty."

"Oh dear." Isabel heard Maria's exclamation.

"What did she ask you Maria?"

"She needs to go potty. Is there a bathroom?"

"There is. It's in the back."

"This should be interesting; I've never seen a train's bathroom."

"I'll help you. Marta you need to get off my lap."

"I have to go too."

"Okay Marta, let me help Maria with Gretl first."

"Is this really a bathroom Isabel?"

"It serves as one, you'll see. Go ahead, open the door."

"Goodness, this is tiny." Before her, Maria saw a small toilet seat and an even smaller wash basin. The little room barely had enough room for one; not for an adult helping a little girl.

"I know, it will have to do. I'll wait for you."

Luckily Maria was a thin woman and Gretl was small as well. They went inside. Isabel closed the door. Maria assessed the tiny room. "Okay Gretl, let me help you with your panties…up you go."

"This is funny feeling, Maria."

"I'm sure it is. Are you finished?"

"All done." Maria helped her pull up her panties; then held her to wash her hands. She had located the foot pedal that controlled the water. The only towel was on a roller attached to the wall. "Good enough, Gretl."

Maria opened the door. "Gretl's done, Isabel. I might as well use it while I'm in here."

Maria came out to a line. She teased Gretl. "See what you have done; now everyone needs to potty." Gretl giggled.

While they were busy, Elwood whispered to Georg. "The soldiers were miffed. They thought they had had been given bad information. The Lieutenant took one look and left."

"I wondered why the train started to move so soon." Georg didn't speak his other thought. I doubt we will be in Switzerland very long.

With their bathroom needs finished, they settled back in their seats for the remainder of the trip to Innsbruck. The train slowed to a crawl. "What's happening, Papa? Why are we going so slow?"

"Let me answer Kurt's question."

"You know, Mr. Elwood."

"I do Kurt. For the next several miles the train will travel over bridges; some rivers, and over deep ravines between the mountains. If the train's conductor goes too fast the train could come off the track. Our conductor is being extra cautious; he's also giving us time to see the beautiful mountainside."

Maria glanced out the window; her eyes dropped to a deep ravine below. She couldn't look any more. Everyone heard her gasp. "That's a long way down, Captain."

"Does it scare you, Maria?"

"A little sir."

Georg heard Liesl. "It's pretty, but I agree with Maria; it's scary; that is a long ways down."

"Only a few more miles everyone and we'll be in Innsbruck."

"That's a relief Elwood." Everyone heard Maria's deep sigh.

The train traveled through the Brenner Pass; even in the summer the mountain tops were covered with snow. Maria commented. "Those are mighty high mountains, Captain."

"Yes, they are. Innsbruck is famous for its skiing."

Soon they entered the city; the train station was in the center of the city. The track ran along a line of buildings with Romanesque architecture.

The train pulled into the station. It too had very distinguished architecture. Elwood took on the role of a tourist guide. "The station is said to be one of the most beautiful in all of Europe.

"Look at all the detail and the flower boxes under every window. Is that real gold on the trim around the roof?"

"It is Maria. I wish we had time to do some sightseeing. You will see another structure with a lot of gold as we travel through the town. It's called the Golden Roof. It's difficult to miss."

He continued." We won't be here long; only as long as it takes to load some supplies and allow for the new travelers to take their seats."


	9. Switzerland

Switzerland

Elwood was correct. In less than twenty minutes the train pulled away from the station. The train traveled slowly; the conductor allowed them time to view the city. No one missed the house with the Gold Roof. There was a collection of "Oh my, it's beautiful."

The train exited the city and went down the mountain to the valley below. The landscape was just as beautiful. Everyone was mesmerized; they stared out the window.

In another thirty minutes or so Elwood clapped his hands. "Is anyone hungry?"

"I am sir."

"Kurt, you're always hungry."

"I'll come to your defense Kurt. I can't tell a lie; my stomach is making noises."

"Yours too Maria." She smiled at the nine year old.

"That decides it; if Maria's hungry then we need to eat."

"Papa, is there really food available?"

"Right in the dining car; follow me."

Kurt was first in line. He stopped. "Papa, that floor is moving."

"I know Son; it must. The floor covers the coupling hooks which hold the two cars together; they must sway and move so the train can bend around hills and valleys. Let me go first. I'm sure everyone else will be hesitant. I'll stand in the middle."

"And I'll go through to the dining car and you can grab my hand."

"Thank you Max; okay come on lunch is waiting."

"Isabel, let me take Marta." He lifted her and passed her to Max's waiting hands. Maria was next.

"I see Kurt's alarm. That floor really does wobble."

"Let me have Gretl." She too was passed to Max. "Take my arm Maria; you'll be safe."

"Thank you Captain; if I had to walk on it alone I would have probably gone hungry."

"That's odd for a young woman who told the children she climbed trees."

"They don't move, Captain." Their eyes caught for a second before they broke into laughter. They composed themselves before entering the dining car.

The dining room stewards had their tables ready for them; the family was the only occupants. "Captain, do your two small daughters need booster chairs?"

"Yes, I know Gretl needs one. And I see Marta's chin is almost resting on the table."

"Very well, I'll bring them to the table."

Each table sat four; Isabel and Marta on one side and Maria and Gretl on the other. "I've never been on a train with a dining room."

"They're relatively new Maria. In the past you had to bring your own food on long rides; this is so much better."

The conductor knew who would be on board; he had arranged for Austrian favorites. Everyone had more than enough to eat. The desert was a rich chocolate torte; served with milk or coffee.

"Papa, tell the cook thank you for our meal; I'm full."

"Glad to hear, Kurt and yes I will thank him. We need to take our full bellies back to our car. We only have a little over an hour before we arrive at our destination."

Again they walked the passageway between the cars; repeating the sequence as before. Each had found their seat. The train had slowed as it curved down the mountain. Everyone was able to read the sign which read: Leaving Liechtenstein, Welcome to Switzerland.

"When did we leave Austria, Papa?"

"While we were eating Friedrich, Liechtenstein is a very tiny country between the two countries. It's a lot like Switzerland."

"Are we in chocolate country?"

"We are Louisa."

"I wish I had a piece right now."

"Kurt you just told me you were full."

"Never too full for a piece of chocolate."

"Children,"

"Yes Mr. Elwood."

"Look what I have."

"Is that a box of chocolate?"

"It is; they're small pieces; just large enough to satisfy your chocolate tooth."

"Eat it slowly."

"Why Papa?"

"To savor its flavor; let your taste buds find it; then your brain will tell you it's very good."

Elwood passed the box around. There was silence.

"It's wonderful Captain; I don't have words to describe it."

"I'm glad you like, Maria."

The small piece had satisfied their sweet tooth. They continued to gaze out the window; the scenery was spectacular.

After maneuvering through the mountains, they came to a plateau. Now they could see structures; churches, shops and homes. The train wound its way to the train station. They heard the voice over the loudspeaker. "Arriving in the city of Bern; gather your belongings."

Only Isabel had a bag with her; Gretl's extra clothes. None of which were needed; after lunch she had asked to go potty again. And as before the line formed outside the bathroom; now as they were about to leave the train, they were ready.

"Let Georg off first."

The family heard Elwood and waited. Georg stepped off the train and was immediately greeted. With an outstretched arm the gentleman introduced himself. "Hello Captain, I'm Charles Adams the envoy for the United States Department of State."

"And I'm Georg. I must tell you, I'm terribly surprised with being met by an impressive individual as yourself."

"You shouldn't be Georg. You're important to my country. You have knowledge it can use. This bus will take you the short distance to your residence. Why don't you get your family?"

Georg tried to hide his emotions; he still couldn't believe all this attention. Max had exited the train. "Who is he Georg?"

"A representative of the American government; I never expected it. There's a bus waiting to take us to our residence. Help me get everyone on board."

Max stepped back on the train. "Everyone off, we have a short bus ride to our house."

He heard. "This is so exciting;" from several of the children. From Isabel, "I can't believe we have a house Max."

"Neither can Georg."

Charles was correct; it was a short ride. Those sitting on the right side of the bus had window seats which viewed a large house with a porch on the top of a small hill.

"Is that our house, Papa?"

"It must be, the bus has parked in front of it. Let's go have a better look."

Charles and Georg stepped off first. They stood away from the bus as Max and Pepé helped every one exit. First off were Maria and Gretl. The others followed quickly.

Charles explained to Georg. "This is a halfway house. My superior who you will meet later has been using it for a few years now, housing people escaping from Germany."

Again Georg thought, I know he's a spy. "Very well, how long will we be here?'

"Undecided for now; it depends on hard the wind blows from Germany through Austria and beyond."

"Understood."

The family stood waiting for directions. No one asked any questions; they wanted to see inside their house.

"Go on in," Charles told them. "Georg and I will bring up the rear." By the time they were all inside Isabel had had a good look around.

"This is huge Georg; look at the size of this room. I've never seen a room with so many seats."

"It's a room where we can all be together; I like it Isabel. No more crowding into a small sitting room."

"Follow me," Charles directed. "I'm sure you will like the dining room too; it has room for all of you to sit around the table. Let's go on to the kitchen; I'm sure everyone wants to see if this house comes with food." Charles heard snickers from all of them. The family knew what Kurt was probably thinking.

"Isabel, this house comes with two housekeepers; they also do all the cooking. Please meet Katia and Rosemary; they're sisters." The family greeted them.

"Georg, did know about all this?"

"Nothing Isabel."

Charles continued the tour. "The bedrooms are all upstairs; I know there are more than enough. Let's go outside."

The backdoor opened into an orchard; offering an assortment of fruit trees; apples, pears, cherries and even nectarines. There were other beds devoted to the growing of vegetables.

"Are you kidding me," Pepé exclaimed.

"I thought you would be pleased. The garden comes with a gardener too. Every one, please meet Phillip; he comes over every day to help keep it producing. When no one is living here, he distributes the fruit and vegetables to the needy."

Pepé went over and shook Phillip's hand. "I'll be over in the morning to show you everything. The ladies have enough for dinner tonight and breakfast in the morning."

The family went back inside. "Max, the bus driver left your bags in the foyer. I'm going to detain Georg for a few minutes. I'm sure the children want to see their bedrooms."

"Yes, I'm surprised Gretl hasn't needed to use the bathroom."

"Children, follow Uncle Max upstairs."

Isabel notice Maria had been very quiet. "Are you okay?"

"Bewildered Isabel; I heard Charles use the word halfway house. I read about them. American slaves used them to escape their masters; trying to get to a part of the country that was free. I wonder who uses this house."

"I suppose it's people like us who need to escape before the evil engulfs them. Maybe one day we can return the favor."

"That's a nice thought." They had reached the top step. The children were excited.

"Maria, will you sleep with me and Gretl?"

"I suppose I can; show me our room."

"Gretl doesn't really need a crib; she can sleep with me. Her spot will be against the wall; so she won't fall out. You can sleep in the other bed, please Maria."

"Marta's right Maria; besides I think they may have trouble sleeping in a strange house; your presence will be comforting."

Isabel didn't say her thoughts. I don't think we will be here very long. Even with that thought running in her mind she didn't stop the children from putting their things away; their few pieces of undergarments and each girl had two dresses; the boys extra pants and shirts.

Georg and Charles stood by the bus. "I'll come for you after breakfast."

"I'll be waiting. Elwood, will I see you again?"

"I'm sure our paths will cross again."

Georg stood and watched the bus pull away. I hope I meet the spy tomorrow. I mustn't dwell on it.

Charles and Elwood talked. "I don't think it occurred to Georg that you can't return to Pula."

"I know it didn't; he has a lot on his mind."

The bus driver drove to the apartment where Charles lived; he had an extra room for Elwood. He would work from there. One of the first things he would do was contact the local priest and get a message to Father Gabriel.

Georg went back in the house to find all the children downstairs. "Georg, you and I get to share a room."

"That's fine Max. Is everyone happy with their room?"

"Maria is sleeping with me and Gretl, Papa."

"That was nice of you, Maria."

"Not a problem Captain, I can sleep anywhere. Isabel thought my presence would help them sleep better."

Rosemary had come in the room. "I was told that lunch was several hours ago. Dinner's ready. Why don't you take your seats in the dining room."

Isabel found the dining room to be all prepared for them. Katia pointed out the highchair without the tray. "This is for the youngest little girl; she'll be at the same level as everyone else at the table."

"Did you hear Gretl?"

"I did Maria; me a big girl now."

"Yes you are, up you go. And I'll sit next to you."

Martha found the seat with the booster chair. "Marta, your seat is right here." She pulled out the chair. Max placed here and brought the chair closer to the table. The others took their seats. Georg sat at the head of the table next to Maria.

"We need to thank God for our safe travel and the food we see before us. Maria, will you offer a prayer?"

"Of course Captain," she began. "God of creation, you brought us safely to this place. Your glory was seen in the beautiful sights we saw, the glorious mountains, the rich valleys and now a place filled with hope for all who travel here.

"We thank you for this food which has been provided. May it nourish our bodies so we may live out our purpose here on earth. Amen."

Isabel and Martha began to pass the dishes of food around the table. Everyone found something they liked; no one was very picky. Katia removed the serving dishes; Rosemary replaced them with a big tray of cookies. "We know everyone likes cookies."

Katia refilled the children's glasses with more milk; she had coffee for the adults. They talked for a while before departing for the living room. There they played a rousing game of charades until bedtime.


	10. Days in Bern

Days in Bern

The yawns from Marta and Gretl did not go unnoticed. "I see two very sleepy little girls. Are you ready to go to bed?" Maria saw them nod.

"Say goodnight to your papa."

Georg kissed them both. "Sweet dreams, girls."

Maria moved them along to the stairs. They walked like zombies. They were so tired; Maria said their prayers for them. She saw them close their eyes; they were sound to sleep.

Maria wasn't so lucky. She lay there wondering about the future. Finally she thought. Let it go Maria; you know God has a plan; you must have faith. Her mind quieted. A few minutes later, she was asleep.

By now no one except Georg and Max remained in the living room. "What's the plan, Georg?"

"I don't know. Perhaps I will learn more tomorrow; Charles is coming for me."

"Is Elwood staying with him? I'm sure he can't return to Pula."

"He didn't say exactly; only he was sure our paths would cross again. I suppose we should get some sleep."

Georg's mind was as active as Maria's had been. He was certain they wouldn't be in Bern very long. Once asleep, he didn't sleep soundly.

In the morning, it was Pepé who was downstairs first. He had an orchard to inspect. The ladies were in the kitchen. "Coffee sir, you can take it outside with you."

"Grazie, senorita."

Katia understood him. "So you're Italian."

"I am. I also speak German and some English. The Captain's late wife was British; the home was bilingual."

The ladies watched as he went out the back door to the garden. "It must have broke the Captain's heart when he returned after the war was over to learn she had died. I can't even imagine his pain."

"I know Katia. It still brings tears to my eyes. I must say, the family seems to have adjusted."

The two ladies prepared the table for breakfast. Isabel watched the children gobble up the fruit, even Gretl. "Children, I didn't know you liked pears."

"Is that what they're called? It doesn't matter, I know I enjoyed them."

"I think we can all agree with Kurt. I have some business with Mr. Charles this morning. I was told there are books and games in those cabinets in the living room. I shouldn't be long; maybe we can find a playground when I return."

Isabel wasn't used to be idle. She followed Katia back to the kitchen. "What can I do for you? This old housekeeper needs to be busy."

"You're like others who have lived here. Do you mind washing the dishes? Rosemary and I can dry and put them away."

"It's a deal. Do you have an extra apron?"

"Yes, on the hook behind the door."

"I should have known, we housekeepers think alike."

Isabel knew better than to ask too many questions. Katia and Rosemary asked about the children. Max had them in the living room.

"Children, come see all the games."

"Uncle Max, this looks like a toy store."

"It does Friedrich. I'm sure everyone can find something to do. I don't think your papa will be too long."

Max sat with them; his mind was preoccupied. He wondered what was next.

Georg met Charles by his car in front of the house. "Did your family sleep well?"

"Surprisingly well; they also enjoyed the fruit today. No one had ever had pears before."

"Sit in the back Georg; we'll be picking up a passenger."

Georg wondered about this passenger. Could he really be a spy?

They drove to an older part of the city with buildings covered in vines. Charles drove to a secluded alley; he parked by an ivy covered gate. Georg couldn't help but notice the clandestine appearance of the area. It furthered his thoughts.

A man wearing a top coat and a concealing hat stepped out from the shadows. He opened the car's back door himself. He spoke immediately. "Allen Dulles, Captain, in my circle of friends I'm known only as Dulles."

He sat beside Georg. He extended his hand, giving him a firm handshake. "I heard the Italian Army was hot on your tail in Pula."

"You heard correctly; seems we got away with not a moment to spare."

"It appears they're not giving up, Georg. Mussolini really wants to score points with Hitler. My informants tell me undercover Italian Army agents have been seen in country but not yet here in Bern."

"Indirectly, you're telling me we need to leave soon."

"Yes, not all of you together, that large a group would be a red herring."

"Have you thought this out sir?"

"Tell me about this young woman named Maria, who's with you. I know only that you're not related; she has no past."

"Her parents are buried in the same cemetery as my late wife. She was seen there quite often by Father Gabriel. He took her at her word that she had no place to live. He invited her to stay at the orphanage. She agreed only if she could help in some way. She began to teach a class for preschoolers.

"It was very well received by the school's principal and the parents. It was a godsend for my little girls. My housekeeper, Isabel, took my then three old to her class. Maria saw the baby in the carriage; Gretl hadn't smiled or babbled since her mother died. Maria offered to help. She began to spend an hour with her every day.

"When Christmas came we invited the orphans to join my family's celebration. I invited Maria; I knew Gretl would want her there. A few days after the first of the New Year, Gretl smiled and said her first word. It was the turning point. Easter was another happy occasion with her. She planned an Easter egg hunt.

"All the children love her. I couldn't leave her behind. I knew she would have been first on the Italian's Army hostage list."

"She's almost like a mother to them, Georg."

"Yes, you could use that word."

Dulles had a thought. She fits into my plan exactly as I thought she would.

"Georg, I'll finalize my plan. Charles will find you."

They had arrived at his residence. Neither said goodbye. Dulles disappeared into the shadows, leaving Georg shaking his head. He couldn't even imagine how they were going to leave Bern without being noticed.

Charles drove on to the house. Georg's mind stopped wondering and thought about the children. "I told the children that maybe we could play outside. What do you think?"

"It's fine; there's a playground near the church. You will be watched; the children won't see anyone."

"Not exactly what I wanted to hear; makes me cringe."

"Now you know it is necessary."

"Sorry Charles, I worry about my Brigitta, she's very observant."

"I'll remind them to stay well hidden. Father Gerald will probably notice you; your children make quite a presence. I'm sure he will come out and speak to you. Don't worry about him; he knows all about the house. He's been very helpful even though most of the occupants have been German Jews."

"I'm not surprised; I heard all about their disappearance shortly after Hitler gained power."

"Looks like you have a greeting party."

"I suppose they want to play. I'll see you soon?"

"Yes, as soon as I hear from Dulles."

The children came running to the car. "Can we go to the playground now?"

"Mr. Charles told me there's a playground near the church. Is everyone coming?"

"All except Pepé, he's enjoying the garden too much."

"Sounds like him, Isabel."

The playground was built for children of all ages. It contained swings and slides of various sizes and included high monkey bars and a dome like structure for climbing. The children played king of the mountain on it. Gretl was attracted to the see-saw.

"See-saw, Maria?"

Georg heard her. "Come on Maria, you hold Gretl; I'll sit on the other end."

"Did you hear your papa?"

"Me did."

Maria and Gretl got on one end; Georg pulled the other end down and sat on it. At first he let them see-saw up and down, then he decided to be funny, His weight was greater than the two of them; he sat his seat all the way to the ground and held it, leaving Maria and Gretl dangling in the air.

Maria knew all about how a see-saw worked. She was amused. "I see you are a big kid Captain; your daughter and I can wait. We're enjoying the scenery." He continued to tease them; dropping them a little then right back up in the air,

Louisa came to their rescue. "Kurt and I want a turn."

"Okay, I'll let them down."

"Wait Gretl; let's be sure he doesn't change his mind."

He didn't. He kept the board still while they got off. He immediately picked up Gretl for a big hug. "Did you like that sweetie?"

"Me did. It was fun, Papa."

Maria watched him with Gretl. She saw the love he had for her. Maria knew it wasn't limited to Gretl; he loved all of his children. She found a swing and swung slowly as she pondered about their future. She saw Georg talking to a priest.

The sun was beginning to set. The family went home. Georg and Maria were last to go inside. "Father Gerald told me the Mass times for Sunday. We need to attend, eight or nine o'clock, Maria."

"Eight will rush us; I think nine is perfect. I'll tell our cooks to plan on a late breakfast."

Georg remembered Dulles' words about his family being a red herring; he knew better than to walk all over town. He also knew they had to stay busy.

The next morning all the children helped Pepé and Phillip in the garden. Max dressed in his grey suit and wore his favorite hat. It sat low on his brow. He went exploring and found the University which was only two blocks away. He was drawn to a marquee announcing a concert performed by the children of Bern. "This is perfect."

He returned home in time for lunch. "Georg, I know you don't want us to be noticed. The University is having a concert for children at four today; it would be something to pass the time."

"Sounds like fun, you tell them."

"Children, would you like to listen to a children's choir?"

"Where Uncle Max?"

"At the university, Liesl, it starts at four o'clock."

"Do we need to dress up?"

"No, the marquee specifically said to come as you are."

Everyone cleaned up and was waiting to leave. Max and Georg were observant as they walked. He was sure Charles had men watching them. They filed into a packed auditorium. They listened to the announcer.

"This is a dress rehearsal for the choir; they go on tour starting on Monday. Sit back and enjoy."

Their musical selections ranged from popular songs to sacred ones. The audience expressed their appreciation; they stood and applauded after almost every song. The auditorium buzzed with complements.

"They were really good, Papa."

"I thought so too, Friedrich."

They returned home to an old fashioned Austrian dinner, veal scaloppini was the main dish. The garden had given them salad greens and tomatoes. The ladies had fresh peach pie for dessert.

"I'm stuffed."

"That's a first Kurt."

"Now, now Louisa; I think we can all agree with Kurt. We need to thank Katia and Rosemary for a wonderful meal."

"We will Papa."

The ladies came into the dining room to clear the table and promptly heard a chorus of thank yous from everyone.

An evening of games passed the evening. "We better get to bed. Maria and I decided on nine o'clock Mass in the morning. Our brunch will be waiting for us when we return." None of the children complained; they went up the stairs and got ready for bed.

"Goodnight everyone, I'll go help the girls."

"Goodnight Maria and thank you again for sleeping with them."

"They're good sleepers, Captain, never a peep out of them."

In the morning the family was eager to go to church. They quickly walked the two blocks to the church. Nine o'clock Mass was well attended; most were families with children. Father Gerald did not make special recognition of the von Trapp family during the service. He did greet them as they left the church. He didn't expect them to be there next Sunday.

Charles also attended the nine o'clock Mass. He found Georg standing alone. "Meet me at the café by the university at six in the morning."

"I'll be there."

The men didn't carry on a conversation. Georg caught up to his family who were being hurried by Kurt. He was hungry. The ladies didn't disappoint them; they had prepared a scrumptious brunch.

Rain kept them inside that afternoon. They filled the time by playing games, board games, cards, including a deck to play Old Maid and more than one checker set. When they tired of them, charades filled the time.

The next morning, Georg tried to leave the house without being notice; but Isabel saw him. Her intuition told her they were about to leave Bern. She tried not to dwell on it. Luckily she didn't have time; the children were up with the chickens. Literally for Friedrich, Louisa and Kurt, they were going to help gather eggs this morning.

Charles was standing in the door way when Georg arrived at the café. "This way Georg," they entered a back room. Dulles was waiting. He wasted no time.

"Hear me out Georg. You will need to travel alone; I can make you incognito. The others are going to be divided into three groups. The young woman, Maria, will have three children with her; the youngest girls and one of the boys, your choice. The older gentleman…"

"That would be Max."

"…and one of the ladies will take two with them. The other adults would have the other two. Their destination is the Old City, a popular tourist destination. In order for them to blend in with other tourists, they will be dressed in traditional Swiss clothing.

"Your traveling clothes are at the tailor."

"Something creative, Dulles?"

"Don't think too much, Georg."

"I'll remember those words the next time my seven year old daughter thinks like she's seventeen. When Dulles?"

"Soon very soon."

"Who's going to talk to Maria?"

"You are. She needs to know you trust her with your children."

Dulles departed secretly. Charles and Georg walked out together.

"Try not worry, Georg. I'm sure you will leave here with no problem. Many others have done so."

"I'm not worried. I hope Maria agrees to the plan."

Georg knew he didn't have much time; he looked for an opportunity to talk with Maria. He prayed God would give him the words.

Since the children had been up early that morning, they were ready for bed earlier than usual. Pepé always retired early.

Isabel was next. "Georg, I'm turning in. I think I'll read in my room for a while."

"Good night Isabel."

She met Maria at the top of the stairs, "Georg and Max are still down there, I'm turning in."

"I will, after I put the children's games away, an old habit, Isabel."

Max left as soon as Maria returned to the living room. Georg watched her.

"Let me help you."

"You don't need to."

"We can get it done so much faster." Maria didn't refuse his help.

"There, Captain, everything is in its place."

Georg knew now was the time; he inhaled deeply. "Maria, what do you think is going to happen to us?"

"We'll be leaving here soon."

"Maria, we can't just walk down the street to the train station. Our American contact has a plan. Please listen."

"Okay, I better sit down. Tell me the plan."

"We need to leave in groups. I will go alone. You will dress as a nanny and take three of the children to a tourist destination on the other side of town."

"Why do I need to dress as a nanny?"

"I wasn't given an explanation. I surmise that dress wouldn't draw any attention to you and the children going sight-seeing; you wouldn't raise any suspicion."

"I get your point. What about the others?"

"They're going in two groups to the same locale, dressed in authentic Swiss costumes."

"Your American contact must have read a lot of spy novels." Georg couldn't stop his mouth from opening.

Maria noticed his astonishment. "Captain, are you telling me he's a spy?"

Georg put his fingers to his lips. "Shh," he nodded.

"Oh dear."

"Is that a yes?"

It was Maria's turn to nod. "When?"

"Don't know yet; he's waiting for your answer. Try not to worry."

"I'll try; it won't be easy."

"I know. We better get some sleep. Go on up, I'll lock the door."


	11. Last Days in Switzerland

Last Days in Switzerland

One person in the house did not sleep well at all. Georg's mind had kept him awake. He looked at the clock again. Max was still in a deep sleep; Georg heard his quiet snores. He decided he had lay there long enough; he got up.

The kitchen was his destination. While he was heating some coffee he heard a strange sound. He stood quietly and heard it again, a ping sound against the window. He looked out the window.

The full moon provided diffuse light through the trees. Georg smiled. He stepped outside. "Up early this morning, Georg."

"Anxious to give you Maria's answer."

"Your countenance gives me her answer. Let me find Dulles; I'll come back. This time I'll ring the bell." Charles hurried off.

Georg had no idea he would return before breakfast. He heard the faint sound of the doorbell.

Max was closer to the door and had opened it. "Charles, are you another one who likes to hear the birds?"

His whisper could hardly be heard. "The early bird gets you to safety."

"Here are your instructions, Georg. They explain everything. I'll be in touch."

He didn't read them right then; he would wait for after breakfast, He knew he didn't have a good poker face. Members of his crew and Agathe had told him on more than one occasion. He didn't want anyone to question him. The stairs weren't far from the front door. He heard Maria.

"Did everyone sleep well?"

The children's nods gave her their answer. "Kurt, I'm probably as hungry as you are this morning. I wonder what our cooks have prepared for breakfast."

"Let's go find out, Maria."

The family found the breakfast table prepared for them. At their places were glasses of fresh orange juice; the ladies were waiting for them to take their seats. Small bowls of cereal were on a large tray.

"This is a very healthy cereal. A doctor from Zürich invented it many years ago. It's made from oats which have been soaked in water overnight; to it we added a little milk and you will see pieces of peaches and two kinds of nuts stirred in."

The children waited for their papa and Maria to take the first spoon full. "How is it?"

"It is different, Kurt; it has a very unusual taste. It's sweet. Take a bite."

Georg watched and waited. No one spoke, they were too busy eating. "Well, children I believe you liked it."

"It's good Papa; me like it."

"I'm glad, Gretl."

Their empty bowls were collected. The ladies had another traditional Swiss food for them. Two large platters of pancake-sized egg cakes were placed at either end of the table. Beside them were bowls of maple syrup and powdered sugar.

The children plates were passed to either Georg or Isabel. They each made their choice of topping. Glasses of milk replaced the juice glasses for the children and cups of coffee for all the adults.

"This was even better than the cereal."

"I'm not sure Kurt. They were both excellent."

"I agree with Maria. I hear you children are helping in the garden this morning."

"That's right Papa. We're going to help pick more tomatoes and green beans."

"We better get out there, Friedrich; I'm sure Phillip is already there."

"Coming, Pepé."

"Are you coming with us Maria?"

"I am. I need some fresh air this morning."

Isabel and Martha helped with the breakfast dishes. "Katia, I need both of the recipes for these foods; I'm sure the family would like to have them again sometime."

"They're really simple to make, Isabel. I'll write out the directions for you."

Only Georg and Max remained at the table. "Come outside with me."

On the porch Georg took the envelope from the inside pocket of his coat. "Our instructions, Max." He quietly read them.

"Katia and Rosemary are more than cooks; they facilitate persons leaving Switzerland. They will do the same for you, Captain. They have a room full of authentic Swiss clothes for adults and all the children."

He stopped reading and added his own thought. "This American knows all the tricks of the trade."

"Is he a spy, Georg?"

"I believe he is the point person for an elaborate network of spies all over Europe. It says we leave on Thursday. I was told we would leave in small groups. Maria and three of the children in the morning; followed by Isabel and Pepé and finally you and Martha; each of you will have two children. I will be last. He doesn't say what time."

"He's a real modern day Sherlock Holmes."

"I suppose that's a good identity, Max. Please keep this to yourself; no need to worry everyone. We need to keep them busy.

After a full morning in the garden they went back to the playground after lunch. Katia sent Pepé for them.

"Is anyone hungry?"

"I think we all are; is it really dinner time."

"It is Georg." Good, he thought; only one more day to go.

Their afternoon at the playground had tired the children. After a few quiet games they were ready for bed.

Georg worried about the next day which was Wednesday. He had no idea Dulles had planned that day for him.

Charles arrived after breakfast. Max answered the door. "Good morning, Max, I have plans for the family today; something I'm sure everyone will enjoy."

"Come in and tell everyone."

"Good morning children, how would you like to see a puppet show today?"

"Can we really Mr. Charles?"

"I have the tickets right here in my coat pocket." He pulled them out and waived them. "We'll also have lunch and enjoy a concert of traditional folk music."

"Can we go, Papa?"

"It has my approval. When Charles?"

"We should arrive before lunch; I understand there will be a wide variety of traditional Swiss foods."

"Chocolate, Mr. Charles?"

"Probably something chocolate; why don't you go get ready."

The children disappeared. Charles whispered. "Dulles arranged it."

"He thinks of everything."

"Yes Georg, he does."

Everyone came. They walked the two short blocks to the University. They could hear the music before they entered the courtyard.

"I smell food."

"You would Kurt."

"Louisa, do you always give your brother a hard time about his appetite?"

"He's always thinking about eating, Maria."

"Once again, I will agree with him; it does smell good."

"Take your seats at the table; the waiters will bring the food."

The family took their seats. Soon they had several bowls full of pork ribs served with bacon, beans and potatoes set before them. Another large bowl was filled with salad greens and seasonal vegetables; served with a basic oil and vinegar dressing. A platter was piled high with braided golden-brown breads.

"Look at all this food, Papa."

"I see, Liesl. Will you help serve, please?"

Liesl helped Isabel and Martha. She knew not to put too much on Marta and Gretl's plates. The family was quiet while they ate. A musical group consisting of several types of string instruments, a dulcimer and a Swiss accordion played folk music the entire time.

Max sat back in his chair. "I'm stuffed."

The family heard an echo of "me too," Kurt added his own "me three."

"You would be different." Brigitta teased.

Charles got up from the table. "Come with me children, the puppet show is about to begin. The dessert table will be prepared while we listen."

Chairs had been placed in front of a beautifully decorated proscenium. A burgundy curtain hid the stage. A puppet dressed in a tuxedo, the master of ceremony, appeared first. He was moved to pretend to speak. "Children, are you ready?"

Impulsively the children talked back. "We are."

First was a monologue from two puppets named Punch and Judy. The master of ceremony returned. "And now for our feature presentation, _The Lonely Goatherd_."

Georg was sitting not far from Maria. He heard her. "My favorite."

She and everyone heard the performance begin. The first puppet to appear was dressed as a goatherd. His mouth was moved to imitate his singing. The song began with, "High on a hill…" The song continued to tell a story; the goatherd sang so loud everyone in the town heard him; the men enjoying a beer at the tavern and even a prince looking out over his moat. After every verse the goatherd was heard yodeling. "Lay ee odl lay ee odl-oo."

The family's laughter almost drowned out the singing. The puppeteers kept right on performing. They sang about a female goat in a pink coat and her mother smiling as she continued her duet. They saw dancers and finally the mama goat nudged her daughter towards the male goat. Love was in the air; puppets danced as did the goats and soon the baby goat appeared and sang the last line.

Maria had tried hard not to sing along. She tried to mouth the words silently but by the end of the performance everyone heard her and the puppets. "Odllayee odllayee odlayee odlayee, odlay!"

She jumped from her seat to applaud. The show's conductor saw her. "Senorita, did you enjoy it."

The children answered along with her. "We did sir." They applauded for a long time. After they stopped, Marta asked. "Do you know that song, Maria?"

"I do. My father taught me when I was about ten. I remember it made me laugh."

"He must have given you your beautiful voice."

"My mother also sang; I suppose I inherited it from both of them, Captain."

"That was fun, Mr. Charles."

"I'm glad everyone enjoyed the show. The dessert table has been prepared."

They had multiple choices, many kinds of cookies and small cakes and even ice cream. The family sat and stuffed themselves with sweets as the musicians continued to entertain them.

"It's time to go home everyone."

"Charles, I speak for everyone, thank you for a delightful afternoon."

"You're welcome, Georg, puppet shows are always fun."

They arrived home and plopped onto chairs or sofas. Rosemary saw them. "Did you eat too many desserts?"

Maria raised her hand. "I know I did."

"Later, closer to bed time you can have some soup; it will hold you until morning."

Maria sat for a while; she was worried about tomorrow. Marta came to her rescue. "Maria, can you teach us the puppet show song?"

The other children heard her. "Please Maria."

"I can teach you the song. I'm not sure any of you can learn to yodel. It takes a lot of practice."

"That's okay. You can yodel for us."

"Give me a few minutes, Kurt, to write down all the verses."

Maria actually had to sing the verses to remember them. Occasionally one of the children would remember a particular verse and sing along.

While the children were occupied; Georg seized the opportunity, "Max come outside with me. I know Pepé's out there. He's going to be very disappointed to leave the orchard and garden."

"Yes, it is his bailiwick."

"Interesting word to describe his passion."

"I heard Brigitta use it. She was reading one of Louisa's books."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Pepé, what are you looking at?"

"The apples, they're not ready to pick. They need at least another two weeks. We're not going to be here."

"Correct."

"When Georg?"

"Tomorrow – let me tell you. We're in no danger; but we can't leave as a group. You will be with Isabel, Friedrich and Louisa."

"Whose plan Georg?"

"My American contact."

"The spy." Georg's head jerked. He looked at him. His mouth reactively opened.

"Just a guess, Georg; calm down."

"Please keep it to yourself; I don't want the children to know."

"Where are we going?"

"To a festival in part of Bern known as the Old City. Everything there is like it was hundreds of years ago. You will be dressed like the people who lived around that time; you'll blend in.

"I will? How?"

"Rosemary and Katia have all the clothes. They've done this before."

"This would make for a good spy novel."

"My thought exactly, Pepé."

"What have you gentlemen been reading? Brigitta's books?"

"She has read the latest Sherlock Holmes' novel. It was from the school's library."

"Well Max that makes my grouping even better. You will travel with Brigitta, Liesl and Martha."

"How nice, that leaves Gretl, Marta and Kurt for Maria."

"You compute well, Max."

"And how will she be dressed?"

"As a nanny."

"Another idea from the spy?"

"Yes."

"What about you?"

"I'm traveling alone."

"And how will you be dressed?"

"Don't know; it's coming from the tailor's."

"How interesting, another chapter in our spy novel Pepé. Tell us about this festival."

"Music, dancing and lots of chocolate, after you arrive there's no need to ignore the others; it's a safe place. We will leave from there. You should pack your things; leave your bag in your room. Katia and Rosemary will pack the children's clothes. There's a plan to get them to us."

"How are we leaving Switzerland?"

"I don't know and that's the truth."

Suddenly they heard. "Captain, Captain, where are you?"

"Over here Maria, checking out the apples. Do you need me?"

"The children want to sing for you."

"Sounds like our presence has been requested, gentlemen."

The children and Maria gave the adults a beautiful rendition of _The Lonely Goatherd_.

"Lovely children, Maria, where did you learn to yodel so well?"

"From the mountain people near where I lived."

Rosemary and Katia heard as well; they had applauded. "Soup with cheese Spaetzles is waiting."

"Very nice ladies; just enough before bed."

"Thank you Isabel; anyone want coffee besides Max."

"I'll have a cup; never bothers my sleep."

"Anyone else besides Georg?" The other adults shook their heads.

Maria took Gretl and Marta up to bed; the others followed. Martha and Isabel started to join the ladies in the kitchen.

"Stay for a moment, I need to tell you about tomorrow."

"Is it time to leave, Georg?"

"It is Isabel. You will be traveling to an old fashioned festival. Katia and Rosemary have authentic Swiss clothes for you to wear. Your outfits will make you blend in with all the others who will be there."

"I didn't think we could simply walk to the train."

"I've been assured, we're in no danger. The festival sounds like a lot of fun. The children won't suspect we're leaving. Pack your bag and leave it in your room; the ladies will pack the children's. We better get some sleep."


	12. Costumes

Costumes

It wasn't even daylight. Maria quietly shut the door to the bedroom she shared with the little girls and came down the stairs; now she needed coffee. She thought it would help calm her nerves. She wasn't alone. "Couldn't sleep, Captain?"

"No, Maria, I've been praying everything will go according to the plan."

"Captain, Katia and I have helped hundreds of people. We have no doubt you will leave Switzerland safely."

"That's a lot of people, Rosemary."

"It is. The American has been here for a couple of years; he's been very successful bringing Jewish people out of Germany."

Georg and Maria were sitting at the small table in the kitchen. Neither spoke. They were both lost in their own thoughts.

"As soon as breakfast is over, I'm going to need to get Maria dressed."

"That's fine, Katia; it may help me lead into a conversation with the children."

Max and Isabel had joined them. "We'll help you, Georg, if we can."

"Thanks Max; please help if I get challenged by any of the children."

"I'll do my best."

When the children came down for breakfast, they were still talking about the puppet show. They were either, humming, singing or attempting to yodel the _Lonely Goatherd_ song. As soon as breakfast was over, Maria disappeared with Katia. No one noticed. Max had distracted them.

"Come in the living room and sing the puppet show song for your Uncle Max."

"You like it too?"

"I do Louisa; especially when you sing it."

Marta and Gretl laughed as their brothers and sister sang. They enjoyed listening along with their Uncle Max. The children heard his jolly laugh.

Georg also listened to his children. Rosemary was near-by; she noticed Georg's furrowed brow. Before he could speak, she did. "Mr. Charles has planned another fun day for you today."

"Did he really?"

"He did, Liesl. All I'm going to tell you is, you will have a lot of fun and get your fill of chocolate. First, you need to get properly dressed. I'm sure you want to look like all the other people at the festival."

"All our clothes are like what we have on. What will we wear?"

"Katia and I have everything you need, Liesl. I need Gretl, Marta and Kurt. You are leaving first. I'll be back for the rest of you very soon."

Kurt was excited. "Gretl, take my hand and follow Rosemary."

"You can hold my hand, Marta." Rosemary led the way. She was able to see Georg's face; he mouthed the words thank you.

Georg picked up the conversation with his children. "You need to know, Maria's group will leave as soon as they are dressed. Friedrich and Louisa, you will travel with Frau Schmidt and Pepé. Brigitta and Liesl you will be with Martha and Uncle Max"

"What about you, Papa?"

"Mr. Charles has a special assignment for me, Liesl. Don't worry. I'll be at the festival; I'm curious about this special kind of chocolate too."

The four remaining children were antsy. "How long before it's our turn, Papa?"

Before he could answer, Maria was standing in the room. "Maria, you're dressed as a nanny."

"Yes Brigitta, how did you know?"

"I read a book recently called _Tuppence for a Kite_. You are wearing a nanny's traveling outfit. It's almost exactly like the picture on the cover."

"Brigitta's correct. Maybe Katia saw that same picture."

"She must have; I distinctly remember the blouse had pleats down the front and long sleeves with lace on the cuffs."

"Was the nanny in the picture wearing this pretty little red bowtie?"

"She was, Maria. Your hat is very similar too."

On her head was a beautiful dark blue straw hat with daisies and red rose buds all around its small brim. "Katia told me it was very nanny-looking."

"Are you wearing make-up, Maria?"

"I am Liesl. Katia convinced me I needed a little red rouge on my cheeks and even a touch of red lipstick." She told me. 'All nannies have red cheeks and lips.'"

"And here are your travelers." Rosemary had finished dressing Kurt, Marta and Gretl.

"That was quick."

"All three liked the outfits I had selected, Captain."

The two girls had on almost matching outfits. Both wore jumpers with semi full skirts; each in a rich dark plaid. The tops were different, a solid color of deep green for Marta and dark red for Gretl. Each had on a white blouse with full sleeves which came down to their elbow. White tights and comfortable black shoes completed their outfits.

"You look so nice girls. Do you like your dresses?"

"They're pretty, Maria."

"I think so too, Marta. Now look at you, Kurt."

"Don't laugh, Louisa. These leather pants are authentic Swiss clothes called lederhosen. They're not much different from my short pants; only they're longer. I like the moose here on the top." He patted his chest. "These ankle high boots are comfortable. And do you like my hat?"

"Very nice Kurt; I see you have an eagle's feather. Let me see if it will fit me."

"Try it on, Uncle Max."

Max took the dark green velour hat from Kurt. He smoothed the feather; adjusted its small brim. It sat high on his head. "Doesn't fit very well, Kurt."

"Maybe Rosemary has one to fit you. She has a whole room full of clothes. She told me other visitors liked to dress up before they visit Old Town."

Those words put everyone at ease. Georg stopped worrying so much. Even Maria felt more calm. It was time for them to leave.

"All of you, upstairs, Katia and I need to get you dressed. Say your goodbyes; you'll see them soon."

Georg walked out with Maria's group; a limousine was waiting. The driver stood by the back door. Georg knew exactly who he was; he had known Elwood too long to be fooled by his costume.

He was wearing loose fitting pants which came below his knees; where they covered white knee high socks. A narrow band of leather had laces on the outer edge; they were tied tightly. The pants ballooned out slightly.

He wore a white long sleeved shirt with pleats down the front, with a red bowtie. His grey suit-like coat hung loose. Red trim covered the edges around his neck and down the front; as well as the edges of the pockets and a small piece which gathered the back pleat. His hat looked like an upside down flower pot with a wide brim, made from black felt. Hanging down the back was a large red tassel.

"Very nice Elwood, another one of your many talents."

"All part of the plan, Georg."

He spoke to Maria. "Are you ready to see the Old City?"

She looked at him strangely but she wasn't fooled either. "Hello, Elwood, I would know your voice anywhere; it's very distinct. Are we ready children?"

"I am. I remember, Mr. Charles tell us there would be chocolate there."

"You're right Kurt. It's a special kind of chocolate, made by the Toblerone family. Kurt, let your sisters in first; then Maria. You can sit on the end." He closed the door.

"Later Georg."

"Understood."

Maria talked to the children in the car. She hoped her voice wouldn't waver or sound tense. She wasn't scared but she was nervous.

"Remember, you can't run off; if you want to see something, tell me. We'll all go."

"Maria, remember what Katia told you. Her cousin and two of her children will be there to help you. They will recognize you. They know what you are wearing."

"Yes, I remember, Elwood. Her cousin's name is Leona and her two children are Nicolas and Sarah. They're both older than Liesl."

"We're going to have lots of fun, Maria. I just know it."

"You're right Kurt, we are. I see we have arrived."

Elwood had driven as close as he could to the entrance. The street had been blocked with ropes. The festival filled the entire plaza. He could see a large number of visitors had already gathered. He got out of the car to open the door as a real chauffeur would do.

"Have a good time. The others will be here shortly."

"Thanks Elwood, will I see you again." Maria saw him nod. She spoke to the children. "Hold hands everyone; let's go in."

Elwood waited until he saw them meet up with Leona and her children. He went back to the house for the last group.

Back in the dressing room of the house, Rosemary and Katia worked quickly to get the next group ready. They had selected dresses for the ladies and girls but they were free to browse through their collection. All the dresses for the females had the same style of white blouse; the balloon sleeves were fastened with buttons above their elbow. Each dress was a jumper.

Isabel was delighted with hers. "Katia, this outfit is perfect; not only are the colors perfect, so is the fit."

"I thought the pale brick red was colorful but soft."

"Yes, and the apron is not what I would have expected; the pale sky blue with its flowery vine designs running down it really complements the red."

"Look over here for a hat you like."

She chose a large blue felt hat with an extra-large brim and a big white fluffy feather adorning it. Her regular shoes were similar enough to those of the nineteenth century.

Rosemary was helping Louisa. "I picked this out especially for you. Do you like it?"

"Navy blue is one of my favorite colors."

Rosemary slipped the jumper from its hanger; she handed the blouse to Louisa. She wasn't modest; she had on a slip. The jumper went over her head. Rosemary helped her fix the sleeves of the blouse.

"I love these five gold buttons here on the front of the jumper; they're perfect."

"Let me tie your apron."

Rosemary tied the pale blue apron with a perfect bow. White tights with black shoes completed her outfit.

Louisa found the perfect matching hat in the same shade blue. The crown looked like a small bowl. The brim curled up slightly all the way around; in the back was a small white feather.

"Lovely, Louisa."

"Do you really think so, Frau Schmidt?"

"I do."

Friedrich was already dressed. He had no complaints about his outfit. Louisa admired it.

"Are your pants real leather?"

"I think so; they feel like it. This is leather too," pointing to the placket which was attached to the suspenders at his chest. It was decorated in traditional designs including flowers. He also wore white knee high socks with black leather shoes.

Isabel complemented him. "You look very traditional. And what have you found, Pepé?"

Pepé had been searching the racks of clothes. He held it up for everyone to see.

"That's perfect for you."

"Do you really think so, Isabel?"

"I do. Try it on."

The outstanding features of his costume were the bright red vest over his white shirt; under the collar protruded a colorful tie and the embossed wide belt. He wore a tan suit coat.

"Very nice, sir, I think this hat matches perfectly."

He took it from Katia. It was extra-large, especially the brim. Three white feathers were mounted on the crown and were about five inches tall.

Rosemary gave her approval. "An excellent selection Pepé, all of you need to get downstairs. I'm sure your ride is here. You can see the others in their costumes when they arrive at the festival."

Georg had returned to the house to check on the others. He found them coming down the stairs. "My, my, my, don't you look nice. Children, Isabel you will blend in perfectly. Pepé, did you select your outfit?"

"I did. Is it acceptable?"

"It's perfect for you; makes you a Swiss Italian."

Georg saw the bus pull up. He could see Charles through the front window. He wasn't all gussied up like Elwood had been. He was wearing a standard American suit. He stepped off and stood beside Georg.

"Can we get on the bus, Mr. Charles?"

"Be my guest, Friedrich, you're the only passengers."

"Come on Louisa; let's get on board."

"Any changes, Charles?"

"Nothing that we can see; Dulles' informant told him the Italian Army platoon was still a week away. Switzerland will only allow a certain number in country. He's sure you will be fine."

Isabel was last to board. Georg whispered to her. "Maria and the others are there."

"Thank you, see you soon."

He watched them leave and saw the limo drive up. "Let me go hurry the others, Elwood."

He didn't get up the stairs; they were standing at their base. "Let me look at you."

Martha's dress was very similar to Isabel's, only the colors were different. Her jumper was forest green and had a white lacy apron over it. She wore a very wide brimmed hat with red flowers on the brim.

"Brigitta, you look like Louisa's twin."

"I know, Katia said the same thing. I really like it. I think it's beautiful and it fits me so well."

"You look lovely."

Liesl had been most please with Rosemary's selection. The jumper was nothing special; it had a vibrant red quilt bodice attached to a rich navy blue skirt. She had remarked to Katia. "I feel so gown-up. This apron feels like silk; are those really gold threads?"

"I believe so Liesl. The entire outfit is perfect for your maturing figure. Soon you will be wearing nylon stockings; those skin colored tights were all I had."

"Not so loud, Katia, I don't want Papa to hear." She placed her extremely wide brimmed hat with a flat crown and a large black and red feather on her head.

"Very nice, are you trying to make me feel old?"

"Papa, I am thirteen, not three."

Katia smiled. "My father always told me the same thing; it's a daddy thing." Georg hugged his eldest and kissed her temple.

Max caught his attention. "It's rather bright."

"My thought exactly, I was told it was a suit worn in the last century."

"And it fits his personality." Rosemary added.

Max made big deal of modeling his outfit. It had the standard pants which ended below his knees. This pair had something extra at his knees, a ribbon of red trim tied in a bow. The long white socks covered his legs; he was wearing a pair of traditional loafers which had a red tassel.

The short jacket was bright red with a broad band of green around the neck and down both sides. It was on top of a shirt of the same bright red; it had a white collar. A silky looking black bandanna like tie protruded from under it. His hat was large; it was made from straw with a very wide brim.

"I see you have three feathers, very traditional."

"My request, Rosemary replaced the brown tassel. It was rather mundane. The feather makes me presentable."

"Time to go; you need to get in the car."

"Okay Elwood, be there in a minute. Rosemary, thank you for everything; I'm sure we are going to have a lot of fun."

"Max, we've never had anyone who didn't enjoy themselves." The ladies had learned long ago to keep their goodbyes upbeat. The two ladies and Georg watched them drive away.

As soon as Elwood was on the proper road he told Max. "Everyone is there; having a good time. You should be there shortly before the food vendors begin to set up."


	13. The Festival

The Festival

Maria and the children stood in the center of the square talking with Katia's cousin, Leona and her two children. "I'm so glad you are here; I was very nervous."

"My children and I are glad to be able to help you, Maria."

"Have you done this before?"

"Several times Maria, Katia has been helping the American for almost two years. We both know another war is in the making. I see Katia dressed you well, a perfect nannie's traveling outfit."

"One of the Captain's other daughters told me the same thing."

"You're going to have a good time, Maria. I see the young boy isn't shy; he's talking with my son.

"That's Kurt. I've never known him to be shy. He's not at all like his little sisters." Maria felt Marta and Gretl tighten their hand grip.

"Can you say hello girls?" There was silence.

"See what I mean, Leona. This little one is Gretl, she's two and Marta is four. You can smile girls." They did sheepishly.

Bong, bong was heard; followed by eight more strikes to the bell in the nearby church's steeple. "It's ten o'clock everybody; time for the festival to begin."

"Mother, the jugglers are coming."

"I see Nicholas. Children, have you ever seen jugglers before?"

They shook their heads. "Well then, you should enjoy them. Let's stop and watch."

The square quickly filled with several very skillful jugglers. Most were juggling balls but they also saw those with batons and the more daring were tossing china plates.

"Do they ever drop them, Nicholas?"

"Not that I've ever seen, Kurt. Look in the corner. Those two are very daring."

All of them followed his finger. They saw a duo juggling knives.

"Me don't like them, Maria."

"They are scary to watch, Gretl."

"Maria, look at those tall people."

"They're walking on stilts, Kurt." They came closer.

"Hello children," they heard from one of them.

Their eyes traveled up and up. "How do you walk on them?"

"Practice young man, practice, when you visit the trail of games you can try on smaller stilts."

"Did you hear him, Maria?"

"I did Kurt. I hear another voice too."

"Maria, Maria, we're here."

"Look everyone. It's Frau Schmidt and the others."

They hadn't seen their costumes. "Friedrich, we're almost twins. I have a moose and you have designs carved in leather."

"Louisa, I really like yours, your light blue apron complements your navy blue jumper."

"I like it too, Maria."

"Look at you Pepé, very nice."

"You like it, Maria? I picked it out myself. Georg told me I looked Swiss Italian."

"An interesting description, will the others be here soon?"

Isabel answered her. "Should be, Maria, they were almost dressed. What have you seen?"

"Jugglers and stilt walkers, I see they're walking back this way."

"They told us we get a chance to try it with smaller stilts when we visit the trail of games."

"Sounds exciting, Kurt."

Friedrich stop talking. He heard Louisa. "Look Maria, those clowns are riding closer. What are they riding?"

"I see. I believe they're called unicycles; riding them must be very difficult."

One of them heard her and stopped. "All it takes is a lot of practice; same as for walking on stilts." The group performed an intricate show of weaving in and out; forming circle pinwheels and other designs.

"They're really good Maria. I can barley ride a bicycle in a straight line."

"I'm the same, Louisa."

"Listen Maria, I hear Brigitta."

"Louisa, Louisa, look over here."

Louisa saw Brigitta waving. Martha and Max hurried the group to meet them.

They met in the center of the plaza. "I see we have twins." Brigitta and Louisa stood together. "Papa told me the same thing, Maria."

"And Liesl, did your papa tell you look all grown-up?"

"Oh yes, I reminded him; I am thirteen."

Sarah smiled. "All fathers are the same."

"Exactly, what Katia said."

Max's drew the most attention. "Do you like red, Uncle Max?"

"Rosemary picked it out. She thought it fit my personality. I asked for the feathers rather than a tassel; it was rather plain."

"She is correct; fits you to a tee."

"Thank you Maria. It must be noon. I see the food vendors are rolling out their carts."

"Can we eat, Uncle Max?"

"Let's go see our choices."

Everything was portable; something you could eat while walking around. They found sausage on a stick, cups of small soft cheese dumplings, cheese pretzels on a stick and a sweet treat made from fired cornmeal rolled in cinnamon sugar. There were vendors with an assortment of fruit drinks and alcoholic versions of the same.

"Leona, do you have suggestions for the younger girls?"

"I'd stay away from anything made with sausage. Our sausage is very spicy. The pretzel would be a good choice, Maria."

They made their choices. Isabel and Martha found chairs under a tent. Max brought them their beverages. Even the girls made quick work of their meal.

"Max, I think a cinnamon stick would fill our sweet tooth."

"My thought exactly, Maria."

Max played the role of hostess; he bought enough for everyone.

Liesl was looking all around the square. "Has anyone seen, Papa?"

"He'll be here; he promised." Max told them, but he was searching for him too. No one knew how he would be dressed.

The ladies had hurried Georg up the stairs the moment the last group left. They wasted no time. "Your costume isn't complicated to put on; we need to hide your face.

"So I'm getting a beard, ladies."

"You are. Sit right here and I'll get started."

"This should be interesting. Does it take long?"

"Not too long, did you put anything on your face after you shaved?"

"No, I've never liked them. Remember I'm a navy man. May I see your selection?"

Katia held up a grey beard. "It's very unusual, Georg."

"I see. I wonder if it is a copy of a real one."

His eyes focused on the beard's edges. All the ends of the hair formed an odd roll all along the bottom edge, thicker where it attached to his temple, much thinner below his chin.

"I wonder too." She felt all along the edge. "I'm sure the costume maker wrapped the hair around some fabric; I see tiny stitches on the underside."

"Have you used beards often?"

"Not really, the last two were for defectors from Germany's newly formed Army; high ranking officers who could have been recognized. We know your picture had been in newspapers over the past few years; I'm sure that's why the American ordered a beard for you."

"He thinks of everything, Katia,"

"He does; he's very thorough."

Rosemary had the bottle of glue in her hand. "Georg, this will only come off using a special remover. I have a bottle and a rag to put in your bag. Isabel should be able to help you. I know you think the grey on your sideburns is a sign of aging but it helps me blend this beard. It will give you a very distinguished look."

"This should be interesting."

"You'll see soon."

In a matter of moments, the glue had been applied and the beard secured in place. Rosemary took a special comb and blended it with his sideburns.

"Now don't smile or talk; it needs to dry. I'm going to add grey eyebrows. They go right above your own; they're long enough to hide them."

They were in place; she encouraged Georg to move his facial muscle. "Does it pull anywhere? Is it comfortable?"

"Seems fine ladies."

"Next is the moustache." Georg had a good look. It too was round but larger in diameter.

"Are you sure it's going to fit under my nose?"

"It will fill the space; your lips will barely show."

Rosemary brushed on the glue under his nose and on his face slightly below his cheek bones. Again she was very careful not to get any glue on his lip. Katia helped her place the slightly handle-bar shaped moustache. The ends didn't meet the hair of the beard at his temple.

They waited a few minutes. Again they asked him to smile and talk. "It only feels funny ladies. May I have a look?"

"I believe you're correct, no one will recognize me. Does my suit contribute to my disguise?"

"You'll see." She handed him his suit. "The tailor returned it a few days ago. I felt it needed a few tucks; it looked a little large for you. You can go behind the curtain to change."

Georg modeled for them. His outfit consisted of a black shirt with a white collar with gold buttons down the front. Over it he wore a forest green vest which was embossed with a darker green thread. He also had on a black suit coat.

His pants were black; the length was below the knee. They met black knee high socks which were almost covered by shiny black boots. He had a tall stove top hat with a wide brim. A fluffy gold tassel hung down the back.

"It's perfect. The tailor guessed well. No one, not even your children will recognize you. I believe it's time for you to go. Take care my friend. Charles will let us know you are safe."

"I'm sure either Max or Isabel thanked you both. I can't thank you enough. I hope you can help many more escape the evil which is claiming the world, be safe."

Georg went out front to find Elwood waiting for him in the limo.

The family had continued to search for him. They didn't know he had arrived. Elwood had taken him to a well hidden back entrance. They were distracted by the musicians and a dancing troupe who had replaced the food vendors. Soon the family was clapping along with the music. A young group of children joined the dancers.

"Let's join them," Leona urged.

"Can we really?"

"Yes, everyone, even you Gretl. The young girl will dance with you."

The dancers formed two groups, one for the younger children and another for the others. Both groups formed two lines, opposite each other. The musicians began the music to a well-known dance called the Laendler.

The two lines took three steps forward; they bowed or curtsied before backing away. This was repeated. Maria was on the end of her row. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a man, dressed entirely in black, approach the opposite line. He took his place on the end.

She didn't want to stare at him but he had a most unusual beard and moustache. Maria thought. I've never seen a beard with hair rolled like that; I wonder who he is. The meet and greet sequence was repeated again. She couldn't look at him.

The next movement in the dance brought their faces close. She saw his eyes, clear blue sparkling eyes. She swallowed hard; she knew. The man nodded.

The circle promenade began; the group made a lot of noise. They stomped their feet and clapped their hands. The music was even louder. He spun her off; Maria went back to the end of her row; the bearded man did the same.

The dance troupe finished this simplified version of the dance. The two lines backed away from each other. Georg disappeared into a corner. No one knew he was there except Maria. She kept one eye on him.

Leona had been schooled. "Maria, we need to go to the chocolate games trail."

"Where Leona?"

"See the sign, Toblerone Games."

"I see it. Let me tell the others." She watched the Captain. He had been instructed and was walking in the direction of the games.

"Isabel, Max, Leona tells me it's time for the children's games. Follow us to the Toblerone Games sign."

Maria continued to keep one eye on Georg. No one else noticed him. He entered the path to the games. Maria and all the others were there a few minutes later.

"Are you ready to play some games?"

"And try to walk on stilts, Maria."

"I believe you will get your chance, Kurt."

They were the only ones in the outdoor room. Georg's black outfit blended into the trees. He watched his children. He saw it all. Kurt did quite well walking on six inch stilts. They played all the games, several different difficulty ring toss games, bean bag toss for Marta and Gretl. It was the same for throwing balls at cans or bottles; small balls for the older children, large ones for his little girls and a few other games.

Isabel meandered to where Maria was standing. "Have you seen, Georg?"

"He's here." Isabel followed her eyes.

"Really! Maria, are you sure?"

"Absolutely positive."

The children had completed the last game. It was the end of the trail. There was a huge bar of the famous Toblerone chocolate-nougat bar on a large table.

"That's enormous, madam."

"Not as big as it was on Sunday, young man; we've been serving it all week. Everyone eat your fill. Adults don't blame us if the children get tummy aches. I'm sure you'd like a piece too. Don't be shy."

Out from the back of the trail walked Elwood. "Mr. Elwood, you like this chocolate too?"

"Of course, I also have your transportation." Georg noticed he didn't say home. He came out of the shadows.

He ate a small piece from the enormous candy bar. He spoke with an odd dialect. "Mighty good, may I have another piece?"

Gretl and Marta looked at him and hid behind Maria. Neither recognized his voice.

Georg spoke normally. "Don't be scared, girls."

They both peaked around her skirt. Georg removed his hat and smiled.

Liesl knew immediately. "Papa, it's Papa everyone."

"Are you sure?"

"Brigitta, I'm surprised; my daughter who's wise beyond her years did not recognize her papa."

"It is you. You look so different."

"Your beard hid you well, Georg; all of us are surprised." Isabel added.

"Okay everyone, let's get on the bus."

Maria took a minute to speak to Leona. "Thank you, for all your help."

"My pleasure, Maria, take care."

As soon as the bus pulled away, Friedrich asked. "Papa, why did you have a disguise?"

And Kurt followed with a question of his own. "Are those soldiers still looking for you?"

"Yes, Kurt, the disguise was the only way I could leave the house unseen. We aren't going back there."

"We're not?"

"No Kurt, we will soon get on a train that will take us to a port where we will board a ship."

"To where?"

"America, children, far away from the evil about to enter all the countries of Europe."

"That's really why Katia and Rosemary had that room full of clothes; they've done this for others."

"Yes, Brigitta, they have and will as long as it is safe."

They were traveling to a mailstop; Dulles had arranged for it to contain a passenger car. No dining car, but it was well stocked with food.

It was dusk when they arrived. "Those are Swiss guards you see Georg, all are members of Dulles's local security. They were hand-picked. Like Sidney, he leaves no stone unturned."

"Good to hear, Elwood."

He got off and opened the baggage bay. The children saw all the bags. "Are those ours?"

"Yes, Louisa, the ladies packed them."

"They think of everything."

"Like Brigitta said, they've done this before. I need mine. It has the stuff to get this beard off. It has served its purpose."

"You're right Georg, you don't need it anymore."

"Thank you Charles, tell Dulles, thank you. Be safe."

"Both of us are returning home. I'm sure Dulles will return after he speaks with the President. He believes he can still help people escape."

"Wish him well for me."

The train gained speed. Charles watched until he could no longer see it. Maybe I'll see them again; I'm sure Georg will ask Maria to marry him. He needs a wife and his children a mother; they're perfect for each other. They just don't know it yet. He laughed. He drove the bus back to Bern.

The sky had gotten dark. The train car did have lights. Long before electrical wires brought electricity to homes and businesses, trains used its steam to produce enough electricity for electric bulbs.

It didn't provide very good light. Your eyes would probably tire if you tried to read for very long. There was enough to see to move around, go to the bathroom; help prepare the no-cook food and to see one another. The family talked, mostly about Georg's beard.

Comments ranged from Isabel's, "I never thought I would see you in a beard;" to Gretl's, "you look funny Papa." Kurt asked, "Did it hurt when she put it on?"

"Not even a little; Rosemary was very careful; always checking to make sure it didn't pull when I talked or smiled. I never told her I would be doing very little of either."

"Do you want me to get it off?"

"Please Isabel, it's beginning itch."

"Okay, where's the magic potion?"

"Magic potion; I don't understand. Did Rosemary cast a spell on Papa?"

"No, Marta, it's a funny way to say; where's the glue remover?"

Everyone watched Isabel. It took much longer to get it off. "Please tell me if I'm hurting you."

"Carry on; I've been through worse."

"There, it's all off."

"Good, now I can wash my face. Rosemary thought of everything alright, even a bar of soap and a washcloth."

He came from the tiny bathroom. "Am I presentable, now?"

"Now you're our papa again."


	14. The Ship

The Ship

Since their papa was himself again. Kurt took over the conversation.

"Can we eat?"

"I agree with Kurt; we had lunch hours ago, Captain. And it wasn't very much; then we filled up on chocolate. I feel very empty."

"Good description Maria; let's see what we have."

Isabel and Martha were out of their seats opening all the baskets; there were several. Two contained all the plates and tableware. The others were full of meats which didn't require refrigeration; they were either cured, like ham, or a kind of baked beef. The ladies found blocks of three kinds of cheese; and an assortment of breads and fruit.

"Looks like we have all the makings for sandwiches, Georg."

"I see. Pepé come help me with the plates. The ladies will make the sandwiches; Max and Elwood can distribute them."

Soon everyone had a plate on their lap. The train was traveling at a steady speed; it was a smooth ride. Georg and Pepé opened the bottles of juice and served them before they sat to eat. The car was quiet.

"This hit the spot, Captain."

"You're right on, Maria."

"We have cookies, everyone. Adults, there are two thermoses filled with coffee."

"Excellent, Isabel." Max and Georg enjoyed the coffee the most.

Everything was collected and returned to the baskets. It was now dark outside. They would travel through the night. The conductor had turned off most of the lights. He left only enough light to see how to get to the bathroom.

Kurt was excited. He sat with Max and asked one question after another. "Kurt, I'm tired, you need to get some sleep. Here's a pillow you can rest against my shoulder. I can sleep like this." He did pull out the small footrest from under the seat in front of him. He began to snore. Kurt fought sleep but soon gave in to it.

The passenger car was a mumble of snores, sighs and the occasional cough. The captain stood watch over his family. Elwood relieved him around three in the morning. Georg got a couple hours of shut eye.

There was one stop before they reached Amsterdam, a true mail stop. The conductor barely stopped the train. His staff easily made the exchange.

Around five-thirty, those on the east side of the train had rays of sun beginning to enter their window. Maria was one of the first to stir. She needed to use the bathroom but she had Gretl's head on her lap. As carefully as she good she pushed the pillow under her head hoping to let her sleep a while longer. No such luck, like on their first train ride she heard. "Potty Maria."

The car was no longer quiet; everyone was awake. "We're almost in Amsterdam."

"Really, Mr. Elwood."

"Yes, Kurt, don't you feel the train beginning to slow?"

The excited children talked while Elwood spoke to Georg. "There's a hotel, the Convent Hotel, which has day rooms for travelers. We can use the facilities and have a good hot breakfast."

"Good, I need coffee and I'm sure Max does too."

The train continued to slow as it rounded a bend to the station. It stopped. Georg explained about the hotel.

"Wonderful news, Georg, I'm sure we can all use a good breakfast." Isabel gathered her bag with Gretl's emergency clothes and stood at the door.

"Are you in a hurry?"

"I am Elwood; I believe everyone is anxious."

And they were; they followed right behind Isabel. The hotel wasn't far; it was located only a few meters from the docks. The hotel clerk was expecting them. He too was a confidant of Dulles; he had done this before.

"Right this way Captain; the room has two bathrooms. Your breakfast will be served in the dining room down this hall, enjoy."

"Thank you sir, you're most accommodating."

The family didn't take long; the children lined up at the door. "Me hungry, Papa."

"Take my hand, Gretl; everyone follow us."

The dining room had a long table with enough seats for everyone. It even had two booster chairs. Georg saw to it that Maria sat next to him. It would become the seating arrangement, Gretl, Maria, Georg, Isabel and Marta.

The waiters immediately brought juice for everyone and coffee for the adults. The food was brought out on platters; a wide assortment of foods was placed on the table.

"We never know what our travelers like so we give them a selection."

"I see. I'm sure my family will each find something they like."

"We'll be near-by Captain; there's plenty of hot coffee."

And they did have a large selection, soft cooked eggs, ham slices and sausage, biscuits with a choice of jams or honey. Two platters were piled high with pastries and two bowls were full of cut up fruit. The waiters kept the coffee cups full and the children were served milk.

They had finished and now they began to ask questions. "Where is our ship?" Kurt asked and was followed by, "tell us Papa."

It was Elwood who answered. "It's at the dock children; we can board in about an hour."

"Is it very big, Mr. Elwood?"

"Big enough to get us to America."

"Can we go see it now?"

"Sure, I suppose you can wait on the dock until it's time to board."

"Everyone should stop in the room before we go see it; I know I have to use the facilities."

"Me too, Maria."

"Take my hand, Gretl, we'll go first."

They didn't dilly-dally. They stood by the door. "This is so exciting."

"I know Kurt; I'm excited too."

"I'm glad I'm not alone, Louisa."

"We are all excited." Maria added.

"Children, let Uncle Max and Pepé out first."

They went on ahead to claim their trunks. They were told. "We were given word that you, Max Detweiler, belonged with the von Trapp family. Your trunks are already on board."

They walked away. "That spy thought of everything."

"I know Max; someday I'd like to thank him."

"You never know; we may get our chance. I see everyone is waiting at the foot of the bridge."

Georg had been answering questions and responded to their remark. "It's big, Papa."

"It needs to be big; a big ship travels more smoothly."

A uniformed gentleman came down the bridge. "Captain von Trapp, Captain James Adams," he extended his hand. He didn't wait for Georg's question. "Yes, he and I are brothers."

"So you were hand-picked."

"I've been doing this for two years. Your bags are in the largest cabin. I assigned several cabins to your family; they are different sizes. I leave it to you to make cabin assignments. Is your family ready to board?"

"Oh yes, they've been ready."

"Welcome aboard the American Farmer, she's waiting to take you to America."

"Are all ships called she?"

"Yes, Brigitta, they have been for centuries."

No one hesitated walking over the bridge, even though it wobbled a little. They were too excited to notice. "Everyone, please meet your stewards, Paul and John. They speak German and English. They can help you learn some phrases you will need in America."

"Did everyone hear?" Georg asked. "I suggest you really try to speak only in English."

Max and Maria were together." Do you know any English, Maria?"

"I do. When I knew I was coming with you, I borrowed a children's English picture dictionary from the school. I made a simple German-English dictionary, mostly common words and phrases."

"You're so wise, my dear. I'm sure you can help teach Marta and Gretl; they know the least amount of English."

"We can learn together."

They both heard Georg's voice over the chatter of the children. "Quiet everyone, let's follow our stewards."

"I'll see you later, Georg. I have a ship to set sail." The two captains saluted each other.

Paul and John led them down the stairs to their cabin level. They arrived at the largest cabin. "Everyone wait here; I'll check out our other cabins. Isabel, you can help me."

Some cabins had bunk beds but most had twin beds. One of those rooms was selected for Marta and Gretl and Maria. The same arrangement they had at the house in Bern. They completed the tour and had selected rooms for everyone. There were more than enough beds.

"Okay, everyone, grab your bag and follow Isabel and me."

They deposited their bags in their assigned cabins; their stewards took them on a tour of the ship. The children knew they were going to have fun. They saw game rooms with Ping-Pong tables, a bowling alley and a miniature golf course; and free space to play tag or volleyball and tables to play board games or cards. Brigitta found the library; Maria located the school room. Paul pointed out the theater.

"We show movies every night; many have German subtitles. We also use it for music; we have a talent show tomorrow evening."

The loud blare of the ship's horn was heard by all. "That means ten minutes to departure. Let's go topside."

"Where, John?"

"Sorry, it's a habit. It means the top deck so you can see the ship set sail."

"Captain, do you have dictionary of sailor speech?"

"I'll teach everyone some words as we go along, Maria."

John led them to an elevator. "This is the quickest way up from here. It can take half of your group at a time, Captain."

"Captain, I've never been on an elevator."

"First time for everything Maria, come on, bring Gretl with you."

"Okay, Gretl, did you hear your papa? I can hold you."

This ship did not have a modern elevator but it served its purpose. The little cage was a tight squeeze; Maria found herself very close to the Captain. She was a bundle of nerves and being so close to him set off different feelings. She wondered. What's wrong with me? She was relieved when the door opened.

"I see you survived, Maria. Gretl, did you like the ride?"

"I'll speak for her, Captain. My stomach is down below." Their eyes met. Maria saw those blue sparkling eyes. They were different, a soft look.

The first seven waited for the elevator to return with the other seven. The girls and ladies on the second group hardly had time to settle their nerves; John spoke. "Lead them to the aft of the ship, Captain."

"It means front, Maria."

"Thank you, Captain."

"Cover your ears everyone, the horn is going to blow again; it's pretty loud." She blew and the sailors heard their orders. "Release the ropes; slow on the throttle, Lieutenant."

"Are we moving, Papa?"

"Look at the dock, everyone."

Kurt was ecstatic. "Look, it's getting further and further away."

"Will our ride always be so smooth, Captain?

"As long as the weather is favorable, Maria."

Kurt continued with the questions. "How do they know where to go?"

"Experience teaches them to read all the instruments in the bridge; the place way up there on the top of the ship."

John was smiling; he realized he had an experienced sailor on board. "When your family is ready, the dining room has snacks; something to last them until dinner at seven." He heard Georg.

"Let's go back to our cabins, Max. I'd like to put on something more comfortable."

"Good idea, all this red is tiring my eyes."

The family followed Georg and Max. They stopped for a snack and headed back topside. The ocean intrigued all of them. Many of the other passengers had the same idea. Georg listened to them speak. Most of them spoke in broken phases of English.

"Max, we're no different from many of the passengers; we'll all learn English together."

After dinner everyone was ready to relax; they stopped by the game room. Some of them selected cards; the boys a checker set; Brigitta and others found books to read. They disappeared into their cabins; later Georg would check on the boys; Isabel the older girls.

"Maria, let me help you with the girls; they're both almost asleep standing up."

"I noticed, Isabel."

She moved away so Georg could kiss his girls. "I can't believe it; they're already asleep. Sleep well, Maria."

"I plan to, Captain; it's been a long day, especially after a partial night's sleep on the train."

Georg acknowledged her with a smile. Isabel was taking it all in; she had her suspicions.

Maria said her prayers. She lay there thinking. Why did I get so warm when my arm touched the Captain's in the elevator; I felt flushed and my heart seemed to beat faster. Maria, that wasn't the first time you had funny feelings. Remember Christmas day when you shared smiles; and then again hiding Easter eggs.

Her thoughts continued. Wait a minute, it happened at the halfway house when he helped me put the games away; and you felt funny when he walked you to the dining car. Go to sleep Maria, remember you're on your way to America. She smiled. It didn't take long; the weariness of the day allowed her to fall asleep.

The Captain shared a room with Elwood. The boys had convinced him to stay in a cabin with twin beds. It was between his and Max's. His head had hit the pillow; but he couldn't sleep. It wasn't Elwood's snoring which kept him awake; he had slept many nights with the roar of the submarine's engines. No it was something else.

He gave into thoughts he had suppressed, emotional feelings. Georg, you know what you are feeling; you've been deeply in love before. His mind vacillated; you're at least ten years older than her. I don't care; I'm not the first man to fall for a younger woman; kings and princes do it all the time.

I felt that flutter in my heart so many times. Maria is so naïve; she has no idea, although I'm sure she has had feelings she can't explain. Now you know the ship isn't exactly the place to begin a courtship. You better get some sleep. The children will be a bundle of energy in the morning. Good night Maria.


	15. The Cruise

The Cruise

Maria's cabin had no window. She thought the girls would sleep in the morning. They didn't. They both had to use the bathroom. "Can we go find the others?"

"Girls, this is a big ship I don't want to get lost." She opened the door. Immediately she heard.

"Maria and the girls are awake, Papa."

"Did you sleep, Kurt?"

"I did Maria."

"He's hungry."

"Did he wake you, Captain?"

"No, I was awake at two bells."

"Two in the morning, sir?"

"No, Maria, since five."

"You sailors have a strange way of telling time."

"Not really, it has to do with keeping watch. I'll explain it to you later." They shared a smile and Maria had goose bumps. The captain was finally relaxed; he was having fun.

The noise in the passageway was loud; voices of excited children and adults filled the air. "Is everyone ready for breakfast?"

"Lead on, Captain," Maria answered for them. Georg noticed that Maria lagged behind. She did it purposely; she didn't want to ride in the elevator with him.

Paul and John met them at the dining room. The group occupied a large table in the center; it had been reserved for them. They were early. Paul took this opportunity to speak to them.

"John and I have an activity schedule; it's very flexible. Everything is your choice. People can do different things, I do suggest the social hour after lunch. It's a good time to practice your English with the other passengers. And don't forget the talent show tonight."

"Can we sing, Papa?"

"You need to ask Maria." Oh dear he's looking at me again.

"Can we Maria?"

"What would Marta and Gretl do?"

"We listen. It's okay."

"Maria, what will they sing?"

"A fun song, Paul, titled, _The Lonely Goatherd_."

"I don't believe I know it."

"It will be a surprise. Everyone will laugh."

"I'll add your name to the list. We have some very interesting acts."

Breakfast included many of their favorites. The family had their fill; the boys were ready to play. John and Paul filled their morning with games of Ping-Pong, shuffle board for some of the adults. Everyone tried their hand at bowling; there were small balls for the girls and a much shorter alley lane to use.

The social hour after lunch was a lot of fun. They learned greetings and salutations. The passengers spent the remainder of the time talking with others. Maria and Isabel kept Marta and Gretl with them. They were too shy to participate with the others; they helped them practice.

There was no free time in the afternoon; Paul and John kept them busy. Before dinner Maria found the older children. "We need to practice our song. The theater is empty, let's go in there."

She had them run through the song twice. "If you sing this well tonight, you're going to get a lot of applause."

"You really think so, Maria."

"I do."

"So do I."

"Papa, did you hear us practice."

"I did. Isabel sent me to find you; it's dinner time."

"Is it really that late, Captain?"

"It is. Do you need an escort?"

"The dining room isn't very far."

"Wanted to be sure you didn't get lost." Maria took a deep breath; trying to slow her heart.

They entered the dining room. Maria sat where the Captain had designated; the seat between him and Gretl.

Max was already seated. "Are you ready for the talent show?"

"The children sounded wonderful, Max."

He had heard Georg but he looked at Maria. "I see you had an escort."

"Yes, the Captain thought I might get lost."

Max heard Maria's response but he thought he saw a twinkle in her eyes. He didn't respond. Neither did the captain.

Dinner was another wonderful meal. The children hurried to their rooms to get ready for the talent show. Maria met them in the passageway. "Very nice children, are you ready?"

"I'm nervous, Maria."

"Don't be Liesl, everyone is an amateur."

They paused before they entered the theater; it was full. "There's a lot of people in there."

"I see Brigitta. Don't be nervous. Everyone is nervous. Find your Uncle Max and keep your eyes on him. The others will disappear."

Paul heard her. "Remember children, this is all for fun; no prizes or singing contracts will be awarded."

The talent show began. There were tap dancers, pianists, ballerinas and even a juggler who went ahead of the von Trapp children; they were last. Paul announced them.

"And now for our final act of the evening, the von Trapp children singing _The Lonely Goatherd."_

They took their place on the stage; Liesl, Friedrich and Louisa stood together. In front of them were Kurt and Brigitta, They heard Maria whisper. "Take a deep breath." She gave them their note and started the song. The children sang all the story verses and Maria did all the yodeling.

Maria watched the crowd. She saw smiles and people trying to smother their laughs. After she sang the last "odlay" the crowd immediately stood and applauded wildly. The children heard their voices; "wonderful, very nice and you're very good." They responded in their best English, "thank you very much."

Paul concluded the talent show. The crowd began to leave the theater; many continued their praises. Several stayed behind and spoke to Maria. One complement she heard multiple times. "You yodel very well." And Maria responded, "thank you."

Georg was there giving his children hugs. "You did very well children, you didn't look at all nervous."

"Maria, told us to look at Uncle Max and we wouldn't notice the crowd."

"She's very wise." He winked at her; she turned away quickly. Isabel had her attention.

"Maria, your cabin mates are very sleepy."

"I see. It's been a very busy day."

"I'll walk you to your room, Maria."

"Now Captain, I can find my way. Our cabin is not far."

"Doesn't matter, a beautiful lady should never be without an escort."

"Come on girls; take my hands, your papa's being silly."

Georg stooped to kiss his girls goodnight. "Goodnight Maria," he opened the cabin door. "Goodnight Captain," inside the cabin she found herself smiling.

She also had difficulty saying her prayers. Every time she closed her eyes she saw Georg's smile. What's going on? She asked herself as her smile broadened. Soon she was asleep.

Maria was startled by a knock on the door; it brought her out of a dead sleep. She hastened to the door. "Who's there?"

"Your escort, it's almost breakfast time sleepy head."

She cracked open the door. "Captain, you scared me. Is it really time for breakfast?"

"You have about an hour. I'll wait for you and the girls to get dressed."

"We won't take long." Again she found herself smiling.

"Wake up girls, your papa is waiting for us." They both woke up easily and didn't seem to mind Maria rushing them.

Georg knocked again. "We're coming Captain."

"Did you sleep, Papa?"

"Of course I did, Marta. I don't need much sleep. I'm a sailor, remember."

"I see we're not the only early birds. Good morning, Isabel."

"Did you sleep well, Maria?"

"I did until my escort woke me."

"I see. The others should be here in a few minutes; they were in the final stages of dressing. And they were. They arrived bubbling with excitement.

"I never knew the ship would be so much fun."

Paul responded to Friedrich. "Today will be no different. I see you, Kurt and Louisa have signed up for volleyball this morning. There are few other children joining us."

"Papa, Martha and I are taking painting lessons."

"Very good Liesl, and you Maria."

"Brigitta and her sisters are taking dancing lessons."

"I'll come watch. Okay girls."

"Sure Papa; you might get bored."

"Brigitta, I'm never bored watching my children have fun. And you gentlemen, what do you have planned?"

Max answered for Elwood and Pepé. "We're going to play some cards and then maybe sit topside and enjoy the sun."

They went their separate ways. "Captain, are you sure you don't want to join the men?"

"No Maria, I'm your escort, remember." She noticed those sparkling blue eyes gazing at her. She tried to ignore her feelings.

The instructor had ballet slippers for the girls and Maria. Georg watched all of them as the instructor had them jumping and hopping to the opening bars of the music to the Sugar Plum Fairy. And continued with music from Swan Lake as they pretended to hop like a friendly frog or a baby kangaroo; even marching in tempo. To the strains of the Flower Waltz she had them make believe they were trees blowing in the wind or petals opening on flowers.

Georg watched as they learned the five basic ballet positions. He watched as even Maria had difficulty with positions four and five. Those have the feet turned to point in opposite directions.

They attempted the passé position. They stood on one foot and tried to put the soul of their other foot on their other knee. All four of them fell. No one was hurt; they laughed.

Finally, they made up a little dance and presented it for the instructor. Georg stood and applauded. "Did you really like it, Papa?"

"I did. You are very talented dancers; you did well too Maria." Maria thank God that Isabel had come to see them and rescued her.

"Did you have fun girls? Louisa and the boys had a very strenuous game of volleyball."

"Have you seen Liesl and Martha?"

"Not yet Georg, why don't you join me?"

Maria and the girls removed their ballet slippers. She spoke to the instructor. "Thank you; we had a lot of fun."

"I'm here every morning, you can come again."

"Maybe we will." She added silently; without the Captain. His looks give me goose bumps.

They walked to the art room. Liesl and Martha were there with six others.

"Liesl, this is beautiful."

"Mama taught me."

"I see you learned her lessons well." Georg also noticed that for once saying her name didn't bring tears. It was Maria whose eyes were moist. She took a deep breath; Gretl rescued her.

"Me like to paint too, Papa"

"Young lady, you can come to my class any time."

"Can I Maria?"

"We sure can, sweetie."

The teacher informed Maria of the best time to come. "I have other young children coming then too." It was on the agenda for the next day.

After lunch Captain James gave all of them a tour of the bridge; showed them the compass which pointed west-northwest. He explained. "This is the direction to America." Later, they sipped kid friendly cocktails on the deck enjoying the sun.

The day concluded with viewing the movie, Peter Pan; Georg sat by Maria. He fought the urge to reach for her hand. She thought he was looking more at her than the movie.

The lights were turned up; the theater was full of conversation. It was Friedrich who asked. "Papa, how did they make Peter Pan and his brothers and sister fly?"

"I really don't know, Son. I know nothing about making movies. It's something we can learn when we get to America."

"I was fun, Papa. Me liked it too."

"Come with me, Gretl, you too Marta. It's late. You need your beauty rest."

Maria was sure those words were really meant for her. He escorted them to their cabin. Maria smiled and followed behind. It didn't keep her heart from racing.

The captain kissed his daughters and fought a great urge. His mind told him to slow down; the day to kiss her will come; I'm sure of it.

"Good night, Maria."

"Thank you for the escort, good night." She fought the urge to use his given name; she had been practicing saying it. Again, his smile stayed with her.

The next day was just as busy. Isabel had volunteered to give Maria a break from the girls. She took them to story time. The storyteller would read very simple stories in English.

Maria remembered the guitar she had seen in the theater. She tuned it and strummed a couple of chords. Then she began to sing. She didn't realize she had an audience.

Georg didn't want to startle her. She heard a very quiet, "Hello Maria, very nice, I've never heard that song."

"It's a song the mountain people call the unofficial national song of Austria. Its name is Edelweiss, after the flower that grows all the time. It doesn't need good soil or much water. It even grows in the winter.

"I only know a few of the chords. My father taught me."

"He was a very gifted man."

"Yes, very musical, he played all sorts of trumpet like instruments and the bass you pick at to make a rhythm. Do you play any instrument?"

"In military school, music was required. I learned the piano and the violin. I haven't played either in a very long time. Perhaps sometime you could teach me the song; maybe I could find the notes on the piano and we could sing together."

"That would be nice, Captain. I better go find the girls. They need to take a nap if we are star-gazing tonight."

"Tonight's the night; as long as there are no clouds." He watched her walk away. "What an extraordinary young woman," he said very quietly.

Maria arrived at the school room as the lady was finishing the last story. There were other children present; she heard their English, thank yous.

"Tonight, girls, we are going to see the stars; your papa suggested a little nap so you could stay awake. I'll lay down with you."

They didn't sleep very long; passengers in the passageway woke them. "Let's go topside and enjoy the sun until dinner." Maria had become an expert as using the elevator; she no longer felt like she had left her stomach behind. And of course, it helped that the captain wasn't with them.

After dinner, the captain made an announcement. "Star gazing will begin promptly at two bells."

"Now wait a minute, Captain. You told me two bells was five in the morning."

"It's also nine at night. Sailors hear bells every half hour until they hear eight of them. Then they start all over again; believe me, two bells is nine o'clock."

"Okay, okay, we'll be there ready to learn about the stars. Right girls?" They giggled; they didn't understand any of it.

Maria didn't want to be late; she heard one bell chime and decided to come topside. Paul and John were waiting for them. Lounge chairs occupied the deck. "I have blankets, if you get chilled, Maria."

"I'm fine right now, thank you."

Promptly at two bells, Georg began. "We have good viewing this evening; no clouds and the moon rises later. Captain James is going to turn out all the lights on the top deck. I warn you; it will be very dark." The lights went out.

"It's dark, Papa."

"I warned you, Gretl, you're on Maria's lap; she'll hold you."

He began. "Can everyone find the brightest star?"

He heard some yesses but not from everyone. "Look at my hand; it's directly above it."

"Yes, I see it now." Maria's voice was the loudest.

"That's the North Star. If you can see it; a sailor can always find his direction."

Georg went on to explain. "The North Star is the tip of the handle of the constellation, The Little Dipper.; from it you can find the Big Dipper." He started to continue. "And from the Big Dipper we can…"

"Captain,"

"Yes, Maria."

"It seems you told a good bedtime story."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Gretl's sound to sleep."

"Didn't she nap this afternoon?"

"She did…" "Marta's almost asleep too, Georg."

"Sorry, Papa, we're tired too. You and the boys can enjoy the stars."

"Are you sure girls? Maria, let me help you."

"No need, Captain, I have the little ones transportation right here."

"The wagon, Paul?"

"Lots of fathers put their little ones to sleep talking about the stars."

"I see; anyone staying up with me, boys, are you?"

"I don't think so Papa; we have a busy day tomorrow."

"Well men, it's only us."

"I say we get a nightcap."

"Good idea, Elwood."

Paul took Gretl and placed her on the pillow in the wagon; John did the same for Marta.

"Does this happen a lot?"

"Almost on every cruise, Maria."

Martha came with them; she and Isabel stayed and helped Maria get them in their nightgowns.

"Thank you, see you tomorrow."

"What's on your agenda?"

"I was told to plan on playing putt-putt golf; should be fun."

"We'll come watch."

The next day, putt-putt golf was indeed on the agenda. Maria and the girls decided to go practice; neither knew how to play. John was there getting all the clubs ready. He knew he needed different sizes.

"Can you teach us how to play?"

"I can do better."

"Your voice sounds like mischief, John."

"Not really Maria, would the girls like to play a trick on the captain?"

"Can we, Maria?"

"Sure, why not."

"I know he will ask to teach you. Tell him, you already know how to play. "Gretl you say; 'I'm two and I place my ball right here.'…"two inches from the hole…take your little club and push it into the hole. Then say; "I made a hole-in-one, see papa."

Maria got the giggles. "Try not to laugh Maria; I know it will be hard. Marta, you say the same. You use the number four, because you're four."

"This is going to be fun."

"Maria, nannies can place their ball anywhere they please."

"I forgot, you saw me in my nannie outfit."

"After you put your ball in the hole, you tell the Captain, he must place his at the yellow line back here."

Kurt had arrived. He heard it all. "This should be fun, Maria. He's coming, girls."

As predicted, Georg asked. "Do you need some instruction girls?"

"No, Papa, we know how to play."

"You do?"

"Because I'm two, I can place my ball right here and use my club to push it in the hole. "Like this Papa…see, I made a hole-in-one.

"Who taught…"Marta interrupted. "My turn Papa, my ball goes here because I'm four and I can make a hole-in one too"

"And I can put mine in the hole too." Maria was about to explode with laughter; she took a deep breath and hit the ball which fell in the hole.

"Captain, you're ball goes back here by this yellow line. Can you make a hole-in-one from there?"

Captain James was near-by. "They gotcha, Georg." He couldn't keep a straight face; his laughter was loud and contagious. "My stewards started it on one of their very first sails; never had a dad who didn't enjoy being buffaloed."

"We can play the other holes too, Papa."

"I'm sure you can."

"Georg, I think this is the first practical joke anyone has ever played on you."

"Is it really, Max?"

"I think he's right, Maria."

"Now, you and the others can play a real game; the girls and I will watch and cheer."

They caught each other's smiles; Maria turned away rather quickly. Georg chuckled to himself.

"Not bad Captain; did you win?"

"Do you know what a winning score is?"

"I do; the least number of stokes wins."

"Very good, Maria."

"It's lunch time, Papa."

"Shall we, Maria?" he offered his arm. She decided to humor him. The dining room wasn't very far.

Max and Isabel lagged behind.

"He's smitten, Max."

"I should say so; the love bug bit him hard. Poor Maria, I wonder if she suspects."

"I think she knows; time will tell us."


	16. America's in Sight

America's in Sight

Maria received the usual knock on her door. It didn't startle her anymore; she lay awake expecting it. She opened the door slightly. "Good morning Captain, did you sleep well?"

"Yes, today's a new day, Maria."

"It is. We'll be dressed in a few minutes."

By the time the three of them were dressed, others had found their papa. "Are they almost ready, Papa?"

The door opened. "We are Friedrich. Are you in a hurry this morning?"

"Only wondering what Paul and John have planned for us today."

"We need to eat first."

"I know, Kurt."

They entered the dining room to a surprise; gone was their long table. Paul and John were waiting for them. John spoke immediately.

"Captain, with only three days remaining on your sail, Paul and I have distributed your family to sit with other passengers who speak English well. They have their instructions. Your names are on the place card by your place, children. See if you can find them." They ran off with Max.

"Captain I have a special assignment for you. And Maria, you will have to sit apart from your escort."

Maria smiled. "My escort is no longer a secret, John."

"Not anymore, come with me and I'll introduce your table mates."

Maria and the two girls walked with John. Paul continued the conversation with Georg.

"Sir, we have a family, the Kellers, who came on board knowing very little English; I know you speak it very well. I thought you might be able to help them."

"I'll do my best."

Paul introduced Georg to Harold and Claire Keller and their two children, Annie and Andrew. Liesl was still looking for her place; she had one more table to search. "Papa, I'm sitting with you."

"Yes, Liesl," Paul said, "you are. I know you speak English very well; you can help Annie and Andrew."

She repeated her papa's words. "I'll do my best. Where's Maria sitting?"

"At another table, she'll be fine without me."

Liesl smiled at her papa; a suspicious smile to Georg. Maybe she knows; it's okay; everyone will know one day.

John had encouraged Maria to look for her place card. The second table they passed, Maria saw it; she knew how her name was written in English. She also saw another one.

She asked Gretl. "Do you know this word?"

"Me do, Maria, my name, Gretl."

"Marta, look at the table behind us." John suggested.

She recognized her name immediately; she was sitting with Isabel. The other four children sat with one of the other adults, Max and Brigitta, Martha and Louisa, Pepé and Kurt, Friedrich sat with Elwood.

John introduced the two adults at the table with Maria and Gretl. "Maria, I want you to meet Victoria Grant, a British singer and Mary Hugo, an American school teacher."

Victoria spoke immediately. "Hello, Maria, and your name young lady."

Gretl surprised Maria, she answered her. "Me, Gretl."

"Mary and I are pleased to meet you. Maria, we will speak in short sentences and try to use familiar words."

Maria calmed down; she had been a bit nervous. She soon found them true to their word. Maria learned all about Broadway; Victoria was on her way to star in a new musical. And Mary taught kindergarten on a navy base.

The dining room was quiet for a time; it took all of them a few minutes to begin to speak. By the time the meal was over, the room was full of conversation.

Paul got their attention. "Did everyone have fun?"

He heard a very loud. "We did."

"Great, let the activities begin; games begin in thirty minutes."

The family found each other. Kurt spoke for his siblings. "See you later, Papa."

"Have fun. And what is Miss Gretl doing today?

"I don't know. Maria told me it was a surprise."

"We'll see you at lunch, Captain." Maria hurried Gretl to leave before he could speak.

He chuckled quietly. I think she suspects my one sided courting. He went up to the bridge and enjoyed the company of the officers. When he came down, he went looking for all his children. He stumbled on Maria and Gretl accidently.

The room where Liesl and Martha were painting backed up to the school room. He could hear their voices; he had to locate the door.

"Papa, you found us."

"I heard you in the drawing room. Are you learning your words?"

"Hello Captain, yes we are learning English words. I found this big book of pictures with the words in English."

"Can I test you?"

"Go right ahead, Captain."

Georg pointed to a picture; all three of them responded. This went on for about ten minutes.

"I'm impressed. You should do well at lunch."

"Me will talk, Papa."

"Well, Gretl, you don't have much time to wait; lunch is served in thirty minutes. I'll walk you back to your cabin to freshen up."

"I assume you are waiting for us."

"I'll be here, Maria."

She smiled when she was in their cabin. She was beginning to really enjoy his attention; although her heart still raced.

"Lead on Captain, we'll follow."

Georg found Maria's eyes; they were gazing at him. She quickly looked away and spoke. "I see we're here."

The table assignments remained the same; they would stay that way until the end of the sail. The room was full of conversation; everyone stayed way past the lunch hour.

Maria decided to give up trying to hide from the Captain; instead she invited him to join them. This afternoon they played games with all the other children. The room was large enough to accommodate a game of badminton and the girls playing hop-scotch.

Maria let the girls play alone. She found herself watching the captain. Her mind was active; her thoughts stretched the spectrum. He's a wonderful papa, so patient and loving. He's so handsome, a man like I've never known. Maybe my father's words will come true; the word love passed her lips. She smiled.

Soon it was dinner time; the passengers didn't linger. Disney cartoons were being shown in the theater. Maria lost count after three; all of them were well known fairy tales.

One of Gretl's favorites was Goldie Locks and the Three Bears. Maria and the Captain both smiled when Cinderella was shown. Gretl must have been mesmerized, she said nothing. The two adults let out a huge breath. Georg was already thinking. Maria's my Cinderella. Maria mind wasn't there yet.

The evening was over; Georg walked them to their cabin. "Did you enjoy the movies?"

"Me did, Papa. Me like cartoons."

"Very good, Gretl, cartoon is a new word."

"It is for all of us Captain, good night."

"Good night, Maria."

Georg walked away thinking they're going to be so surprised in the morning. I hope Maria isn't grumpy when I wake her. He paused his thoughts. She's too sweet to ever be grumpy.

Georg had alerted all the adults; they would wake the others at five thirty. He didn't need an alarm clock; he could hear the ship's bells. He was awake and dressed before two bells.

He had to compose himself; his face held a broad smile. He knocked on her door. Maria didn't even open the door. "I hear you. We'll get dressed."

"It's early, Papa"

"Yes, I know Brigitta. It's our last chance to enjoy a sunrise at sea. You'll soon see; it will be a spectacular sight."

John and Paul were prepared; lounge chairs and blankets were waiting for them. "You're right on time Captain; you may have noticed the sky has just begun to lighten."

"Find a seat everyone; it won't take long. Those few clouds are going to make it even more spectacular. "

"I see it, I see it," Kurt shouted. The family watched as the sun peeked over the horizon producing colors of yellow and orange only to be quickly hid by the clouds."

"It's so pretty, Papa."

"Wait a few seconds, Gretl, and the colors will change."

Their papa was correct. In a moment the sun emerged from the clouds, the sky became pink like a sea of cotton candy, with the light of the sun coloring the clouds above with a pinkish hue.

As it rose higher, the sky was no longer filled with dinky crayon colors like tickle-me-pink, but colors of unexplainable magnificence that have no known name. The sun appeared as a fiery ball of enchantment which woke up the world as it moved from east to west.

There was silence; nobody could speak; they were mesmerized. Finally Georg did. "Was it worth getting up early?"

"You were right, Captain. I've seen the sun rise over mountains but this shows God's wonder in all its glory."

"When you're ready, breakfast is waiting." John told them.

The family scampered off, leaving Maria and Georg alone. He didn't let them linger. He told himself, the time will come, be patient.

"Thank you, Captain, it was spectacular, a perfect beginning to another day."

"Let's go eat, Maria." She willingly took his arm.

They found their seats; ate and enjoyed the conversation with the others at their assigned table. Liesl took the girls with her; the adults mingled and talked a while longer.

Maria paused before she spoke. "Captain, I need to go back to the cabin. I'll see you at lunch."

Georg watched her walk away. He suspected she needed to rest for a while. And he was right. Maria's cycle had started. She ran the water to get it as hot as possible; she took the hot rag and placed it on her lower tummy and closed her eyes. She fell asleep. She woke at five bells. Maria knew it was mid-morning. She felt much better and went for a walk topside; resting in the sun until lunch time.

Georg didn't comment when he met her at the dining room. They sat at their assigned tables. No one suspected the evening meal was going to be different. They were in for a surprise.

John made an announcement. "Tonight we will have a hoedown."

"A what?" He heard.

"It's a surprise. You will notice large metal containers on stands up on deck. Soon a fire will be started in them. The embers will provide the heat for cooking our meal. Be careful when you're up there."

"Captain, do you know that word?"

"No Maria, I don't. My guess is, it is an American word. Maybe the librarian can help us."

The little girls were at their painting class with Liesl. The captain and Maria went by themselves. Georg was pleased. At least she's not afraid to be alone with me. They really weren't alone; they were in the passageway, others past by them.

The librarian was there. Georg explained their question.

"Your right, Captain; it is an American word. It's a dance party featuring folk and square dances. You will have a great time. You will also experience new foods; potato chips, hot dogs and hamburgers will be served. And maybe your first time to have soda-pop."

"Sounds like fun Captain; I'm not sure of the food."

The librarian responded to Maria. "It's all good; passengers are always pleased."

"Thank you for your time." The couple turned to go. "I think it will be fun, Maria. Shall we check on the girls?"

"We should, Captain. I'm curious to see their works of art."

The couple walked together; Georg resisted the urge to take hold of her hand. He was sure of his feelings; he thought Maria wasn't there yet. The class had ended; the children were washing their hands.

"Come see, Papa and Maria. I paint a tree."

"Very nice, Gretl."

"Did you do this by yourself?"

"Me did, Maria."

"And Marta, I see you painted pretty flowers."

"I did, Papa. Liesl helped me."

"Not much, Papa, Marta did most of it by herself."

"Maria and I came from speaking with the librarian. She told us this hoedown, John told us about, sounds like a lot of fun. Let's go find everyone and get there early."

They found John standing at the doors of the dining room. "Paul's up on deck; you need to go there; he'll explain everything."

The family made its way topside along with several others. Georg had made the acquaintance of an American doctor, Dr. Johnson. He spoke to Georg.

"Do you know about this hoedown were having?"

"I do, sir. The librarian explained it. It's a dance party with folk and square dances, and American foods."

"Good description, Captain, I believe you will have a good time."

Tables had been scattered everywhere on the top deck; the passengers would eat their meal first. Paul explained to all who had gathered. "Tonight's menu is best eaten in fresh air; imagine yourselves in a big picnic area. As soon as you find your seats; the waiters will begin to serve you."

The tables were small. Maria was sitting with her escort and the little girls tonight. Maria noticed the plates for them had much smaller portions. The two and four year old looked at the food; they were very dubious. They both watched Maria and their papa; neither hesitated, especially Georg. He had eaten foods from all over the world.

"Girls, why aren't you eating?"

"It's different." Marta told her papa.

"You both like potatoes; try one of the chips. They're potatoes which have been sliced thin and fried in hot oil."

"They're very good, girls."

"You like them, Maria?"

"I do. I also like this sandwich."

Georg quickly added. "I believe that is the hamburger, Maria."

"What's that red stuff on it?"

Paul was making the rounds. "That's called ketchup; it's cooked tomatoes. Taste it girls, put a little on your finger."

Maria and Georg watched. The amount on their finger was tiny. "It does taste like tomatoes."

Paul smiled. "Now, taste the bread, the meat and ketchup altogether,"

After a teeny bite, both girls smiled and took another bite.

Maria had a question for Paul. "What's the yellow stuff on this long piece of meat in this odd shaped bread roll?"

"It's called mustard; it's a spice from India. It has a tangy taste. And that piece of meat is a hotdog. The Americans invented that word; in Germany they're simply called sausage, frankfurter or wieners."

Maria did as the girls had done. She put a bit on her finger to taste. "It's different, very different but not hot." She took a bite of the food.

"Do you like it, Maria?"

"It's good, Captain. I've never enjoyed sausage very much; it is a little spicy for me. I'll finish my hamburger and these chips; they're delicious."

The girls took their cue from Maria. They both took only a small bite of the hotdog; they ate everything else. And all of them enjoyed their first taste of soda-pop.

"How are my other children doing, Paul?"

"Everyone's eating. Kurt is on his second serving."

"I'm not surprised. I have the feeling he's going to be a big man; both of his grandfathers were."

Maria added. "His appetite has increased greatly since I've known him; his sisters give him a hard time."

Paul looked around; most everyone had finished. "The fun begins in thirty minutes, in the ballroom".

Many others arrived at the ballroom at the same time as the von Trapp family. They all stood in awe, looking around. The ballroom looked the part of a hoedown. Large bales of hay surrounded the group of musicians; who were dressed in hoedown clothes. They wore similar red plaid shirts with brown vests; their pants were bright blue and all were wearing cowboy boots, without the spurs.

The group consisted of two guitar players; a fiddler player and one with a tall oversized bass which he was slapping to the make the beat louder and a piano player. Another was the dance caller.

They soon learned that several passengers were experienced square dancers. The couples took to the floor. A few were dressed in traditional hoedown clothes similar to the musicians. The ladies had long colorful dresses with lots of crinolines.

The passengers watched them perform a fast paced spirited square dance. It was met with tons of applause.

The caller spoke to the crowd. "It's your turn now; each one of the dancers needs a new partner; come on, don't be shy."

"Come on Maria, let's find a partner."

The dancers were eager. "Miss, I'm Dave. Will you be my partner?"

"I'm Maria, yes, thank you."

Georg's partner was a woman about his age. She introduced herself. "I'm Sally and you sir?"

"Georg, an Austrian form of George."

"Have you ever danced before?"

"Yes, ballroom dancing, mostly waltzes"

"You'll find this easy."

Four couples formed a square. The captain and Sally were in the square with Maria and Dave. The couples had time to practice each square dance movement. They heard. "Honor your partner which means to bow or curtsy." And then multiple other moves. They included; "Circle left, now to the right, come into the center, now back out."

The caller continued. "Swing your partner and circle into the center and back, now Promenade square sets, Swing your partner and Do-Sa-Do, allemande left now to the right, and finally form a star."

"You did very well, Georg. Now we put it all together."

"Should be fun."

He heard Dave. "Maria, you learn very quickly."

"I've always liked to dance." Georg tucked that knowledge away.

The music group began. They danced to songs with strange names_; Cotton-eyed Joe, Oh Belinda. Shoo Fly Don't Bother Me, Irish Washerwoman and Hinkey Dinkey – Parlez-Vous._

In the middle of some dances, they changed partners. Maria and Georg became partners. Maria didn't care; touching the captain didn't speed up her heart, it was already fast. They had the best time. The music stopped.

"Okay adults, make way for the children. There are always more girls than boys; you younger girls can be partners. These are very simple dances; they will be slower too."

Brigitta and Gretl were partners; as were Kurt and Marta and Louisa and Friedrich. Liesl was asked to dance by a boy she had met in her art class.

They too had a good time. Their song selections were; _Comin 'Round the Mountain, Captain Jinks _and a mixture of songs called Hoedown music.

"Are you watching Gretl?"

"I am Captain. She's so happy. She's growing up on you, sir."

"I know Maria." He wondered what she may really have been thinking. He stopped thinking. The dance had concluded. It seemed all the children spoke at once. "That was so much fun."

Captain James used his booming voice to get everyone's attention. "I've heard your comments. I so glad everyone had a good time. While you were dancing, the desserts have been brought in; another All-American food, Strawberry Shortcake with whipped cream.

"I know tomorrow I will be busy. You've been a delightful group; one of the best at mingling and getting to know one another. America, the land of freedom and possibilities, awaits you in the morning. Come enjoy your dessert."

"Maria, help me get everyone together; we'll go topside and eat. There's a full moon tonight; it's always spectacular at sea."

Paul helped them get topside without spilling their plates. There were others there as well. Captain James had dimmed the lights. Georg spoke.

"Sailors remember words spoken long ago. The moon understands what it means to be human, to be uncertain and all alone at times.

"They're taught. The moon is a loyal companion. It never leaves. It's always there, watching, steadfast, knowing us in our light and dark moments, changing forever just as we do. Every day, it's a different version of itself; sometimes weak and pale, sometimes strong and full of light."

"The moon is like God; He's always there for us. When we're in trouble, He will always open a window. We only need to realize it's open and walk through it."

"Thank you, Maria, a wonderful addition to the old writing. With that, I believe my family needs to get some sleep; tomorrow will be a wildly exciting day."

Everyone walked away quietly; for many tomorrow would bring apprehension about their future. They all knew they would be welcomed in America, as it was written on the Statute of Liberty.

_A mighty woman with a torch stands at our sea-washed, sunset gates. A flame glows a world-wide welcome; her mild eyes command it._

_I will take your tired and poor; all who yearn to breathe free. Send them all to me. My lamp lights the golden door._


	17. Arrival

Arrival

Everyone crowded into the dining room shortly after sunrise. Voices of excitement and anticipation filled the room. Captain James found Georg.

"The weather's been favorable; she will dock almost two hours early. The terminal was notified last night. Let me tell you what I know. You will be met by Rear Admiral Caperton; he's an old friend. He knows all about you. He will escort your group through immigration; everyone has been cleared. It's only a time to receive your papers.

"If I don't get a chance to speak to you again, I wish you well. Your service to my country will be invaluable; I'm sure. Maybe someday our paths will cross again. Your family should go topside as soon as they finish breakfast. Paul and John will be there. Take care, my friend."

"Stay safe my friend; I speak for myself and my family; we thank you, God-speed."

They saluted each other again. James walked away with the same thought his brother Charles had. He had no doubt Georg would marry Maria.

Georg gathered the adults to inform them of the early arrival and the need to get topside soon after breakfast. "Remember to check and double check all the cabins."

"My bag and the girls' are all packed, Captain. I'm still trying to comprehend the fact that today I will step foot on American soil."

"Maria, you are right, we all feel very privileged." Max spoke a common thought of everyone. "I also know the boys' bags are packed."

Georg heard, "so are all the girls' and mine and Martha's," from Isabel.

"That leaves you and Pepé, Elwood."

"We're ready Captain." Elwood saluted him.

"It's official; we're all ready to disembark. I suggest everyone use the bathroom and meet me topside."

They hurried. Paul and John were waiting for them. They had footstools available for the short people to stand on so they could see over the railing better, Maria stood behind Gretl; her hands resting on the little girl's shoulders. She was excited but quiet; taking in the wide expanse of the ocean one last time.

Georg stood next to her with Marta in front of him. Max was behind Kurt and Brigitta; he didn't mind answering his questions or listening to Brigitta's observations. The other three stood in front of Isabel and Martha. The two men were there too.

"Are we getting close, Papa?"

"It shouldn't be too much longer. The ship has begun to make a subtle turn to the south. Have you noticed the sun is on the port side of the ship?"

"That's the left side, girls. And we are looking west from the starboard side."

"You learned well, Maria."

"She's an intelligent young woman, Georg."

"I know, Max." He added silently, and so much more.

The men saw it first; they were quiet. Only their very trained eyes knew what to look for.

"I see land, Papa; is it America?"

"Not yet, Kurt."

"How do you know, Brigitta?"

"I did my homework."

"Homework! Papa, is she right?"

"She is. Do you know what country it is Brigitta?"

"I do; first we see Newfoundland and then closer to America is Nova Scotia."

"Now are we passing America?"

"Most likely that is the state of Maine, children." John told them. "Soon, Captain, we will pass New London Connecticut, the home of the United States newest submarine base. I doubt, except for a flag, you will be able to recognize anything."

The captain had searched; he wasn't able to see anything he could discern as a flag.

From the bridge, Captain James made an announcement. "New York, New York will be viewable very soon."

"Papa, why did he say, New York, twice?"

"I'd like to know too, Captain."

"Maria, children, New York City is in the state of New York. I suppose the early settlers liked the name."

Maria was almost jumping in place; her eyes saw the most famous statute in all of America. "I see her; Gretl look this way." Maria turned her head.

"I see her arm, Maria."

"So do I, and now I see the rest of her; she's beautiful."

Quickly following were all the tall buildings of the city.

"If we think they're tall from here; think how tall they must really be, enormous."

"You're right Friedrich; they are enormous, taller than anything I've ever seen."

The exclamations and the cheering died down. Maria got very still and quiet. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, Captain, I can't believe where I am."

"It's the same for me." And a chorus of "me toos," followed.

The ship was moving very slowly; she was entering the mouth of the Hudson River; they would be at the ship's birth in a few minutes. Soon they heard the cheers from the people waiting on the dock; as the ship got closer, the cheers got louder.

The crew secured the ship; the bridge was in position. Soon the first passengers were stepping on American soil for the very first time; others were Americans returning home.

Paul and John were still assigned to the family. Everyone had thanked them profusely, many times.

"No rush, Captain, I'm sure your family needs to return to their cabins one more time."

"Maria, did you hear?"

"I did. I'll take the girls. Come on, let's hurry."

"Me excited Maria."

"Me too, Gretl."

She helped Gretl use the bathroom; then checked it and the rest of the cabin one more time. She found the Captain waiting outside her door, as usual. "Last time using the elevator, Maria."

"It doesn't bother me anymore, Captain." Her mind said, only you; will my heart ever slow down around him.

"Where are you taking us Paul?"

"To the crew's exit."

Georg saw him, Rear Admiral Caperton, dressed in full uniform, covered with service metals. Georg wasn't sure if he needed to salute; he decided to follow his lead. As soon as Georg was close, he extended his hand. "Welcome to America Captain," Georg was about to speak, the Admiral continued. "Hello everyone, I'm Admiral Caperton, on behalf of my country I welcome you to America."

He heard a response of hellos.

"Follow me, all of you; a special immigration officer has all your papers."

"Hold my hands tight girls; I don't want to lose you. I need to stay close to your papa."

"I'm right behind you, Maria."

"Thank you, Max."

The Admiral spoke again. "Please find a seat; you won't be here very long." He waited; the room became quiet. "This officer is an immigration official; he needs your attention."

"Let me extend my welcome to you; America is pleased you have come to live here. Adults, listen up. You have all been accepted as legal immigrants. I have identification cards for each of you; carry them with you at all times. You will need them to get a driver's license. Anyone have any questions?"

No one spoke; the Admiral did.

"Your stewards have loaded your bags on a bus; it's time for lunch. After we eat, we will take a train to your new home in New London, Connecticut. "

"A home for all of us?" Isabel asked.

"Yes, Madam, large enough for all of you. Let's board the bus. It's only a few blocks to the restaurant."

The bus was quiet; everyone was straining their necks to see the tops of the tall buildings. The bus stopped. Maria tried to read the giant sign. "Captain, can you read the sign?"

He read loud enough for all to hear. "Toffenetti's Restaurant, Home of the Famous Idaho Baked Potato, must be our place to eat lunch."

"We eat here, Papa?"

"Correct Liesl, we should get off the bus; don't wander away."

"I'll watch them."

"Thank you, Elwood."

No one was hesitant; they were eager to follow him. The Admiral took his place in the front of the line; he was immediately recognized. "Your usual room is ready and waiting."

"Captain, this place is huge."

"I noticed, Maria." The girls were walking slowly; they were in awe. It was exceptionally fancy. Their private dining room was no different. Crystal glittered from all the electric lights; each table was perfectly set with exquisite china, tableware and crystal glasses.

Georg asked the question the family was thinking. "Admiral, is this place expensive?"

"Not really, Dario Toffenetti, the owner, feels everyone should eat in an elegant dining room."

"Why does his name sound familiar?"

"It should, he's originally from Tyrol Austria, the Italian side. His menu is very creative; even your little ones will find something they like."

The Admiral was correct. They choose from hot roast ham with sweet potatoes, hot roast beef or roast loin of pork with a baked potato with mounds of fresh butter or spaghetti. They had their choice of Coca-Cola or Ginger Ale. Everyone finished with the restaurant's famous dessert, Strawberry Shortcake served with mounds of whipped cream. The Admiral suggested the children share a serving.

"Admiral, thank you, everything was excellent."

"You're welcome, Miss."

"Maria is fine, sir." He smiled; he wasn't blind either. He thought this Miss would probably become a Mrs., very soon.

They boarded the bus; it had them at Grand Central Station in moments. Again the Admiral led them; they bypassed the ticket window.

"Georg…" "Yes, Maria," he looked at her. She was looking down. "I don't mind; it is my name."

"I know."

"What were you going to say?"

"A comment, sir, this place is huge. Is everything this big in America?"

"I don't know, Maria. I'm sure it is common here in New York City."

Isabel and Max had both heard her; they kept quiet.

"Admiral, are you traveling with us?"

"I am Georg; it's my home base for now. Does everyone have a seat?"

Georg counted. "All present and counted, sir."

"Good, five minutes to departure."

The Admiral sat with the captain. "Are your children always so quiet?"

"No, not usually; most of the time my son Kurt is always asking a question. I suppose they're a little shell-shocked; New York City was somewhat intimidating. This train is really traveling."

"It's one of the nation's newest; put in especially to provide rapid transit from the city to the base. It takes about an hour and fifteen minutes."

No one could see much; the country side was a blur because they were traveling so fast.

"Arrival in five minutes," the Admiral announced. The train had slowed. It pulled into a small train station. "I see our bus is waiting."

"Papa,"

"Yes, Brigitta."

"Are you a VIP?"

"He is young lady. You should be very proud of your papa."

"What's a VIP, Maria?"

"I don't know, Gretl."

Max spoke. "It means very important person. Your Papa's very special."

Maria thought, very important to me too. She fought a smile.

"Children, you're almost home; it's not far at all."

The Admiral was correct; the gate to the naval base was straight ahead. The guard recognized the bus. It did stop; the guard approached the driver's opened window. "Requesting permission to enter, the von Trapp family and Admiral Caperton are aboard."

"Permission granted." He saluted. The gate was raised. The bus made a right turn up a slight hill. It was in front of them.

"Is that our house, Admiral?"

"All yours, Georg; I believe you will find it very accommodating."

Georg could see a very large two story home with a porch on two sides. The bus parked and opened its door. Georg and the Admiral stepped off. No one on the bus waited for directions; they followed behind them.

"This is very similar to the house in Bern; except I think it's larger."

Maria was studying it. "I think you may be right, Isabel."

They both stood there admiring it. A light grey house with brilliant white trim was before them; there was even a third floor.

"I see two chimneys; it must have fireplaces." Max had concluded

"And look at all the land around it. I wonder if there is an orchard and a garden." Pepé asked.

"The answer to both questions is, yes. Let's go inside first."

"Come everyone, let's follow the Admiral." Georg suggested.

The home had a large foyer with two large offices on either side. Straight ahead were the stairs leading to the second floor. Georg and the Admiral conversed.

"It's very interesting to have offices near the entrance."

"This was originally the home of a university president; his office and his secretary's, we presume."

In front of them was a massive staircase with a curve at the top which formed a balcony. Liesl was admiring it with a dreamy look.

"Liesl, you seem to really like the staircase."

"It's beautiful, Papa, I can imagine myself; dressed in my first formal ball gown coming down to meet the boy of my dreams standing at its foot.

"Are you trying to make me older than I am?"

"I am almost fourteen."

"Maria, your face resembles Liesl's, have you been coaching her?" Oh no he caught me daydreaming. Her boy of her dreams was inches from her.

"No sir, I was only admiring it; it is very beautiful."

Isabel, Max and even the Admiral were listening; not only to their words but noticing their looks.

The Admiral explained. "The President's wife was from the south; staircases like these were common in most homes there. Follow me, there's more to see."

They entered the area the Admiral called the Great Hall. The Admiral pointed out the oversized dining room on one side and the archway to the kitchen; and in the very back was a huge living room.

"Martha, look at all these new appliances."

"The newest available, Isabel, have you used gas before?"

"Yes Admiral, at the house in Bern, I helped our cooks on occasion."

"Out this door is your laundry and drying room. Shall we go out back?"

The family stepped into a small back porch and down three steps. Pepé saw much the same as he had enjoyed in Bern. "Does it meet your needs?"

"Most certainly, sir, no cows or chickens."

"Not anymore, we have a good supply of milk from the dairy nearby. New London also belongs to an egg-co-op; they sell to the commissary."

"Can we see the bedrooms, now?"

"Let me guess, you're Brigitta."

"Yes Admiral, that's me."

"Let's go back inside and take the backstairs; I know there are more than enough."

The children raced ahead. Isabel and Max lagged behind. "I wonder which room Georg will choose. I'm sure there's a very well decorated large master suite."

They arrived upstairs; they heard Marta. "Please sleep with us again, Maria."

"You know I will. Is there a room with twin beds?"

"There are several." The Admiral informed them.

"Maria, are you sure you want to sleep with them. I could ask, Louisa."

"No need, Captain, I don't mind at all. Where are you sleeping?"

"I like this room on the corner; it looks out over the orchard. I can also see the Atlantic Ocean."

"Can you really, Papa?"

"Come take a look." Everyone crowded into his room. "Sailors rest better if there's water nearby."

That's a good excuse for not using the master suite; he's saving it for him and Maria. I'm sure, Isabel thought.

Their bags and trunks were carried upstairs. Everyone was unpacking. Georg and Elwood went with the Admiral downstairs.

"You both have a few days to settle in. The bus driver can come anytime to show you around the base. Just pick up the telephone and tell the operator who you are and you need transportation for your family. She'll send Martin. I'll send a car for you at eight o'clock Monday morning."

"Thank you sir, for everything; we'll be waiting for the car on Monday." Gentlemen handshakes ended the conversation. The bus pulled away.

"This is so much more than I could ever imagine, Elwood."

"My sentiments exactly."

Isabel came down the stairs. She found Georg looking at his office. "I see you brought her with you."

"I will become an American citizen; I will never forget Austria. Her flag will hang right here in my office."

"I'm sure you want to put your medal in a safe place."

"Yes, thank you Isabel."

"Elwood, we need to find a way to hang her; this blank wall looks perfect."

"Maybe there's a shed out back with a hammer and some nails."


	18. The Children's Plan

The Children's Plan

Georg heard his children coming. He put the flag away for now.

"Papa, can we go exploring. Maria said we should ask you."

"Where do want to go, Kurt?"

"Out back, I think there is a lot of land back there."

"I'm game; let's go; you lead Kurt."

"I was afraid of getting lost; not be able to find my way back."

"No I can't have you getting lost, Maria. But you must take my hand if I'm going to be your leader."

"That's a fair request, Captain."

All the other adults stayed behind; Max and Isabel saw them leave hand in hand. "Finally Max, they're holding hands; it's a first step."

"I think the children have a wish."

"A wish for Maria to become their mother?"

"Hmmmmn, that's the plan."

"Have you been helping them?"

"My lips are sealed."

Georg and Maria didn't see the devious smiles from the two older girls. "So far so good, Louisa." She gave the okay sign to her sister.

Georg and Maria really weren't the leaders; Kurt was. They brought up the rear. Maria wasn't bothered by holding his hand; she was becoming accustomed to her heart's speed around him.

There really was a lot of land. The gardens and the orchard were extensive. "Papa, Maria, hurry; I knew it. Look at the playground."

"The Admiral told me this was part of a school; this must have built by them."

They saw not only the usual playground equipment; but several large fields. One had a large net structures placed at either end of the oblong field.

"This is perfect for kick-ball, Papa."

"I see, Kurt."

Now Friedrich was calling them. He found an area with a high fence all around it and a net strung across the middle. "What game is played here, Papa?"

"I'm not sure; something to ask about?"

"And what's this playground with these baskets on those posts at either end?"

"Sorry children, I don't know the answer."

It was Maria's turn. "There's one more field, Captain. It looks like a diamond with four white squares on its points."

"Good description, Maria, it's could be for cricket, but it looks different. Let's go towards the house; you can play on the playground equipment for little while."

They had the best time. No one noticed the sun had almost gone down. Isabel and Max came looking for them. "There was something back here."

Maria responded to Max. "This isn't all; there's much, much more. The children should never be bored. Is it time for dinner?"

"It is; have your escort bring you home."

"Now Max, Georg is only being kind." Maria didn't even try to hide the fact she used his given name. Georg firmly squeezed her hand. And Max held his smirk.

The seating arrangement at the dining room table remained the same. There were two different size booster seats; a much smaller one for Marta, she wasn't quite tall enough to do without. Gretl would need hers for a least another year.

"Maria, will you offer the blessing, please?"

"My pleasure, Captain, please bow your heads.

"We thank you Lord for safe travel; continue to watch over the ship's crew as they bring others to America's shore.  
We give thanks for all your blessings, this house, this food. May it nourish us, our minds and bodies. And may the Holy Spirit continue to protect us. We do pray. Amen."

The family responded. "Amen," and Kurt, "let's eat."

Georg directed a question to Isabel and Martha. "Did either of you, have any difficulty in the kitchen?"

"Not at all; it's a dream kitchen. Tomorrow we need to check out the commissary."

"The commissary and the rest of the base; I'm sure there is an Officer's Club."

"Are you an officer, Mr. Elwood?"

"Just like your papa, Brigitta."

"After we go there, can we go back to the playground?"

"Maybe I can ask someone about all those fields we saw, while we're there."

"Sounds like a plan, Captain; let me go help with the dishes."

"No need, Maria, you can spend time with the captain and the children."

Louisa and Liesl shared a whisper. "Even Frau Schmidt is helping us."

"I noticed, Louisa."

"This is so much fun."

Maria didn't argue; she found him in the living room. "Your place is right here, Maria." The captain patted the space on the sofa near him. She sat there but not right next to him. Georg noticed; he didn't speak.

Maria didn't sit long; she joined the girls in a game of Old Maid. Max noticed. He also noticed Georg kept looking at her.

"It had been an exciting and long day. Children, I believe it's bedtime."

"I agree, Captain. Girls, kiss your papa goodnight."

"Sleep well, girls."

"We will. Maria's sleeping with us."

"Goodnight Maria."

"Goodnight Captain." His eyes followed her out of the room.

The adults didn't stay up much longer; everyone retired for the night. Georg looked out his window; the moon had risen. It was still almost a full moon. Oh, to walk in the moonlight with her; and there give her my kiss. I'm sure I will be the first male to kiss those lips…soon, Georg, soon.

As usual, Pepé was the first to wake. He may not have had eggs to gather or cows to put out to the pasture; he did have a garden and an orchard to discover. Before going out, he heated the pot of coffee. He took his cup outside.

Georg was right behind him. He felt the pot. "Pepé's been here." He went out to visit with him.

The ladies were next; they fixed breakfast, and not a moment too soon. "I'm starved"

"You always say that, Kurt."

"Now Brigitta, be kind. I'm sure you're hungry too." She smiled and nodded.

"Max, will you please find Pepé and Georg; breakfast is almost ready."

Max used his navy whistle. He heard in the distance, "Coming, Max."

They gathered at the table; everyone was hungry. The meal was finished. The dishes washed.

Isabel hung her apron on the back of the door. "Let me call for the bus; it will take us to the commissary."

Martin arrived in about ten minutes. "Welcome, aboard, the commissary isn't far. The church, Post Office and the school are all nearby; the Officer's Club is within walking distance."

This wasn't a shopping trip, only for exploring. The commissary brought words like they had spoken about New York City. "This is huge."

A clerk heard Isabel. "It's like a mini shopping district; everything you need is all in one place. Are you looking for anything in particular?"

"No ma'am, we arrived yesterday. We know nothing about a commissary."

"I remember, you're living in the Hennessy's old place, welcome to New London. Take your time; there's lot's to see."

They saw grocery items, canned goods; frozen foods, meats of all kind; clothes, tools and toys of all kinds. Pepé found the garden section.

Max decided to find the Officer's Club. He had a reason. The family was so busy looking around; they didn't notice he had gone and return.

"Georg, you won't believe this."

"What Max?"

"The Officer's Club offered me a position."

"Tell me, Max."

"Well, I was walking around and noticed the large dance floor; beside it were turntables and large speakers. I inquired. I learned a new word, disc jockey; a person who plays records for dancing when they don't have live entertainment.

"I also noticed the records were in total disarray. The club's manager noticed me. We talked. Before long he asked if I would like to organize their music."

"That means, once again, Pepé will be the only male adult at home most of the day. We're almost ready to leave. Maria wants to stop at the church."

The priest was leaving his rectory; he noticed the group of people coming towards him; he paused. "Hello, do you need to see me? I'm Father Gabe."

"Hello, Father, we're the von Trapp family. We're living in the big house."

"Welcome, I was told to expect you; I had no idea there were so many of you. You will help fill my church; not too many Catholics living here right now."

"What time are Masses, Father."

"I must have a Mass for the night shift; it's at six. The family Mass is at nine."

"That's perfect, Captain."

"Yes it is, Maria. See you Sunday, Father."

The poor Father was terribly confused. He knew Maria wasn't the children's mother, He had noticed something he couldn't explain. Oh well, time will tell me.

The bus was waiting for them; Martin returned them to the house. "Any time you need me just ask the operator to locate me."

Martha and Isabel had already planned lunch. It was a quick and simple meal of sandwiches; more of those chips they had on the ship and apples from the orchard. Pepé had been surprised. They were ready to be picked. He had learned at the commissary all about growing times for Connecticut.

Most of the family returned to the playground and fields. The captain told them what he had learned. "One field is for soccer; the field with the net and high fence is for tennis; the baskets on the posts are for a game called basketball. The diamond, Maria, is for baseball; it's a team sport. And we can borrow all the equipment we want."

"I really like America, Papa, so many new things here."

"That's true Kurt. People play tennis all over the world and I believe it's the same for soccer."

"But not basketball or baseball, I leaned they are pure American sports."

"Very interesting, Mr. Elwood."

They would spend all afternoon playing outside.

Liesl and Louisa continued their planning. They knew their Papa would begin his job on Monday; they decided to make their move in the morning right after breakfast.

"Are you sure you can do this?" Liesl asked Marta and Gretl for her brothers and sisters.

They both nodded and ran off to find their papa. They found him in the big chair which he had claimed. They both paused at the entrance. "Are you ready Gretl? You go first."

Their giggles drew attention to them. Georg couldn't help but hear them; he looked up from his book. "Why the giggles girls?"

"Can we sit on your lap?"

"Both of you at the same time?"

"You have two legs; we can each sit on one." Georg had a flashback, to the first Christmas without Agathe. Brigitta had asked to curl up in his lap.

"Okay, come up." He helped Gretl; Marta was big enough to get there without his help. "Now, what could my two youngest girls be thinking about?"

The girls were anxious. Gretl looked at him with her brown eyes about to pop out of their sockets. "Do you like Maria?"

"Of course I like her."

"Really, really like her."

Before he could answer; the girls sprang from his lap and ran out of the room, giggling again.

Georg was stunned; he sat for a moment before getting up to investigate. Meanwhile Maria had come downstairs. The girls found her in the hall. They went to her and each held a hand.

"Were you waiting for me, girls?"

"We have something to ask you."

Maria wasn't suspicious. She stooped down to see their faces better. "Go ahead and ask."

It was Marta's turn. "Do you like my papa?"

Their question left Maria unbalanced and she sat on the floor. "Of course I like him. Why…" The two girls ran away before she could finish her sentence; leaving her sitting in the hall.

Soon the others entered the hall; Georg from the living room; Max who had been half way down the stairs; and Isabel from the kitchen. The other children were hiding near-by.

"Maria, are you alright?"

"I'm fine Captain; only stunned. Do you know what your little Marta just asked me?"

"I have a good idea." Just then he heard a familiar chuckle. "Max, what do you know? Have you put my children up to mischief?"

"May I help the beautiful Maria up?"

"You may but I want an answer to the Captain's question too."

"Your children asked me to help them. All of us know one thing; you're both too shy to admit your feelings. You've been playing this cat and mouse game for far too long. I made a reservation for you at the Officer's Club tonight. Will you go?"

By now everyone was holding their collective breath while waiting for an answer.

Georg looked at Maria; whose face was now a crimson red. In seconds her hands covered her cheeks.

"No need to cover your face, Maria, Max is right. Will you go with me?"

She took a deep breath before answering. "Yes, I'll go with you. It's time we talked."

Everyone applauded. Gretl and Marta stood there, grinning from cheek to cheek. "Girls, I know you didn't get this idea all by yourselves."

"No, Maria," Louisa answered for them. "We girls read the same story. It was about a family much like ours; the littlest girls did something very similar. We taught them what to say."

"I think I speak for your papa too. I'm very happy you did. Your Uncle Max was right; we needed a big push."

"You're not upset."

"Not at all, Louisa."

Kurt had had enough of this girl talk. "Can we go play? The morning is almost over."

"What do you want to play?"

"Kick ball Papa, Pepé found balls in the shed."

"Sure Son, we can play."

All the men joined Kurt, Friedrich and their father, along with Liesl and Louisa. Maria and the three girls played on the playground.

Isabel came outside. She found Maria. "Lunch is ready."

"I'll go tell the kick ball teams."

"I worked up an appetite, Papa."

"Larger than usual, Kurt."

"Most definitely, Maria." He laughed.

"We need to wash up, Maria. We won't be long."

After lunch, the children explored the house; it had begun to rain. Maria left the dining with Isabel. When they were out of earshot of Georg, she asked her. "I'd like a new dress for tonight. Do you think you and I could go check out the clothes closet?"

Martha heard her. "You go with Maria, Isabel; there aren't many dishes to wash."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Let me call for our transportation."

She had leaned the operator's name. "Marian, Maria and I need transportation to the commissary.'

"Ten minutes, Maria, Martin's coming in a car."

They passed Georg's office. "We're running an errand, Georg."

Neither waited for an answer; they went out the front door. Georg was left smiling; he had his suspicions about this errand.

They saw Martin pulling up; they hurried to the street. He opened the back door for them; Maria slid in first; Isabel sat beside her.

It didn't take long, they had arrived. Martin asked. "Will you be long?"

"I don't think so."

"I'll enjoy a cup of coffee and wait for you."

The ladies knew right where to go. They opened the door with the sign, Clothes Closet. The both knew all the clothes in there were used. The ladies of the base started it years ago.

They were immediately greeted. "Hello, ladies may I help you."

Isabel's English was better than Maria's: she did all the talking. "Maria needs a dinner dress."

"Come this way, they're against the wall."

"So many choices, Isabel."

"I'm sure you will find something", the clerk told her. "The small sizes start here."

"Thank you." Maria began to look; she was attracted to the first dress she saw.

"Isabel, I wonder if this will fit me."

"Maria, it's gorgeous."

It was a beautiful high ankle length gown of a light shade of turquoise blue cut in a slim silhouette style. The rounded neckline was accented by embroidered flowers in shades of blue and light green. A few delicately embroidered Pinks, a florist's carnation, in shades of pink and Cornflowers in a deeper shade of pink and deep blue were placed on the skirt, trailing down one side almost to the hem.

"The only way to find out is to try it on; the dressing room is in the corner." The clerk showed Maria.

Maria was almost giddy. She had never worn a dress so beautiful. She stepped out of the dressing room."

"A perfect fit, Miss."

"Do you think Georg will like it?"

"Oh yes, he'll like."

"You're making me blush, Isabel."

Isabel turned to clerk. "We'll take it."

"I believe I have a pair of shoes to match. Hopefully, they will fit you."

Before Maria removed the dress; she tried on the shoes. Good luck was on her side; they fit perfectly.

"The dress also comes with this shawl; our evenings are already getting cool."

Maria changed. The clerk packaged everything. The dress was covered in a brown dress sack. Maria carried it; Isabel the bag with the shoes and shawl. They found Martin at the coffee bar.

"That was fast."

"I had good luck."

Martin didn't ask any questions. He already knew he would see her tonight; he was driving them.


	19. The Prince Finds his Cinderella

The Prince finds his Cinderella

Martin casually said good bye to the ladies. Maria and Isabel walked to the front door; they entered a quiet house. "I wonder everyone is, Isabel."

Elwood was in his office; he heard the ladies talking. "I'm here, Maria."

"It's so quiet."

"Yes it is. I see you were successful."

"So you knew my errand."

"A good guess, Maria; I think Georg knew too."

"Yes, I'm sure he did. Where is everyone?" She quickly added. "Did Kurt drag him out to play?"

"Of course, Maria, the moment you and Isabel went out the door."

"Is everyone with him?"

"No, the youngest girls are in the kitchen with Martha."

"I'll go check on everyone after I take my things to my room. Let me have the shoe bag, Isabel. I need to rescue poor Georg."

She left Elwood and Isabel smiling. "You know Elwood; I don't think it will be too long before they marry."

"Neither do I; only as long as the Church requires."

Maria walked down the back stairs. She could hear the girls in the kitchen. She went there first.

Brigitta saw her. "Did you get a new dress?"

"So you knew too."

"We all did." Martha added. "They've been helping me bake cookies."

"I see. I'm on the way out back to check on the others."

"Papa's out there too, Maria."

"I know; I'm going to rescue him from Kurt." Brigitta and Martha shared a smile as Maria left the kitchen.

Maria went through the orchard to the path leading to the playground. They weren't there but she could hear them. She knew exactly where to look, the soccer field.

Georg saw her and rushed to her. "Did you come to rescue me?"

"Do you need rescuing, Captain?" Maria smiled. Georg had looked at her strangely; she hadn't used his given name.

"Children, I'm stealing your papa; you can play without him."

They turned to leave. "I'd hold your hand; but it's not very clean. The field was very wet after that downpour we had."

"I'll take your arm, Georg."

"That's better."

Louisa and Liesl smiled as they walked away. "They really are in love, Louisa."

"Girls, are you going to play anymore?"

"I don't think so Kurt; we need to get cleaned up too."

"Well Kurt, I guess we should go in."

"I know, Friedrich; there's always tomorrow."

Maria and Georg had made it to the back door. "I need to get cleaned up. Maria."

"Yes, you do. I don't know who is dirtier, you or Kurt."

"It had to be Kurt."

"I think it's a draw, Georg."

"Let me share some mud." He touched Maria's nose.

She turned away and laughed. "It will wash off. I'll be getting a bath soon."

Georg smiled as he took the back stairs two at a time; he had a surprise for Maria. Max was helping him. He had found Isabel; she had her instructions.

Maria brushed her nose. There was nothing there. She was smiling as she went to the kitchen. "Have some cookies with us."

"I think I will Gretl; I'm sure they are very good since you helped make them."

"You're funny, Maria." Marta told her. They both waited for her to speak.

"These are very good. When I finish girls, I need to get a bath."

"We can't wait to see your new dress."

"I think you will like it, I'll go up now."

Maria was out of sight. "This is so exciting, Gretl."

"It is girls." Martha was especially happy for Georg; she thought Maria was perfect for him.

Maria had time for a leisurely bath. She wrapped herself in her bathrobe and went to her room. Georg was dressed and waiting downstairs. He knew he was early. He silently rehearsed his lines.

The children were antsy, especially Liesl and Louisa. Everyone was waiting for Maria. In her room, she had carefully put on her nylon stockings and a full slip. She slipped the dress from its bag; carefully folded it to use again later.

With her dress on, she brushed her hair into place. She found the package with her shoes and shawl. She opened the shoe box; it was empty. "What's going on? Where could they have gone?"

She went out to find Isabel; no one was upstairs. But she could hear voices. Carefully she entered the balcony. Max saw her. He gave Georg a signal. He took a deep breath, to keep his laugh away, and spoke in a loud voice.

"I have searched the kingdom for two days; this is my last house. But this shoe doesn't fit any of you. Is there another girl?"

Maria heard him clearly; she remembered those were Kurt's words from Gretl's Birthday party. She giggled quietly. She played the role.

"Sir, perhaps I'm the girl."

She walked across the balcony to the top of the stairs. Georg was at the bottom; his smile was broad and loving. He walked up to meet her; his heart was beating faster. Maria had taken his breath away.

"Sit on the bench and I'll see if you are the one."

Georg knelt on one knee, the proposal position. He didn't purpose. Maria raised her dress slightly and held her foot up. "An exact fit, I'm sure I have its mate;" he repeated his placement. "The Prince has found his Cinderella." He offered Maria his arm.

The two came down together, to the cheers of the family. "Now you marry Cinderella and live happily forever."

"Maybe soon, Gretl, this is only our first time to be alone."

"Me know, Papa, please don't take long."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Your car is here."

"Thank you, Max, I know you did all the arranging."

Martin was waiting with the back door to the car open. Maria caught her dress in her hand and slid into the backseat; Georg sat as close as possible. Maria was sure her heart would beat out of her chest.

They were at the Officer's Club in a few minutes. Martin opened the door for them. "Here is the key. Georg, I know you don't have a driver's license yet; you're allowed to drive on base without one. Enjoy your evening."

"This is beautiful, Georg. I see it's on the ocean."

"Maria, you are beautiful. Did you know you took my breath away when I saw you?"

"Did I really?" A slight blush covered her cheeks. She tried to ignore her heart.

"Yes, you did. Let's go in." Maria took his arm.

A hostess greeted them. "Are you here for dinner?"

"Yes, I have a reservation, Georg von Trapp."

"I have your table ready for you, sir."

Their table was by the big window which looked out on the ocean; the moon would rise soon.

"Would you like a cocktail, sir?"

"Do you have a fruit juice only cocktail?"

"We do; two coming right up."

"I'm sure you've never had alcohol before."

"You're correct. I suppose I should try it sometime."

"Maybe so, it's not necessary."

The waiter arrived with their drinks and menus. Maria took a sip. "This is really good. I wonder what makes it pink."

"I think it's raspberries."

"Georg, you need to read this menu for me. I only recognize a few words."

"I'm not an expert at reading English; I'm sure they have a steak and lobster entrée."

"What's a lobster?"

"It's an ocean creature. It has white meat. It's a food you don't eat all the time. Will you try it?"

"I want to, Georg. I need to learn to eat new foods."

The waitress returned. Georg placed their order. "Would the lady want the small portion?"

Maria heard the word small. She answered. "Yes, please."

Georg's gaze focused on Maria. "You really are stunning this evening."

"Stop, Georg, you're making me blush."

"Doesn't matter; only I can see you." He reached for her hand; only to move it as the waitress came with their food.

"This looks wonderful."

Georg showed her how to eat the lobster. "This tiny fork picks the meat out of the shell; dip it in the melted butter and enjoy."

Maria ate her first piece. "This is very good. I like it."

"I'm glad, Maria."

They finished their meal and began to talk. "Maria, you know we're not like normal couples out on their first real date. You saw me at my lowest point of my life; I had lost my navy and just learned my wife had been taken from me. I was devastated."

"I know, Georg. I was at the cemetery that day to be sure the flowers were fresh. Father Gabriel had told me you were expected home that day. I saw your face."

"Maria, I reacted badly to the news. I pulled out my pistol and shouted. 'I need to go where she is.'"

Maria covered his hand with both of hers; she was choking back tears.

"Max was there to rescue me; he knocked the gun away. I fell to the ground and wept bitterly. I don't know for how long; somehow I gained my composure and asked to see her grave.

"Your singing was beautiful; the psalm did nothing for me that day. It was after I started to attend Mass and heard your voice; I began to feel a sense of comfort. When you began to spend time with Gretl; I knew you were very special. It was at Christmas; I realized I was beginning to fall in love with you. I knew it was too soon; I calmed my feelings."

"That was the first time I felt a sensation that was new to me; it wasn't the last time."

"It kept happening to me too, Maria. I worried about telling you. Maria, you are a pure person; blessed in God's eyes. I wondered if you could love an older man with seven children."

"I never thought of you as old; neither was I bothered by your seven children. Brigitta helped me understand my feelings."

"How?"

"She read to me from the book she was reading. It went something like this._ Her hands went to her heart; hoping to slow it. There was nothing she could do about the butterflies in her stomach. The young woman realized what she was feeling and burst into song. I'm in love; I'm in love with a wonderful guy_. It was at that moment I knew.

"You knew you were in love with me?"

"Hmmmmn, that's correct."

The word perfect came to Georg's mind. "Take a walk with me?"

"Where to Georg?"

"A stroll beside the ocean."

They walked together, arm in arm, to a wooden gazebo not far from the Officer's Club; it sat on the water's edge. The moon had risen.

"This is a beautiful setting; the moonlight is almost as perfect as it was on the ship"

"It is, Maria." Georg paused before he continued.

"I told Gretl I wouldn't take long to make her desire come true. Here in the moonlight is the perfect time to let you feel another emotion." He paused again.

"It's time for this."

His fingers touched her chin; he drew her face close to his. He left a soft kiss on her immaculate lips; only to give her another and kisses along her jaw bone to her temple. She fell into his arms; her knees grew weak and he knew it. "I love you Maria."

She held on to him. "My father was right. He told me I would fall in love one day and it would be wonderful. And it is. I never could dream – how wonderful it would be."

The couple sat together on the bench; both were catching their breaths. Georg spoke first. "Perhaps we can talk to Father Gabe on Sunday; I saw the peculiar look on his face. I think he knows."

"Yes Georg, we should; we could fulfill Gretl's desire in three weeks."

"It's not too soon for you."

"You know it's not."

"Then let me do this correctly." He got down on one knee in front of her. "My love, will you take my hand in marriage."

Maria smiled, almost laughed. "You know I will."

The outdoor lights from the club flickered. "That's our signal to go home."

"Do you think the car will turn into a pumpkin?"

"Oh my dear, I do love you." Georg put his arms around her and they twirled together before running to the car. They laughed and kissed another wonderful kiss.

They entered a quiet house. "Maria, you go on up. I'll use the back stairs. It's the right thing to do."

"I know. I'm not that naïve. Sleep well, Georg."

"I intend to." He watched her climb the stairs; she turned and blew him a kiss.

Georg walked away slowly; he heard voices. "Waiting up for us, gentlemen?"

"We wanted to be the first to see your face. I see you haven't disappointed Gretl. When Georg?"

"We hope to see Father Gabe on Sunday."

"Gretl will be pleased."

"I'm going to bed."

"We're right behind you."

Georg had a feeling his children would be up early.


	20. Love Revealed

Love Revealed

Georg was awake on ship's time; two bells, five o'clock, Maria's time. He hadn't been in the kitchen long when he heard voices. "Maria, girls, what are you doing awake?"

"Something woke them, Georg; I felt their closeness before I could get the sleep out of my eyes."

"Well, Papa?"

"Well what, Gretl?"

No answer, her face held a broad smile. Then, "You know, Papa."

He reached for her; gave her a twirling hug. "It won't be long little one."

"Is he right, Maria?"

"He is sweetie."

Georg put her down; she and Marta ran off.

"She's off to tell the others."

In moments, they appeared at the kitchen door. "Is it really true?"

"Don't you believe your sisters, Liesl?"

"We wanted to be sure."

"Does this mean you will be occupied with wedding things?"

"Kurt, don't you worry. Your papa will have plenty of time to play games with you."

"Whew, I was worried, thank you Maria."

"You're welcome, Kurt," she almost used the word Son, Maria already thought of them as her children.

After breakfast, Georg left Maria with Isabel and Martha. He took all of the children to the playground.

"What can you tell us, Maria?"

"We're going to talk to Father Gabe as soon as we can."

"You're so calm."

"It's the most wonderful feeling in the whole world. My father told me I would fall in love one day; no one can explain the feeling, not even me. I feel very blessed."

Maria didn't stay in the house. She found them on the playground. "Papa, Maria's here. Can we go play kick ball now?"

Georg looked at his fiancée with soft eyes; he would prefer to be near her. "Georg, our time will come; go play with them." It was his turn to blow her a kiss.

Louisa was a tomboy; she went with them. She played with her papa, against her brothers. Maria and the girls enjoyed the playground equipment. Everyone had fun; the morning passed quickly. Isabel came out to call them for lunch.

While they ate, it began to rain. It brought a question from Friedrich. "Will it rain every day, Papa?"

"Probably until it starts to get cooler; the moisture from the ocean and the warm air can cause showers at any time."

They found things to do inside, board games, cards, checkers and chess and several jig-saw puzzles to begin. It wasn't until after the children went to bed would Maria and Georg have their turn to be together.

They went to his office. "Georg, is that your flag from the submarine?"

"It is, Maria. As I told Isabel, I will not forget my allegiance to Austria; even after I become an American citizen. I believe, one day, many years from now, she will again be a strong and prosperous nation."

"And what's in the case, Georg?"

"You can open it."

She saw his Maria Thespian Medal. "I know you deserved this; the Emperor awarded very few."

The couple sat close on the settee in there and mostly talked. No couple, alone, can only talk. Georg couldn't keep his lips off of her, her lips, cheeks, temples, nose; anywhere that was assessable. Maria learned to be equally aggressive. Georg knew when to stop.

"We need to say goodnight, Maria."

"I know."

"Come my darling, I'll walk you to the stairs."

They kissed a final goodnight kiss; and as it would be until they married. Maria went up the front stairs; Georg would walk to the back of the house. Tomorrow was Sunday; he hoped to speak to Father Gabe.

The children knew they wouldn't eat until after Mass. "I hope my stomach won't make too much noise during church."

"I don't think anyone will hear it, Kurt; everyone will have their hands on their own stomachs, trying to quiet them, including me."

"Does yours talk to you too, Maria?"

"Sometimes Kurt, sometimes."

"Let's go; the bus is here for us." Isabel hurried them.

Father Gabe had been right; they did help fill the small church. He introduced them before he processed to the rear of the church. Some of the parishioners waited to speak to them.

Father Gabe saw Maria and Georg come back to the door. "Do you need to see me?" His face held a knowing smile.

"Yes, Father, Maria and I do. I report for duty in the morning."

The good Father didn't hesitate. "Can we talk today?'

He saw their smiles. "Come back at three."

"Thank you, Father, we'll be here."

He watched them walk away with almost a skip in their step. I knew it; love is never invisible.

The bus had them home quickly; they had their fill of an extraordinarily big brunch. The couple was antsy, waiting for the time to leave. Georg still had the car. Martin had told him he could keep it until Monday. When they left; everyone knew where they were headed.

Father Gabe was waiting at the door to the rectory. "So you want to get married."

"How did you know?"

"Your love is not invisible. Tell me your story."

Georg told him everything. Father Gabe paused Georg only once. He had been moved. "I'm sorry for your losses, Georg; I'm sure your grief overwhelmed you. Let me hear the rest of the story."

He laughed when he heard about the Cinderella story. "A most unusual story, the children are ready for a mother. Are you ready, Maria?"

"Yes, Father, I believe the children and I share a bond that defies explanation."

"You can be married in three weeks. Is that too soon?"

"Not at all, Father."

"Then twelve noon, the third Saturday of September; we'll meet again in two weeks."

"Thank you, thank you," he heard from Georg and Maria; handshakes sent them home.

The children were pacing in the entry. Gretl greeted them with familiar words. "Well,"

"Well what, Gretl?"

Brigitta added. "Stop teasing, Papa."

"At noon on Saturday, three weeks from yesterday; are you happy?"

They heard the girls' "oh, yeses,"

"Boys, are you?"

They both answered him. "Of course we're happy, Papa."

They weren't so happy when Georg informed them school would start next week. He would no longer be around during the day; he left the task for Maria and Isabel.

In the morning, Georg kissed his fiancée goodbye and headed for his duty station with Elwood. He would learn the car was his to keep. Isabel had been told that during the week a bus ran on a regular schedule. She and Maria took the children to school.

"Now children, what's with all this complaining? You know you must go to school."

"We're a little worried, Maria. Our English still isn't very good."

"Liesl, I'm sure the teachers will be very understanding."

The driver helped everyone off. The small base school wasn't far from the church.

They went inside; the principal's office was straight ahead. The secretary must have heard footsteps. She spoke immediately. "You must be the von Trapp children; Father Gabe told us to expect you. Let me show you to the conference room."

The principal greeted them. "Relax children, I know all about you. We don't have enough students to have individual grades; we have four large classrooms. You can progress at your own speed."

"I even have a class for your youngest. School isn't required until a child is six. I have a new teacher this year who wants to teach preschoolers. Her name is Mary Hugo."

Maria smiled. "Mary Hugo, could it be the same person who was on our ship."

"Same Mary Hugo, she had hoped to study for a year in Austria but decided it was too dangerous."

"Gretl, you met her."

"Me remember, Maria."

"We begin school on Thursday at nine o'clock; a short week to get the children back in the school routine. The commissary supplies our lunch."

Isabel thanked her. "We'll both come with the children on Thursday."

The children waited until they were out the door to start talking. "She was very nice; I feel so much better."

"Yes she was, Liesl; I think all of you will do very well."

"Maria we have time to go to the commissary. Let's see if we can buy some new clothes while we're here. Boys, when we get home, maybe Pepé will play you; Uncle Max may be home soon too."

They were successful. Each child got a new outfit and an American looking jacket. They were pleased. Georg received new clothes as well. Both he and Elwood had been made honorary officers of the United States Navy. They received uniforms with insignia of the rank of Captain.

The next morning, both men were last to come to breakfast. Maria saw Georg first. "My fiancé dresses up well; aren't you fine looking."

Georg humored her, he twirled around. "You like what you see, darling."

He heard a thunderous," we do."

"You look nice too, Elwood."

"Thank you, Maria."

"Children, I like your new outfits too. Are you ready to begin school?"

"Me am, Papa. I know my teacher."

"I heard Gretl. Try not to be nervous, children. I heard the school has had other children whose English wasn't very good; and within a matter of weeks they were talking like all the other children. And I'm sure you will be just like them."

"We hope so Papa." He heard from Brigitta.

Georg left first, Maria walked out to the car with him. They started a routine. They would kiss and say "I love you." Maria would wait for them to drive away.

For these first two days, Isabel and Maria rode the bus with them. They came home talking non-stop; no one was nervous any more. Everyone enjoyed school; their English improved by leaps and bounds. They would look forward to school days.

Maria and Isabel began to plan her wedding. There weren't too many tasks. No invitations to send; they would decide on a wedding cake and of course the all-important dress.

The clothes closet provided Maria with a wide selection. She didn't take her long. It was the second dress she put on that she chose. It was a Batiste Cotton Smocked Flapper Dress made of sheer white cotton with small stitched satin smocking at the shoulders, on the drop waist and the cuffs of the sleeves. In addition there was satin ribbon embroidery on the front of the bodice and around the slight V-neck collar, and on the edges of the skirt.

She selected a veil attached to a large sequined speckled headband; the veil stopped below her shoulders. "This is very American," the clerk told her.

Maria saw herself in the mirror; she became teary eyed. "It's perfect Maria; Georg will like it too."

"I hope so."

Later they came back to find the girls a fancy dress; they were all in the bridal possession. For the boys, Georg bought them an American suit. He already knew what he was going to wear. It would be a dress officer's tuxedo, with his medal as its tie.

Max was making arrangements for the honeymoon location; Georg and Maria trusted him.

The day couldn't come fast enough; everyone was counting down the days. Martha and Isabel talked. "The big challenge on Saturday is keeping those two apart. Does Maria know the custom?"

Isabel spoke to both of them. "You know this already, Georg. Maria, midnight Friday night is the bewitching hour; it's a Cinderella moment."

"Georg and I can't see each other."

"Correct, Maria, will you behave Georg?"

"Why are you only asking me?"

"No special reason, I want to be sure your marriage begins well."

"I'll behave, Isabel; before the clock chimes its last chime, Maria will be in her room."

"Someone will be watching to be sure." Maria and Georg both broke out in laughter.

The final details had been completed. Maria and Georg met with Father Gabe. "I must keep the traditional wedding vows but you may say your own promise for the ring ceremony."

"I like that idea, Georg. We'll be prepared, Father."

"Let's go over to the church and run through the ceremony."

Maria had trusted the organist for the musical selections. She was there to play her processional. First she taught Maria how to walk.

"If you're like most brides, you'll want to run down the aisle. You need to make yourself pause between each step; drag your back foot on the floor very lightly."

Maria demonstrated the proper walk. "Now, you can do it to the music." She returned to the organ.

"Perfect Maria," Father Gabe told her as she approached the steps to the altar. He talked them through the ceremony.

"Here in America, the bride and groom kiss right here at the foot of the altar. Then you can walk briskly to the door. The music will be peppy. Any questions?"

Georg spoke for them. "None, Father, we can't wait until Saturday."

"I'll meet you by the side door. And Maria I know you saw the bride's room."

The couple was downright giddy when they left the church. "You're right Georg; these next days need to go by quickly."

"My bride-to-be is anxious too."

"I am; I cannot tell a lie."

"I'm glad, very glad, Maria." She took his arm; he patted her hand.

Tonight and every night the couple would spend time together; sitting on the settee in Georg's office. The door was never shut; they would talk. Georg learned that Maria's father had been a very loving papa.

"I sometimes think he knew his time on earth was ending; he tried to teach me everything he thought I needed to know."

"I'm glad he taught you more than the _birds and the bees'_ conversation most parents teach."

"During my early teen years, when I wandered the streets, I still believe it was he who kept me safe and God who led me to the church in Pula."

"They both protected you so one day we could meet."

"I believe that too, Georg."

Their time was up. He would watch Maria as she walked the stairs; he waited for her to blow him her kiss. He always thought he actually felt it; he would disappear down the hall.

Maria and the children came to the church after school. It was the Tuesday of the wedding week. The organist met them. "The girls need to practice." Maria told her.

She knew their names. "Marta and Gretl, you can walk holding hands. You will go first. Brigitta is next and then you, Louisa. Liesl, count to five, before you begin. Maria knows to wait for her music."

Liesl helped the girls; she heard the introduction and then the long notes. "They're your signal; walk slowly."

Brigitta knew her cue; as did Louisa. Liesl, was in position, she counted to five and walked the aisle. The organist continued with Maria's music. Maria held a pretend bouquet and walked the proper walk.

"Very good, girls, I think you are ready."

"Maria is correct; you did well too, Maria."

"Boys, thank you for being patient with us. Remember, your place is beside your Uncle Max."

"Maria, we're looking forward to your wedding too."

"Thank you, Friedrich."

Friday arrived. The family had dinner at the Officer's Club. Father Gabe had been invited. It was a very relaxed time. They were there until Maria noticed the little girls were very sleepy. Max had arranged for a bus to take them home.

The family arrived at the house around nine o'clock. Maria helped the girls get ready for bed. She quietly closed their door and went downstairs. She found all the adults in the living room.

"So everyone's staying up to make sure Georg and I behave?"

"No, Maria, we were waiting for you to come back down. I wanted to tell both of you, how pleased I am that you are marrying. You must know I've prayed it would happen."

"Same for me," Martha told them.

"Isabel, Martha, gentlemen, you've made an orphaned girl feel loved; more than you will ever know."

"My fiancée, once again has made my heart full. You, my dear, are filled with love and you have given it freely to all of us. All of us are blessed. My friends, you can go to bed; I'll send Maria up very soon."

The room emptied. The couple sat a while longer. "Our wedding day is almost here; tomorrow night we will share a bed; no more sleeping in a room with my girls."

"They told me they're ready to sleep alone."

"Are you ready, Maria?"

"Georg, darling, you've told me everything. I'm not scared, apprehensive or worried. I love you."

"Maria, sweetheart, I will keep my word. It's time to part."

They stood at the foot of the beautiful stairs. "This will be your last kiss as a single woman."

Their lips met in a romantically deep kiss; neither wanted it to end. Georg knew better. Several soft kisses sent Maria up the stairs; she once again blew him a kiss from the balcony. Her only thought was, will I ever get any sleep.


	21. The Wedding

The Wedding

The sun had risen in New London. Georg lay in his bed; he was in no hurry to get up. He had nowhere to go. He dreamed and thought. I must be the luckiest man in the world; I'm about to marry another woman who wishes to share my love. Somewhere in my life I must have done something good.

A knock on his door brought him from his thoughts. He got up to see who was there. Elwood stood there with a broad smile. "Your breakfast, Georg, the ladies are taking no chances."

"I suspected you would be here. Is Maria awake?"

"She is; I saw her going into the dining room. She gave me this for you." Elwood handed Georg a piece of paper. Georg didn't speak; he smiled. His breakfast would wait; he sat in his chair. He unfolded the paper and began to read:

I know you are smiling, my love. I am overjoyed with happiness. Our meeting and falling in love is all part of God's plan for us. The disobedience of Adam and Eve opened Pandora's Box of evil. Evil we both know so well; it's why we are here in America.  
I prayed for you before I saw you; my heart ached from the moment I heard the crying and sobs of your children. The ache overwhelmed me when I saw your grief filled face. Our way in life was for us to first become friends; you allowed me to help Gretl.

His plan began in earnest at Christmas; He planted the seed. You took the lead and began to water it. The seed grew within both of us. Today is our wedding day. The day the Prince marries his Cinderella. I welcome it; I look forward to taking our vows. I delight in the thought of our hearts beating as one.  
Lovingly, Maria, your soon-to-be wife.  
I send you my kisses.

Georg leaned his head against the back of the chair. He closed his eyes; visions of Maria filled his mind. He also felt a presence in the room. It brightened the room even more that the sun had. He sensed her. His mind heard her voice. _I'm pleased. You have fulfilled my request. I've seen our children's smiles. Live as God has planned; all the angels around me will be watching._

His cheek felt a sensation, an undefined sensation, an angel's kiss, Agathe's kiss. His trance lifted. His smile filled his face as he prepared for his wedding day.

Maria was in the dining room with the family. "Maria, you're not eating."

"I'm too excited, Max."

"Maria, I made your favorite pastry; you need to eat it with a piece of cheese. You don't want to faint at the altar."

"No, Isabel, I don't."

The first bite settled her stomach; she finished her meal. "I need to stay busy; in a few minutes, I'll help you girls get dressed."

And Max told the boys. "I'm in charge of you."

The two adults departed with their respective charges. All the children had taken baths last night; it was only a matter of dressing and fixing their hair. Maria didn't worry about Liesl and Louisa.

Their dresses were easy to put on; they were in the style of Maria's gown; they had a drop waist. Brigitta's was a deep rose pink fabric which was stitched with a dark pink thread; it accentuated the flounce at the bottom of the dress. A piece of similar colored ribbon separated the ruffle from the body of the dress; a neat bow was tied on the side. Louisa had chosen a similar style in a blue as in a clear blue sky. Her accent color was a darker blue, like the deep blue sea.

Marta and Gretl had twin dresses. Both had empire waists with puffy sleeve. The material flowed from the high waist; it fell from the stitching in multiple tiny folds; making the skirt very full. The material was flecked with tiny dark designs. Gretl's was pink; Marta had chosen a beautiful yellow.

Liesl's was long and slender; it was almost ankle length. The fabric was a pale green chambray; the drop waist was accentuated with a piece of green ribbon, tied in a bow on the side.

They met Max and the boys at the top of the staircase. They were wearing bowties with their very American suits. "Are these Georg approved?"

"All of us men chose them; the boys wanted to be the same."

"Is Georg wearing one?"

"Not telling you; I was sworn to secrecy."

"Oh dear, my heart will beat out of my chest when I see him." The girls giggled; none could imagine the feeling, not even Liesl.

"Now children, can you stay clean for forty-five minutes?"

"Yes, Mama," Gretl covered her mouth.

"That's alright, sweetie; you're only a few hours early. Besides, I like hearing it."

Maria didn't take forty-five minutes; she was ready in thirty. She took a quick bath. No sentinel stood at her door. She and the girls would leave first. They were waiting for her at the top of the stairs.

"You're beautiful, Maria. Turn around."

"It's very American."

"Me like it too, you're an American Cinderella." Gretl continued to surprise Maria; her sentences were getting better. She hadn't quite learned to use 'I' instead of 'me.'

Max and the boys left; he was driving Georg. Maria, the girls, the two men and the ladies took a bus. Everyone had a separate seat; the girls didn't want to wrinkle their dresses; neither did Maria. She sat on the edge of her seat.

It was eleven-thirty when they arrived at the church. Isabel and Martha went with them to the bride's room. They checked the children; straightened their dresses and brushed their hair in place and stayed until they heard the music begin; high noon was in fifteen minutes.

"Are you ready, Maria? You look beautiful."

"I am, Isabel." The two ladies left to take their seats on the front pew.

Elwood and Pepé had entered from the front of the church and taken their seats beside Isabel and Martha. Georg, the boys and Max were waiting with Father Gabe in the sacristy. He took them to altar floor five minutes before noon.

Maria and Liesl heard the prelude music stop. They left the bride's room and got in line. "Don't be nervous girls; you know what to do." Maria said this to calm her own nerves.

The little girls heard their music; Brigitta prompted them. Gretl and Marta began their walk. The guests had stood and turned to watch. Georg saw them; he was searching for his bride; Liesl hid her.

Maria hadn't seen Georg either; she stepped closer to the back of the aisle as Liesl processed in front of her.

The girls all stood beside Father Gabe. Maria's music began. She heard the first notes. She held her bouquet tight; took a deep breath and began her walk.

She saw him. She had only one thought; he's an Adonis. And yes she did want to run; she had enough composure to resist.

Maria's veil hid her face from Georg; still his heart took a leap when he saw her. He thought; my Cinderella is about to become my wife. His smile broadened as she came closer.

Unknowing to either of them, a group of people entered the church and took seats in the back pews. Maria arrived at the steps to the altar.

Father Gabe took her hand. "Georg, I give you the hand of your betrothed."

Their hands joined; each could feel the electricity. They held hands as the service began.

"Dearly beloved…;" the opening introduction explains the Sacrament of Marriage and ends with these words. "Therefore marriage is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently, deliberately, and in accordance with the purpose for which it was instituted by God."

He paused before asking the question to the people present and to the couple. "Does anyone know of any reason this couple should not be joined in marriage?"

Again he paused; no one spoke. "Then for ever hold your peace."

Now his attention turned to Georg and Maria. He asked them each the question of consent. It was here they were asked to be faithful for as long as each shall live. To which, each in turn responded. "I will."

The couple sat on separate sides of the altar for the reading of the scripture. Father Gabe kept his homily very short.

"Maria and Georg, come stand in front of me." He waited a few seconds. The couple turned and faced each other.

"Georg, please take Maria's right hand and repeat after me:

In the name of God, I, Georg, take you Maria to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until we are parted by death. This is my solemn vow."

They dropped hands and then Father Gabe said, "Maria, please take Georg's right hand and repeat after me:

In the name of God, I, Maria, take you Georg to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until we are parted by death. This is my solemn vow."

"May I have the rings?"

Max placed them on the pillow provided. He blessed them and looked at Georg. He took Maria's ring in his fingers and slipped it on her finger.

"I give you this ring Maria as a timeless reminder of our marriage. I want everyone to know you are mine and that you are loved with all the love that it is within me. I will always be your faithful companion. I love you."

Maria did the same; using the same words. "I give you this ring Georg as a timeless reminder of our marriage. I want everyone to know you are mine and that you are loved with all the love that it is within me. I will always be your faithful companion. I love you."

Each took a deep breath; they were officially married. Georg lifted the veil from her face. They both smiled. They knelt together on the wedding kneeler provided.

Father Gabe continued with the blessing of the elements of bread and wine. After the faithful had received the communion wafer he concluded the ceremony with the final blessing. The couple knelt again.

"And now I pronounce that they are husband and wife. May they so love, honor, and cherish each other in faithfulness and patience, in wisdom and true godliness, that their home may be a haven of blessing and peace."

He paused. The couple rose together.

"Georg, you may kiss your bride."

Georg took her face gently in his hands; his lips found hers; they didn't linger. They broke away as the parishioners applauded. Georg thought it was rather loud; he still had no idea who had entered the church.

The peppy recessional began; the happy couple quickly walked out the front door; followed by the boys, the men and all the girls; and then Isabel and Martha. They immediately went to a courtyard which was prepared for the reception.

Georg spotted them first. "Maria, look who's here."

They saw Sidney with his wife and children; Charles and his wife; Captain James and a person Maria didn't know. They met in the center of the courtyard. "Maria, this is Allen Dulles."

Maria caught herself from saying you're the spy instead it was. "I'm so glad to meet you; I know you facilitated our escape."

"My pleasure, Maria," he kissed her hand. Pepé and Max had the opportunity they had wished for. They both thanked Dulles multiple times. Isabel asked about Rosemary and Katia. Dulles had assured her they were fine and would give them their good wishes,

Max brought the reception to order. "Grab your fruit cocktails; you too children." They were served in fluted glasses.

"A toast to my best friends, Georg and his bride, Maria, Their love began many months ago; wrought from tragedy and turmoil. We, their friends, watched and then gave them a push. We wish you a long life of total happiness, here, here, drink up."

Other toasts followed. A small band began to play. Maria hadn't noticed the woman in the group; she paused and looked twice. "Georg, Victoria Grant from our cruise is with the band."

Maria had to go say hello. "Surprised Maria? I was extremely pleased to get Max's invitation to sing for your reception. I recognized the love you shared; you both were being so coy."

"So we've been told. Max nudged us along."

"I know, he told me. I have a special song for your first dance as husband and wife. It's a waltz, The Cinderella Waltz; a friend wrote the words for me."

"How special, thank you, Victoria."

"And now for their first dance together as husband and wife; Georg, Maria, the floor is yours."

The familiar tempo of any Strauss waltz began their dance music. The couple gazed into the others eyes as Georg easily moved them to the music. The words told a story. Victoria sang about dreams and wishes made by your heart; about believing your wish will come true. And then, "Cinderella, your prince has come and away to his palace you will go; to be happy forever more. The birds will sing; wedding bells will ring and love will fill your heart." The music continued.

She sang the last part of the story. "My heart has wings; I feel I can fly and touch the stars. It's the miracle I dreamed of. This feeling must be love; it feels so divine it must be love, sweet love." The music ended with a brilliant crescendo; the couple embraced for a kiss to the applause and cheers of their children and guests.

The same piece of music was played again as Georg danced with his girls. He held Gretl in his arms and waltzed with her.

"Are you happy, Gretl?"

She didn't need to answer; her face with its full smile told her papa everything. Maria danced with her sons. "Very good, Kurt, who taught you?"

"I did." Max took Maria away from Kurt in an exaggerated twirl around the dance floor. Georg watched as all the men took their turn with his Bride.

The music changed tempo. The group introduced the family to the latest rage in American music, Jazz. The first piece was titled:_I Can't Believe That You're In Love With Me_.

Georg and Maria had the best time; he easily found the tempo. The band played a few more selection like it. Now they slowed it back down. The couple were in a very close position; sharing their love.

Max was moving the reception to its end; the cake table was prepared. Maria and Georg remained lost in their dance. Friedrich tapped him on the shoulder. "Uncle Max tells me it's time for you to cut the cake."

"Maria, we mustn't keep them waiting;" under his breath he added, "the sooner we can leave."

And that was exactly what they did. A very thoughtful cutting of the cake and the customary feeding of each other was complete. Max got everyone's attention. Georg spoke.

"Maria and I thank you for all your well wishes; it's time for us to leave."

Gretl was first in line to see them leave the area; her Uncle Max had told her about the surprise. Max led them to the street.

"See Mama, you are a Cinderella; you have your own carriage and horses."

"Georg, did you know?" His head shook as he smiled. "It was all Max's idea,"

Max opened the carriage door; the Prince and his Cinderella got in. The door was shut and in a matter of seconds it pulled away. They heard the clippety-clop of the horses fade away. The reception had ended; the family returned to the house to wait for their return.


	22. Honeymoon

Honeymoon

"Georg, where are we going?"

"I don't know, Maria. I really don't. Max wouldn't tell me; only that it wasn't far."

"He's such a dear man."

"The carriage seems to be slowing."

"I feel it too. Look Georg, out your window. What do I see?"

"It's a castle, Maria."

"Gretl's Cinderella castle."

They saw a real castle built in sandstone grey; complete with tall round and square towers. On top of the walls were tooth shaped parapets used by soldiers to fire missiles or arrows at the invaders.

The door of the carriage opened. "Miller's Castle is waiting for you; Sir Lancelot is waiting to greet you."

"He's even dressed correctly, Georg."

The man spoke British English. "Welcome to my castle; the knights of the round table are at your service."

"Maria, I feel you shaking; are you afraid?"

"No. no Georg, I never expected anything so unusual."

"My little castle has been the honeymoon destination for many couples; your friend was lucky I had an opening; there are only two suites. Come with me, you'll be pleased."

The moat was empty; still they crossed a drawbridge. Sir Lancelot opened a thick, iron-studded wooden door. Suddenly it no longer looked like a castle; the inside resembled the best hotel in New York City.

Maria relaxed; she saw modern furnishings; like in the Officer's Club and Toffenetti's restaurant. An old-fashioned skeleton key opened the door to their room. The room took her breath away; royal blue and gold were everywhere; as was crystal everything.

"You like, Madam?"

"I do Sir, thank you."

"Your bags are in the bedroom; the telephone connects directly to the kitchen. We don't bother you; we're here if you need us."

They were alone. "Georg, I'm speechless; let's look around."

They discovered a table prepared with food. A sign read; a snack until dinner. They ventured further, into the bedroom. Maria blushed. "It's already turned down."

"Don't get nervous; remember what I told you."

"I'm okay, what this door?"

Georg opened it. They walked out on a balcony overlooking the ocean. "Look to your right; there's a lighthouse."

"How unique, this is tailor made for my sailor."

"A sailor and his best girl; Maria, the love of my life."

They returned to the snack tray; the finger food at the reception wasn't filling and neither had eaten very much. They ate as they continued to marvel at the furnishings.

Georg gave his bride a flute of fizzy fruit punch. Maria sipped it. It tickled her nose.

"What's in this, sweetheart?"

"Remember the soft drinks we had on the ship; they were fizzy too. And now we get to have fizzy cocktails."

"Very enjoyable."

They both finished at the same moment. "I can wait no longer; I need a kiss."

"Why are you waiting? I'm right here."

"My sweet and beautiful wife, I can't count the reasons why I love you. I can only show you. His kiss left his bride helpless to leave his lips; she wanted more.

"We need to get out of our wedding clothes."

"I know; let me remove your medal." Maria reached around his neck and released the hook. Neither wanted to part; they didn't. Maria's fingers slid under his tuxedo's coat; it fell to the ground. She started on his shirt's buttons."

"Not so fast, darling. It's my turn." Maria's dress came off straight over her head. He took her hand.

"We belong in here; I don't want to be far from the bed."

The couple was hungry for the other; their kisses became full of passion. Only minutes passed before they lay together. In time the beautiful moment had arrived. Georg and his bride became one; their hearts beat in sync. Neither could speak; there was no need.

Soon Georg covered their nakedness, not to hide from one another; neither wanted to get chilled.

"You were wonderful, darling."

"It was ecstasy, sweetheart, indescribable ectasy."

"Can you imagine? It will only get better?"

"I can only believe you."

The couple was exhausted; they slept. Not for long, their expense of energy left them very hungry; they both needed a good meal.

Now Maria put on her peignoir set Isabel and Martha had bought for her. It was beautiful white satin, including the slippers. Georg wore light blue American pajamas with a navy blue robe; he had matching slippers.

"Thank you sweetheart."

"What for?"

"For making my first time so enjoyable; I liked our spontaneity. It kept me from being tense. I love you."

Georg was about to respond. They heard a knock at the door and the British gentleman's voice. "Your dinner cart is waiting."

"Perfect timing, darling." Georg brought it inside.

They eagerly ate the chicken and dumplings; covered in a rich sauce mixed with peas and carrots. They also enjoyed a fresh garden salad.

They spoke little. "I guess we were both hungry."

"I was and this was excellent, very different from our Austrian food."

"I agree Maria. I think I'm going to like American food. Are you ready for coffee and dessert?"

"Chocolate cake, my favorite."

"Yours and the children's."

"We like chocolate, anything, Georg."

The pot of coffee had stayed hot over a flame of Canned Heat. They lingered; enjoying each morsel of the rich cake. When they both finished Georg pushed the cart into the hall. He had noticed a radio sitting on the table. He turned it on. Immediately they heard music suitable for dancing.

"It's so clear; the first radio I heard was not good at all."

"I think it has to do with our location. Would my wife like to dance?"

"Most certainly, my husband, Cinderella will always dance with her Prince."

The couple danced their way to the bedroom; to enjoy romance again and a good night's sleep.

Maria woke up and felt for her husband. "Where are you, sweetheart?"

"Right here in the bathroom." He came to the door wearing only a towel and with shaving soap on his face.

"So this is how a man gets ready in the morning."

"This man also drew your bath water; you can slip into the tub while I finish shaving."

"I'd kiss you but I don't like the taste of soap. I'll slip into the water while it's still warm."

"I'm finished." He reached for her chin; he kissed her.

"I won't be too long; I don't want to be a prune."

Maria dressed in comfortable clothes as Georg had done.

"I needed that sweetheart; I feel so much better."

"Like I told you, I'll take care of you; I understand."

"I love my Prince Charming; and think I have a lifetime to spend with him as his Cinderella." They shared lingering kisses.

Their breakfast cart brought them more than enough food. They were in no rush; they lingered and talked. They had wanted to sit on the balcony. Georg opened the door only to find a rain cloud letting out of a torrent of rain.

"I'm sure it's only a quick shower. I'm also sure there are games to play. Let's look around Maria."

"Look in that tall cabinet, Georg."

They stared at the shelves. "What a variety," Maria exclaimed.

"I see." Georg didn't hesitate. He saw his selection.

"What do you have there?" Maria noticed he was holding a rather long narrow box.

"A cribbage set, this is a favorite game of sailors; especially on a submarine."

"I've never heard of it; tell me about it."

"It's a card game. It requires concentration; you add in your head. I'll walk you through a game. This board is for keeping score."

Maria was a quick learner and soon won her first game. They enjoyed themselves; they were so engaged they didn't realize it was lunch time until the heard Sir Lancelot's knock.

Georg obtained their lunch cart. "Let's see if the rained stopped."

A bright sunny sky greeted them the moment he opened the door. "Let me wipe off the table and chairs; we can eat out here."

Maria still marveled at the ocean; after eating they sat there talking. "Do I see sailboats Georg?"

"You do." He watched them. "Looks like they're racing." They would later learn it was the Coast Guard Academy practicing for an upcoming race.

They raced off. Maria noticed something else. "Now what do I see, Georg?"

"A submarine, look further; do you see the battleships?"

"I do. What are they doing?"

"It's probably a training exercise." They watched until they left. The sun had descended; it was getting cool. They couple went inside.

After dinner Maria wanted to play cribbage again; she found it very engaging. Georg soon found it difficult to beat her; he had to stop gazing at his beautiful Bride and concentrate. They soon called it a night and went to bed. The two slept close all night.

Monday morning Georg found a note with their breakfast cart. "Maria, there's a list of activities we can do. Max has planned everything. Today we can visit the lighthouse and have lunch there."

"How exciting!"

"We will need to take a boat. We both need to wear these beach shoes I found. I'm sure I will need to wade in the water to push us off."

"Should we bring our shoes along; I really don't want to eat lunch with wet feet."

"Good idea, darling."

They found the dinghy tied up on the shore; and yes they both had to wade in the water. Georg helped Maria to board; she held their bag of shoes and socks. Georg pushed off and jumped in the moving boat. It wobbled a good bit causing a gasp from Maria.

Soon it stopped; Georg had them to little lighthouse island in a matter of moments. A Coast Guard Officer greeted them, "Welcome to the New London Ledge Lighthouse."

He offered his hand to Maria; she was glad to get on solid ground. Georg secured the boat. They paused to put on their shoes. This brought a comment for the officer. "A good sailor always comes prepared."

The inside was nothing like Maria expected; it was beautiful. She saw immaculate polished woodwork and a curved staircase leading to its light.

"This is huge, sir."

"It must be madam to light the dark night."

They had lunch on the porch which surrounded the lighthouse. They departed as they came. Sir Lancelot greeted them when they returned to the castle.

He asked. "Did you learn about Ernie the ghost?"

"You're teasing, sir."

"Not at all Maria, many of the lighthouses around here are inhabited. Ernie is a very active spirit; the younger officers need a lot of time to get to know he means no harm; it's his lighthouse too.

Georg laughed; "Ghosts like young women; they only try to kiss them."

"Oh you," She playfully slapped his arm.

Sir Lancelot smiled; he recognized their deep love.

Georg took his wife by the hand; they walked the short distance to their room. They enjoyed another evening together. They knew tomorrow they would go sailing. They wanted to be well rested.

That Tuesday morning, they found clothes in a closet that were labeled: sailing clothes.

"What are these?"

"They're bathing suits."

"Are we going in the water?"

"No, but we may get wet getting in and out of the sailboat."

"I've never worn a bathing suit."

"Neither have I."

"My sailor has never been swimming!"

"Sailors go au naturel."

"You're nude."

"No one can see us; we're in the middle of the sea or ocean."

Maria held up what looked like a sailor's dress. "Is this really my bathing suit?"

"I believe so sweetheart; I've seen pictures. Mine isn't much better."

"I see. It's awful bright."

Georg was holding an outfit which looked like long-johns; it had bold red horizontal stripes.

"We make quite a pair, darling."

"I know. Are you ready?"

"As soon as I put these beach boots on again. Now, I'm ready."

He opened the door. "I see it's waiting for us."

They hurried down to the beach. "Ahoy mates, ready for a sail?"

"Sailors, Maria and Georg reporting for duty."

"Welcome aboard the Sailfish, my crew will do all the work."

And they did; Maria and Georg sat and enjoyed themselves. They enjoyed lunch aboard the Sailfish. The crew kept them at sea all afternoon. The sun was beginning to set. They were returned to shore.

"Our thanks to the crew for a wonderful sail."

After dinner, the couple retired. They slept very well; their sail had made them very tired. They woke well after sunrise on Wednesday. According to Max's list, today they would visit an amusement park; another new adventure for the couple.

A trolley car supplied their transportation. The diver spoke. "Have a wonderful day; I'll be back to bring you home. Is after dinner alright?"

"That's fine, sir." Georg took Maria's hand and they entered the park.

One of the park's attendants noticed them. "Your first time, sir?"

"Yes, we haven't been in America very long."

"I suggest you take the train ride first; you will see all the park has to offer. You may want to start with the kiddie rides first. Don't worry, many adults ride them too."

Georg thanked him. The young man walked away thinking. I know the man is older but they're newlyweds. He laughed quietly.

"There's the train, Maria." Georg presented the pass Max had bought for them.

"This is a true miniature train Georg; its whistle sounds the same as a regular one." Maria held his hand firmly; its sound startled her. It traveled very slowly; they saw it all.

"Where do we begin, Georg? There's so much."

"Let's ride the carousel first."

"Which one? I counted four or five."

"We can start with this one and ride them all."

They had side by side horses. "Maria, you don't need to hold on with both hands; your horse isn't going to gallop away."

"Okay, if you're sure. I'll hold yours."

The music started; the carousel began to move and so did the horses. Maria tightened her grip. But soon relaxed it; the horse only went up and down to the music. "This is fun, Georg. The children would love this place."

"Yes, you're right."

The roller coaster and the Ferris wheel were next. "Maria, this is the kiddie roller coaster; it's not fast." Georg delighted in Maria's child-like reactions; they warmed his heart.

"Okay, that wasn't bad but this tall wheel is something else." Again Georg assured his wife it would be fun.

"You're secured in your seat Maria; the entire wheel goes round and round; the seats may swing just a little. I'll be as close to you as I can."

Getting in spooked her; the chair wobbled back and forth freely. Georg sat beside her; his arm held her close. "Maria, open your eyes, the view is spectacular. You can see the entire park."

Maria slowly opened her eyes; it was as her husband had said. She relaxed until it was time to get off. The wheel stopped as the chairs down below allowed the passengers to leave them; they were stopped at the very top. Georg drew her closer to him. He kissed her temple. "Our turn will come."

Slowly, the people below them got off and it was their turn. "I don't think your little girls will like this one bit."

"Maybe not, but the boys and Louisa will want to ride it many times."

"Yes, I'm sure they will."

After lunch, they went through the spook house. Maria clung to Georg. He told her over and over again. "They're not real ghosts."

They walked through the big Noah's Ark replica; rode more kiddie rides and Carousels. They ate an all American dinner of hamburgers, potato salad and finished with chocolate ice cream.

They slept well that night; they were exhausted. And they didn't wake until well after sunrise. Sir Lancelot knew they had returned late; he delayed their breakfast cart. He waited for Georg to open the door.

"Tonight is your last night with us; your friend has arranged for you to attend the Ladies of New London annual Cinderella Ball. You've been invited for cocktails; you need to be ready by five o'clock."

Maria heard it all. "Max has out done himself."

"He's quite the planner; his position at the Officer's Club is perfect for him."

The couple lounged around; played more cribbage and had lunch. They discovered their ball clothes in the closet; they were both covered in a brown paper extra larger clothes bag.


	23. Finale

The Finale

The couple took their costumes out of their bags. "Oh my, sweetheart, my gown is so beautiful; it looks exactly like the picture in Gretl's book."

"Mine is from her book as well; it's very dashing."

They started to get ready early. Maria had washed the salt out of her hair after their sail. The wind had stirred up the sea; she got sprayed a few times. She only had to bathe; she had to wait for Georg to help her with her dress.

He noticed her sitting in the chair; holding the dress to her. Do you need my help?"

"I do. I hope you can button these tiny buttons."

"I'm sure I can; my fingers are nimble."

"There, my love, all done; you're more beautiful than the Cinderella in the book."

Maria's dress had a low round neck line; the top of bodice was made like a halter, cap sleeves lay rounded on her shoulders; beaded ribbon trimmed the lacy chiffon. A very fitted bead studded lace formed the remainder on the bodice; it accentuated Maria's tiny waist. A full chiffon shirt flowed from the bodice; another piece of beaded ribbon accented it. She even wore imitation glass slippers.

Georg found his costume most interesting. It wasn't a normal suit; it was a shirt and pants. It was made from a very heavy white linen fabric. The pants buttoned at the waist; the shirt was made from similar fabric. It had long sleeves with ornate decorations on the extra wide cuffs.

The shirt tucked into the pants and his waist was covered by a broad gold cummerbund. He wore gold fringed epaulets on each shoulder. His high collar was also covered with brocade decorations. Ropes made of gold draped under his right arm and hung low on his chest. A deep purple ribbon draped across his chest and was tied at his left waist. The ends hung down almost to his knees.

"You look regal, darling; it fits you very well."

"Thank you, sweetheart, are we ready?"

"I am."

"Shall we my dear," she took his arm. They found the horse drawn carriage waiting for them. The driver was also dressed in regal clothing. "You have a thirty minute ride; sit back and enjoy."

The couple was excited. They felt the carriage slow and come to a stop. The driver opened the door. Georg got out first. Maria needed help getting out; the skirt of her ball gown was very full.

"I know you will have a spectacular evening; I'll be here to take you back."

Georg acknowledged the driver and offered Maria his arm. They were promptly greeted.

"Welcome to the Cinderella Ball, your name sir."

He took the couple to a designated spot. His voice boomed as he announced.

"Presenting Prince Georg and Cinderella Maria von Trapp."

He led them to a photographer. He took several poses. "I will send the best one to your residence; it should take about a week."

By this time, the hall was full of other couples; everyone was in costume. Princes and Cinderellas came in a variety of outfits; each was different. They spent the next hour or so mingling; enjoyed a fruit cocktail and selected a snack from the trays of hors d'oeuvres.

The host announced. "Find your seats; dinner will be served shortly."

The couple found themselves at the head table with the President of the Ladies of the New London Organization. The royal feast began; soup, salad and a favorite the knights of the round table, a roast beef stew with potatoes and carrots. Wine was served in goblets.

"Sip slowly Maria, it's a sweet wine."

"Not bad, Georg, I'll take my time." Maria finished her wine with the meal; Georg had enjoyed a second glass.

The dessert was another surprise, apple pie a la mode; enjoyed with coffee. As the group finished, they heard the band warm up their instruments. "It's dance time sweetheart."

For the next two hours, the couple danced almost every dance. They heard swing music, jazz, the flapper special, the Charleston and even Strauss waltzes. The final song was the Cinderella Waltz.

Both Maria and Georg thanked the hostess multiple times; they had had a most memorable evening. The horse and carriage was waiting for them. "You know Georg, I will never forget this evening. What a way to end our honeymoon."

"I agree, I'm a little sad it's ending; now I must share you with seven children."

"I know." Maria already had a wife's mind. "We must always find time to have special moments, sweetheart; it's our duty to ourselves."

"Well said, we're home."

Georg thanked the driver. They walked to their room arm in arm. There, Georg helped his wife out of her gown. While he undressed, she got ready for bed. They may have been tired; but not too tired for love.

After breakfast the next day, they packed. Max wasn't coming for them until the afternoon. The couple decided to walk on the beach one last time.

They returned to their room and double checked to be sure they were leaving nothing behind. They enjoyed a leisurely lunch.

Sir Lancelot came to their room to announce. "Your transportation has arrived."

"Thank you, Sir Lancelot, your accommodations have received high marks from us; we will tell all our friends."

"I'm glad you were pleased." He and another knight brought their bags to the car. The couple left their room.

Max stood there. Maria rushed to him and planted a big kiss on his cheek. "It was perfect; how did you find it?"

"I asked at the Officer's Club. You both look wonderful; you're glowing."

"Can't help it, my friend; we're very happy."

"How are the children?"

"Waiting for their mother; I'm sure they will be waiting on the porch."

And they were. The boys were in the street. They yelled to the others. "They're coming, they're coming."

The girls and the others hurried to the street. The couple exited the car and they were surrounded. Maria and Georg reached and touched each one.

"Gretl, do you know where we went?"

"Uncle Max told us it was a castle."

"Your mother was scared when she saw it; it did look old and ancient."

"Then we stepped inside; it looked like the Officer's Club and similar to the restaurant in New York City. Everything was purple and gold or glittery; perfect for Cinderella and her Prince."

"We had a private balcony with a lighthouse nearby. It was a beautiful castle."

"You both look so happy."

"We are, Liesl."

"We have something to show you."

The couple wasn't totally surprised. They had talked about the master suite; neither had ever been in it.

Isabel and Martha had prepared it. It was void of decorations. The ladies enjoyed finding selections appropriate for a husband and wife. They discovered the shopping district of New London. There they found everything they needed.

Pepé and Elwood hung the new drapes which matched the bedspread. The deep rich azure dark blue fabric was stitched with a subtle floral designs of leaves in beige-pistachio green; a few tiny flowers and wispy designs in carnation pink and occasional white flowers that resembled Edelweiss.

They had found a dresser scarf; nothing too fancy for Maria. It had scalloped embroidered edges and a few embroidered rosebuds and wisps of Edelweiss. Sitting on top was a beautiful old traditional ceramic dresser set complete with tray, perfume bottle and a small bowl

They had also bought a small vase in a similar design; perfect for a single flower. They were all hand painted in bright colors of red, orange, sunny yellow and even the various shades of blue representing the sky and some green for the forest.

When Maria saw it, she immediately hugged the two ladies. "This is elegant."

"Perfect for a Prince and his Cinderella, mama."

"Yes Gretl, it is."

"Come with me children; let your parents have a few minutes alone."

"Georg, I feel so blessed."

"So do I, my love."

This Prince and Cinderella began to live their lives together, as husband and wife, parents of seven and surrounded by wonderful friends.

* * *

This is the end of my story. I will close with some final thoughts.

Maria and Georg did live what some would call a fairytale-like marriage, one which was born out of a terrible tragedy for Georg. It was Maria who had helped him recover; a young woman whose youth was also riddled with sadness; she had been orphaned in her early teens.

The seven children would now live in a house filled with love, a love no different than the love between Agathe and Georg. And now all of them would witness the same kind of love with their papa and new mother. They had no step-mother fear; they had grown to love Maria since Christmas.

Isabel had made a photo album from all the pictures she had brought with them from Pula. Liesl took good care of it.

The family lived in the house with the many sports fields. Maria and Georg would add to their children. They would be one of those rare couples who would become grandparents the same year their own child was born.

As they grew it would be Gretl who would tell the Cinderella and the Prince tale about their parents. She never forgot.

It wouldn't be only Liesl who would walk down the beautiful staircase in a ball gown; all the girls would.

Georg was always the proud papa as he walked each one down the aisle. It was Maria who would get teary-eyed; especially when it was Gretl's turn.

Maria and Georg lived out their days remembering the words from the writer of Ecclesiastes_, A Time For Everything._

**A/N:** I know I will disappoint some readers. This family is different; the children are younger. Yes I know I could take them to the amusement park. Or I could tell about the time Maria and Georg sang Edelweiss together. But I will leave them for your imagination.

I've written stories about their time in America; most recently in my last story "Gone."

If you wish to read about how Georg dealt with his oldest, dating and marrying you may like to read, "She'll be a Woman Soon," or maybe "A Baby and Boyfriends." Both come out of stories where Maria and Georg have a very loving marriage.

The latter is also set in New London, CT. It comes from my "Angel" story where M&G don't come home from Paris; they get on a ship to America. Max and friends help the children board another ship.

**FYI:** The description of their Ball clothes comes from Julie Andrew's production of Cinderella on TV in 1957. Also if you want to know more about Ernie the ghost, Google New London Ledge Lighthouse; it's rather tragic.

Will there be another story; I'm sure, one day I will write one. I am going to take a pause. I may read those I didn't at the time they were published. I didn't want to be influenced by them. I can honestly say, my stories are all my ideas; unless I have acknowledged some inspiration.

If you want to be alerted to a new story, use the author alert feature. You will be the first to know; before it shows on the main page.

Thanks for reading and reviewing; may you have a blessed day.

MrsB.


End file.
